Rough Love
by shivalee
Summary: "Regarde-moi. Que suis-je devenu? Je ne suis qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as joué puis détruit. C'est quoi l'amour? Est-ce que ça pousse et bouscule? Et est-ce que ça te hante? Te fait sentir comme un idiot? Tous les autres garçons m'ont laissé parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec ces cauchemars où j'accepte l'amour brutal" SasuNaru UA OOC
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Titre: Rough Love (RL) **  
**Genre:Drame - Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Yaoi - Famille - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence physique et psychologique  
Mots clés: Violences conjugales (Pas concernant le SasuNaru) - Reconstruction - Traumatismes - Confiance - Musique  
Résumé: _"Regarde-moi. Que suis-je devenu? Je ne suis qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as joué puis détruit. C'est quoi l'amour? Est-ce que ça pousse et bouscule? Et est-ce que ça te hante? Te fait sentir comme un idiot? Tous les autres garçons m'ont laissé parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec ces cauchemars où j'accepte l'amour brutal"_

* * *

 **Petite note :**

 **Il va y avoir plusieurs publications aujourd'hui (et il y aura ce message à chaque fois ! XD)**

 **Vu que je me suis rendue compte, après discussion avec certains lecteurs, que je donnais vraiment l'impression de vous avoir abandonnés, je me suis dis que j'allais tenter une version Naruto pour certaines de mes histoires, donc je vais poster les premiers chapitres (ou prologues) de quelques fictions et voir ce que ça donne. S'il y a des retours je mettrais les suites, sinon je supprimerai.**

* * *

Note 1 : Il y a quelques temps, une copine rencontrée sur le net grâce à nos gouts musicaux communs m'a confié qu'elle avait écrit il y plusieurs années (pas loin de dix ans) une fanfiction anglaise avec des célébrités. Ca m'a vraiment surprise car on discute depuis un long moment maintenant et elle m'avait toujours caché ça ! Du coup elle m'a envoyé les fichiers et au bout de plusieurs chapitres j'ai été inspirée pour "Rough Love". J'en ai parlé avec elle et elle m'a autorisée à pondre cette fiction si je respectais certaines choses. Et heureusement parce qu'elle m'obsède dangereusement ! Je veux dire, si elle avait dit non, je l'aurai écrite dans mon coin sans la partager tellement j'ai besoin de le faire ! C'est un sujet que j'ai **toujours** voulu exploiter d'une façon ou d'une autre parce que j'y ai été confrontée très jeune mais il m'a fallu très très longtemps pour finalement me dire que j'étais capable de le faire sans trop en souffrir et il était hors de question que je passe à côté de l'occasion d'enfin le faire.

Note 2 : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers musical donc la musique aura évidement une très grande place. Je compte essayer de me tenir à un format que je n'ai jamais tenté jusque là : Une chanson par chapitre (qui sera le titre à chaque fois) et des chapitres courts avec donc peu d'information ou d'action. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que la relation abusive de cette histoire **ne concerne pas le SasuNaru.**

Note 3 : Au vu du format, et comme c'est un début, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ne vous affolez pas, c'est normal, pour une fois je ne vous ensevelis pas sous une tonne de scènes et d'informations ! Prenez ça comme un long prologue. Faut lui laisser un peu de temps et lire au moins les 3 premiers (courts) chapitres. Ah et "Mass" c'est bien l'anglais pour "masse", vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

Note 4 : Les passages en italiques qui seront au début et/ou à la fin des chapitres, vous n'allez pas tout de suite comprendre le rapport avec l'histoire mais c'est fait exprès, donc laissez vous simplement porter.

Note 5 : Il y a une différence d'âge d'à peu près 10/12 ans (je préciserais plus tard) entre Sasuke et Naruto donc ceux que ça gêne... Et je rappelle que ça reste une histoire traitant de relation abusive donc si le sujet vous touche trop d'une façon ou d'une autre et que vous n'êtes pas capable de le supporter, il vaut mieux vous abstenir. C'est aussi une fiction où les choses avancent doucement sur le plan de la romance, donc les pressés, ce n'est pas pour vous !

Note 6 : « Rough Love » est chanson de Melanie Martinez. Chanson du chapitre "Alone" de Halsey - **Attention** , langage cru et homophobe dans ce chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes, erreurs, oublis et la mise en page!

* * *

 **"Said he tried to phone me  
** _ **But I never have time**_  
 _ **He said that I never listen**_  
 _ **But I don't even try**_

 _ **I got a new place in Cali**_  
 _ **But I'm gone every night**_  
 _ **So I fill it with strangers**_  
 _ **So they keep on the lights**_

 _ **She said she told you she knows me**_  
 _ **But the face isn't right**_  
 _ **She asked if I recognized her**_  
 _ **And I told her I might"**_

Naruto ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Cela pouvait paraitre étrange mais tout dans sa vie semblait s'être passé sans son réel consentement, comme s'il s'était contenté de ne pas dire _"non"_ au lieu de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait.

C'est pour ça que ce soir, il se demandait une fois de plus à quel moment sa vie avait pris un tel tournant.

Est-ce que tout avait commencé dans la vielle chambre de Kiba, son meilleur ami de toujours ?

Lorsqu'à peine âgés de onze ans, ils avaient décidé de former un groupe de rock ?

Ou un peu plus tard, à quinze ans, quand ils avaient fini par signer en tant que boys band dans une grande maison de disque, troquant leur guitare, basse et batterie contre des chorégraphies épuisantes et des tenues pailletées ?

Les « Boyfriend » formés de Sai, Kiba, Sasori, Shino et lui, était **LE** groupe incontournable.

Malgré leur rupture de contrat très médiatique avec leur ancienne agence, les garçons n'avaient rien perdu de leur statut d'idoles internationales, maintenant leur place de numéro un dans l'univers de la pop.

Naruto n'avait que vingt ans mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir au moins dix de plus, les quatre années passées en tant que super star l'ayant épuisé plus que de raison.

Même si pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas que sa vie médiatique qui était à blâmer.

Sa vie personnelle et en particulier amoureuse, était aussi pour beaucoup responsable de cette tristesse coriace qui ne le lâchait plus.

Alors comme souvent, seul dans son coin, il cherchait à comprendre comment les choses avaient pris une telle tournure.

Mais tout lui paraissait irréel, comme s'il se souvenait de la vie d'un autre.

Il ne savait même plus vraiment comment son amant et lui avaient finis ensemble !

Soupirant, il saisit son verre, se tassant le plus possible dans son coin d'ombre, ne voulant surtout pas être abordé.

Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient en boucle.

Sasori était le dernier arrivé et même si c'était Naruto le plus jeune, le roux avait hérité du rôle de bébé trop gâté du groupe.

Les autres membres se connaissaient tous, devant à la base débuter à quatre, alors soucieux de le faire sentir le plus à l'aise et le mieux accepté possible, tous avaient eu tendance à lui passer ses caprices et lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait.

Personne ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement y penser, l'habitude était déjà là et le mal fait.

Sasori exigeait et les autres s'exécutaient.

Kiba parce qu'il était facile à vivre et serviable, Sai parce qu'il était soucieux du bon fonctionnement du groupe et que tant que le jeune homme faisait correctement son travail, rien ne lui posait de problème.

Naruto parce qu'il était celui qui prenait soin de tout le monde et aimait que ses membres et leur staff soit le plus heureux possible.

Et Shino, parce que malgré son comportement de connard, il avait un faible pour Naruto.

Pas un faible « amoureux », mais il le considérait comme un petit frère à surveiller, persuadé qu'il finirait par se bruler les ailes.

Comme dans toutes les familles, il y avait un bébé gâté et le chanteur n'y voyait aucun problème, bien trop heureux d'en avoir enfin une.

Le comportement capricieux de Sasori n'avait pas posé de souci au groupe qui s'était rapidement hissé en haut des chart, brisant record sur record et l'habitude de tout lui passer s'était ancrée en eux.

Ils avaient tous appris à ne pas questionner les demandes ou idées du roux tant qu'il ne causait aucun dommage sur le plan professionnel et ne blessait personne.

Alors lorsqu'un jour, celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus dormir avec Kiba mais avec Naruto, ce dernier avait donné son accord et pour lui faire plaisir, Shino avait changé de chambre.

Une fois encore, ils s'étaient tous pliés en quatre pour lui, bien que dans le fond, le plus jeune du groupe ait été le seul à l'avoir fait dans le but de lui faire plaisir.

Naruto avait toujours été faible face à Sasori, incapable de lui dire non.

Personne ne s'était réellement demandé pourquoi le roux avait exigé une telle chose, ni pourquoi il s'était soudain mis à coller le plus jeune du groupe, toujours accroché à lui comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Shino avait été le seul à demander, à soulever la question auprès des autres membres, mais ces derniers n'y voyaient rien de mal et comme Naruto, le principal concerné, ne s'en plaignait pas, l'histoire en était restée là.

Le chanteur se faufila le plus discrètement possible en direction du bar, la tête baissée, ses cheveux mi longs cachant son visage.

S'appuyant au comptoir en commandant un nouveau whisky, il retint la bouteille lorsque le barman voulut la reprendre après avoir rempli son verre.

Est-ce que c'était à ce moment là que sa vie avait réellement pris une voie sans issue, lorsque Sasori était venu s'installer dans sa chambre à la place de Shino ?

Ou un peu plus tard, lorsque celui-ci avait explosé pour la première fois ?

Naruto et les autres n'avaient pas compris à l'époque, qu'en s'appropriant la chambre du plus jeune, le roux s'appropriait aussi toute sa personne.

C'était sa façon de revendiquer le chanteur.

A ce moment là, pour lui, le blond était entièrement à lui.

Il ne s'était pas déclaré et n'avait pas demandé à Naruto ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ou s'il voulait un rendez vous et ce n'est que quelques semaines après le changement de chambre, que tout avait pris une dimension différente.

Vidant son verre d'une traite, l'artiste se servit à nouveau, retenant son envie de boire directement à la bouteille.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'image que lui ou ses membres voulaient voir dans la presse.

Il était une idole et se devait donc de rester lisse, collant au plus près à l'image ridicule et fade créée par l'agence.

Soupirant, il avala à nouveau son verre cul-sec, appréciant la brûlure qui se répandait le long de son gosier.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme il aurait cru et c'est en y repensant plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps souhaité.

Même si, tout était différent dans sa tête.

Ils étaient en studio ce soir là, enregistrant ce qui était aujourd'hui, l'un de leur plus gros tube et malgré le temps écoulé, Naruto se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque détail.

Ou peut-être que tout était faux et que son cerveau avait tout recréé, ajoutant ou effaçant des choses en ancrant le tout dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Le chanteur n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que l'un des ingénieurs du son flirtait avec lui, appréciant simplement la compagnie de quelqu'un de compétant et avec qui il était facile de travail.

Malgré l'image de « beau garçon » confiant et drôle que l'agence s'évertuait à lui construire, le blond était mal dans sa peau et marqué par la façon dont il avait été élevé alors l'idée d'être dragué n'effleurait jamais son esprit.

Même l'attention de leurs fans lui échappait souvent, songeant inconsciemment qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'hystérie que le groupe provoquait.

Est-ce que c'est ce qui l'avait perdu ? Le bonheur éveillé par l'intérêt de Sasori ?

Lorsque ce dernier avait débarqué en furie dans le studio, Naruto n'avait même pas compris s'il explosait contre lui ou l'ingénieur du son, surpris par l'expression qu'il lisait pour la première fois sur son visage.

Le roux semblait hors de contrôle, son corps entier mué par la rage et secoué par quelque chose de sombre qui avait ébranlé profondément le plus jeune, son instinct lui criant de se tenir le plus loin possible de cette folie qui brillait dans le regard de l'autre homme.

Jamais le chanteur n'avait vu Sasori dans cet état et même son père ou ceux qui avaient pourri son adolescence ne lui avaient déjà parus aussi effrayants.

Pourtant lorsque repoussé par les autres membres qui tentaient de contenir sa colère, le roux avait saisit son poignet, l'entrainant avec lui à l'extérieur, il s'était laissé faire, n'opposant pas le moindre début de résistance.

Oui, il avait souvent rêvé que ça arrive, mais pas comme ça.

Il n'y avait pas eu de mot doux, de tendresse ou de feux d'artifice émotionnel et la tension qui avait explosée cette nuit là, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'avait tant fait rêver.

Lorsque Sasori l'avait poussé contre le mur de leur chambre, Naruto s'était rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sa rage évidente ajoutant à sa puissance alors qu'il l'embrassait en tirant sur ses cheveux.

C'était un baiser brutal, comme les fausses caresses sur son corps qui avait laissé des marques ou les dents qui s'étaient plantées dans sa chair.

Le chanteur n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ressenti du plaisir, juste de la douleur et pourtant il s'était abandonné entièrement au roux, prenant tout le mal qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Sasori n'avait, avant lui, jamais touché un homme, son manque total d'expérience, son empressement et sa colère n'apportant que plus de souffrance à cette première étreinte qu'il n'avait plus été possible d'effacer.

Mais lorsque son amant s'était endormi ce soir là en l'étouffant presque, Naruto s'était dit que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début, depuis que son regard avait croisé le sien.

Jouant un instant avec son verre, le tapotant distraitement sur le comptoir au rythme de la musique, il soupira bruyamment, se demandant à nouveau ce qu'il faisait là.

Personne ne remarquait sa présence alors pourquoi était-il obligé d'assister à ce genre de soirée ?

Il n'était pas l'attraction du groupe ou celui que la presse voulait.

Puis savoir que son – amant -, ex amant était là, avec elle, à jouer au prince charmant...

Ino, était le phénomène du moment, **LA** Bad girl à la mode.

Alors forcément, Sasori, le « mauvais garçon » du groupe, se devait de former avec la jeune femme un super couple « cool » qui faisait rêver toutes les adolescentes du monde.

D'abord, tout n'avait été que rumeurs et photos faussement volées pour faire le buzz et enchainer les unes des magazines et même s'il avait été blessé et stressé, Naruto n'avait pas émis la moindre objection, sachant que c'était un jeu banal dans leur monde.

Mais il y a plus de quatre mois, son amant l'avait quitté pour la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation et son monde s'était effondré.

 _« Nous ne faisions que passer le temps, ça n'avait rien de sérieux ! Ino est quelqu'un avec qui je peux être vu ! Quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas honte et que je peux présenter à mes parents ! »_

Et peu importe à quel point ça faisait mal, Naruto n'avait rien à dire contre ça.

Lui, n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait fièrement amener à un diner de famille, pas quelqu'un à qui on tiendrait la main dans la rue ou qui avait une quelconque forme d'avenir à bâtir et partager.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé.

Et c'est pour ça que Sasori était, aujourd'hui encore, absolument **tout** pour lui.

Touchant machinalement ses grosses lunettes de soleil, il les remonta sur son nez avant d'avaler d'une traite un énième verre, son autre main déjà sur la bouteille pour s'en servir un autre.

 **W**

 _ **"I stayed a night out in Paris**_  
 _ **Where they don't know my name**_  
 _ **And I got into some trouble**_  
 _ **With that drink in my veins**_

 _ **I got a problem with parties**_  
 _ **'Cause it's loud in my brain**_  
 _ **And I can never say sorry**_  
 _ **'Cause I won't take the blame**_

 _ **I know I always go missing**_  
 _ **And you're lying awake**_  
 _ **But if you ask why I'm distant**_  
 _ **Oh, I'm runnin' away"**_

Sasuke était conscient des regards qui glissaient fébrilement sur lui, les gens autour aussi fascinés que terrorisés par sa présence et ce qu'ils savaient ou pensaient savoir de lui.

Ca ne le gênait presque plus d'être ainsi observé.

Parfois ça l'énervait, parfois ça le faisait rire mais il avait appris à passer au dessus et à s'en foutre.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se faire une place au sommet, l'avis de ces personnes n'avait plus aucun intérêt ou emprise sur lui.

Peu importe à quel point ils avaient pu se moquer de lui et peu importe ce qu'ils crachaient dans son dos, ils étaient tous prêt à n'importe quoi pour un seul regard de sa part, une seule preuve qu'il avait remarqué leur présence.

Comme si un signe de tête de Sasuke Uchiwa revenait à ce que leur existence entière soit reconnue et validée.

Comme si ça allait leur donner plus de crédibilité qu'un « homme comme lui » leur accorde une fraction de seconde de son temps.

Ce monde était encore plus superficiel que ce qu'il avait cru plus jeune.

Certes il était aussi un artiste mais il n'évoluait pas du tout dans le même univers que tous ces gens faux et sans âme qui se pressaient pour avoir leurs photos en une, qui se saluaient comme des amis et se poignardaient dans le dos, faisaient des discours plein d'éloge lors des remises de prix et crachaient leur venin quand personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Sasuke venait d'un monde plus brutal et dangereux mais où les valeurs étaient selon lui plus vraies et digne de respect.

Au milieu de la violence et de la haine, il avait trouvé des gens sur qui compter, une famille qu'il chérissait et en qui il avait confiance, quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait pu avoir dans ce milieu verni et pailleté.

Alors oui, il côtoyait ce monde écœurant lors des soirées, remises de prix et autres événements du genre mais il n'était pas des leurs et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire de plus avec eux.

Certains pensaient que c'est parce qu'il se sentait au dessus d'eux, qu'en tant que rappeur il ne voulait pas se mêler à d'autres styles mais Sasuke refusait simplement d'être associé à des gens faux et des artistes sans âme.

Il n'était pas sociable ou amical, pas du genre à sourire et dire ce que les autres avaient envie d'entendre.

La plupart des rappeurs, bons ou pas, jouaient sur le côté « bad boy » dangereux et violent mais tout le monde savait que dans le cas du brun ce n'était pas un jeu.

Les fusillades, les « guerres » entre l'est et l'ouest, les crew plus proches de gangs que de simple "équipes ", les provocations, les menaces, les cicatrices et les morts Tout ce dont il parlait dans ses textes, était vrai.

Tout était du vécu.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge, aucun désir de se bâtir une image pour vendre et faire cool.

Sasuke avait du sang sur les mains et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait honte ou qui le rendait fier.

C'était juste la vérité.

Comme le fait qu'il avait fait de la prison plusieurs fois ou que plus jeune il avait été en maison de redressements et en hôpital psychiatrique.

Comme le fait qu'il haïssait sa famille, notamment sa mère plus que tout ou qu'il était mentalement instable.

Ce n'était pas un personnage inventé, des rumeurs pour accroitre son aura de mauvais garçon ou un plan marketing élaboré.

Juste la vérité.

Ou du moins, une forme de cette notion galvaudée.

 _Mass_ aussi était connu de tous. Enfin, son existence, bien que les folles histoires n'avaient pour la plupart aucun sens.

Sasuke ne se considérait pas comme fou malgré tout ce que le reste du monde s'évertuait à dire.

Oui il avait une voix dans sa tête, une sorte de seconde personnalité née dans son enfance chaotique et oui, cet alter égo nommé _Mass_ était extrêmement dangereux, toujours à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Mais non, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un qui méritait d'être enfermé dans une chambre capitonnée, dont on aurait jeté la clef, comme le souhaitait sa mère ou ses détracteurs.

 _Mass_ était celui qui contrôlait ses démons, leur gardien et leader.

Son allié.

Peu importe les désirs et conseils des psychiatres, il ne comptait pas s'en débarrasser.

L'autre était une partie de lui, aussi vivante que s'il était un double de chair et d'os.

Ses proches le savaient et bien que les médecins ne considèrent pas ça comme « sain », ils se comportaient tous comme si _Mass_ était une entité à part et non juste une voix dans sa tête.

De toute façon, à quel moment exactement avaient-ils vécu ou connu quelque chose de sain ?

Cherchant une tête familière parmi la foule, il grogna intérieurement en n'en trouvant aucune.

Où étaient passé les siens ?

Kakashi lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait pas à rester trop longtemps et Gaara qu'il ne disparaitrait pas pendant des heures !

Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas compter sur eux lorsqu'ils étaient en soirée !

L'un devait jouer les producteurs, parlant business et gros billets et l'autre devait être avec Neji et Deidara à draguer des stars de la pop en manque de sensations fortes !

Lui n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça.

Aya était chez sa mère et ça le mettait toujours dans un état indéfinissable.

Il était anxieux, énervé, inquiet et triste à la fois, _Mass_ n'arrangeant en rien son état, nourrissant doucement sa paranoïa.

Il n'aimait pas savoir sa petite fée avec Sakura mais c'était hélas les règles de la garde partagée.

Déboutonnant plusieurs boutons de sa chemise d'une main, il serra son verre de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas bon, il commençait à trop penser et son double s'agitait.

Il avait besoin de distraction et le plus vite possible.

 **W**

Naruto soupira de soulagement lorsque la blonde siliconée qui l'avait abordé toute souriante avec un verre de champagne, s'éloigna, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher sa déception.

Il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Mais qui pouvait se douter que l'image façonnée par le groupe n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Tout le monde s'en foutait de toute façon !

Il aurait pu faire semblant et jouer le jeu mais pourquoi au juste ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie.

Son œil le faisait encore horriblement souffrir et ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes.

Dernièrement, Sasori explosait facilement et c'était de plus en plus compliqué de suivre le rythme.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, les coups d'éclats du roux étaient passés d'occasionnels à réguliers mais Naruto savait que c'était le stress qui parlait pour lui.

Le groupe avait traversé plusieurs tempêtes et son amant était celui sur qui toute la pression pesait.

Sans compter qu'il faisait ses débuts de comédien prochainement et que son couple avec Ino attirait l'attention de tous les médias.

Non, vraiment, Naruto comprenait.

Il savait qu'une fois les choses apaisées, Sasori reviendrait vers lui et qu'il serait à nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Ce n'était que le stress.

Le stress et **rien d'autre**.

Ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte de fée, l'amour n'était pas fait d'arc en ciel, de ciel bleu, de cœurs énormes et de bonheur éternel !

Il avait passé l'âge de croire à ces bêtises !

Vidant le fond de sa bouteille, il fit signe au barman qui retint tout commentaire, sortant une neuve de sous le bar.

Cette fois ci, il ne tenta pas de la récupérer ou de servir le chanteur, l'ouvrant simplement avant de retourner à ses autres clients.

Le blond ne savait pas à combien de verre il était mais il ne comptait de toute façon pas, ayant depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de se contenir.

Il tenait bien l'alcool malgré sa carrure et il espérait toujours finir par faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

Jusque là ce n'était pas efficace mais à défaut de noyer ses démons, il faisait au moins taire la douleur physique.

Ce n'était pas négligeable.

 **W**

Sasuke et l'ennui ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Jamais.

Lorsque le brun s'ennuyait lors d'événements officiels ou de soirées de ce genre, il finissait forcement par faire une connerie.

Comme un enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une bêtise à faire pour s'occuper et se divertir.

Ce soir, il était resté tant bien que mal sage, ayant promis à K' qu'il ne provoquerait aucune catastrophe.

Même si le très renommé Kakashi, n'était plus son « patron », Sasuke n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui l'avait découvert et permis de débuter.

C'était un membre de sa famille et il le respectait énormément.

Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun problème à le laisser jouer les patrons lorsqu'il s'agissait de supporter les avocats, la presse ou encore la paperasse !

Le rappeur savait que comme lui, son ainé préférerait être chez lui auprès de sa femme et de sa fille au lieu de devoir supporter cette brochette de sois disant artistes !

Alors il s'efforçait le plus possible de tenir sa promesse.

Mais cela faisait plusieurs heures et ils l'avaient tous laissé livré à lui-même en sachant pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le temps commençait à se faire long et l'ennui beaucoup trop difficile à supporter.

Sasuke pensait de plus en plus et c'était encore pire que tout le reste.

Le brun lorsqu'il était ennuyé, pouvait causer des problèmes bruyants et couteux mais lorsqu'il se laissait entrainer trop profondément dans les méandres de son esprit, les choses devenaient dangereuses.

 **Beaucoup trop dangereuses.**

Soufflant profondément, il regarda sa montre, un superbe cadeau de Neji, se répétant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une petite heure à patienter avant d'enfin rentrer.

Il pouvait le faire.

Un gloussement ridicule retentit alors qu'un verre se répandait sur sa chemise, imbibant le tissu hors de prix d'un liquide rose fluo.

Sasuke grogna en relevant la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui rentrer dedans et continuait de glousser comme un idiot, ajoutant encore à son envie de l'étrangler.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il serra les poings, sentant le besoin de l'envoyer au sol prendre le dessus.

Cet idiot ne s'excusait même pas ! Il restait là à rire, ses cheveux décoiffés partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux exprimant la quantité de drogue ingurgitée.

Heureusement, le rappeur s'était lui contenté d'un seul joint, conscient que c'était le seul moyen de tenir la promesse faite à Kakashi.

Enfin, _d'essayer_ de la tenir.

Il avait fait son possible, mais on ne pouvait pas venir lui rire à la figure lorsque son esprit était plein d'images de sa fille seule avec sa mère et espérer en sortir sans souffrir.

Alors qu'il était prêt à casser un nez et quelques dents, une forte prise se fit sentir sur son épaule et il reconnut immédiatement Gaara, même sans le voir, coupant court à tout réflexe de l'envoyer au sol.

-Sas' ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami, la colère lisible sur son visage.

-Tu es en probation bordel ! Si tu déconnes, tu vas retourner en taule ! Continua le roux sans se laisser impressionner. Aya revient bientôt, tu veux vraiment lui dire que c'est impossible car tu as cogné un abruti qui a trop bu ?!

L'espace d'un instant, l'expression de Sasuke fut si violente qu'il sembla prêt à exploser mais finalement, il s'éloigna du jeune homme ivre, le bousculant au passage.

Ce dernier finit au sol et les gens qui s'étaient rapprochés s'écartèrent pour ne surtout pas risquer d'être la cible de la colère du brun.

Le rappeur avait l'air hors de lui, encore plus terrifiant qu'à son arrivée et plus personne ne voulait croiser son regard maintenant.

Au fond, deux gardes du corps bougèrent aussi, gardant leur distance, sachant que Sasuke était encore moins d'humeur à être collé maintenant.

-Sas'...  
\- Ca va ! Cracha le brun en se détachant du bras de son ami. Ca va !

Gaara hocha simplement la tête en s'éloignant un peu.

-Trouve K' et dis lui que je ne reste pas plus d'un quart d'heure, si ça dérape, il sera responsable ! Gronda le rappeur.

Le roux disparut rapidement dans la foule et Sasuke le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le perde, la voix de _Mass_ se faisant plus forte à chaque pas qui les éloignait.

 **W**

Naruto grimaça, il ne pouvait même pas aller pisser sans entendre des « Ino » par ci et « Sasori » par là ! Les stars présentes se montrant aussi ridicules que les midinettes en chaleur qui fantasmaient sur LE couple du moment !

Grognant en sentant le tissu rugueux de son haut frotter contre sa plaie au torse, il maudit une fois de plus leurs stylistes.

Qui pouvaient réellement penser que ce genre de fringues grotesques et hideuses étaient cool ou sexy ?!

Vraiment, la mode des boys band était un mystère pour lui !

Il portait un espèce de baggy qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'était soulagé dedans et une sorte de chemise à imprimés panthère dont la matière était aussi agréable qu'un gant de crin plongé dans du sel.

Il était ridicule, dégoulinant et sa blessure saignait !

-Génial... Siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

Serrant la bouteille cachée sous son bras, il baissa la tête et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le balcon qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

 _ **"I, I know you wanna**_  
 _ **I, I know you wanna**_  
 _ **Slip under my armor**_

 _ **I, I know you wanna**_  
 _ **I, I know you wanna**_  
 _ **Slip under my armor"**_

Sasuke étouffait, la colère ne voulant pas complètement disparaitre.

Il avait ouvert sa chemise en grand, dévoilant sans pudeur son torse tatoué et couverts de cicatrices ou reposait une chaine en argent avec un pendentif gravé.

Sa chemise était foutu et y penser l'agaçait encore.

Pas vraiment pour le vêtement en lui-même mais plus à cause du gloussement ridicule de l'idiot qui l'avait salie.

Ca ne faisait que dix minutes que Gaara avait disparu mais c'était déjà trop et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience nécessaire pour en supporter plus.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction.

C'était une urgence !

Et comme pour répondre à ses prières, il apparut juste dans son champ de vision, son horrible chemise flashant quelques secondes sous l'une des lumières de l'imposant salon.

Une de ces fillettes de groupe pour gamine en pleine puberté !

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres alors qu'il se pressait déjà à sa suite.

Il avait trouvé la victime parfaite.

Tant pis pour Kakashi, il avait essayé !

XxxX

C'était un balcon condamné mais accessible avec un peu d'effort et c'est pour ça que Naruto l'avait choisi.

Il était dans un coin sombre et peu animé ou personne ou presque ne venait se perde vu qu'il n'y avait ni grande star ni journaliste.

 **L'idéal.**

Le blond déblaya la porte, grimaçant sous la douleur provoquée par les mouvements mais tenant bon, motivé par la lune qui brillait à l'extérieur.

Il avait l'urgence de la voir de plus près, de sentir l'air frais le recouvrir de frisson et surtout, de s'éloigner un peu plus encore de cette soirée et ses invités.

Les arroseurs automatiques étaient allumés et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes, lui arrachant même un semblant de sourire.

Il inspira profondément, gardant l'air un moment avant de tout relâcher et de finir par tousser, son corps encore meurtri n'appréciant pas vraiment l'effort.

Buvant une longue rasade pour faire passer la douleur, il s'appuya à la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur le croisant de lune.

Si seulement il était toujours capable de briller dans l'obscurité, d'attirer encore les regards comme une étoile était censée le faire...

Il soupira en se baissant un peu, posant son menton contre le rebord du balcon.

C'était frais, agréable.

XxxX

Sasuke observa quelques instants sans proie avant de pousser la porte du balcon qui claqua derrière lui.

L'autre tourna doucement la tête avant de simplement reporter son attention sur le ciel.

Le rappeur sentit son pouls pulser.

Est-ce que ce petit merdeux venait de l'ignorer ?!

Sourcils froncés, il rejoignit aussi la rambarde, son regard tourné vers l'insolent.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les hostilités lorsqu'il remarqua un bout de ce que les lunettes qui avait glissé sur son nez, cachaient.

La surprise de voir un tel œil au beurre noir le força à garder le silence quelques secondes.

-Qui aurait cru que les crêpages de chignon de pédales puissent être aussi violents ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

L'autre tourna à nouveau la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sasuke se dit qu'il portait forcément des lentilles, le bleu de ses yeux lui semblant d'une teinte bien trop spéciale pour être réelle.

Malgré la couleur, ça lui rappelait une sorte de métal en fusion qui menaçait d'engloutir vivant ceux qui osaient l'affronter.

Le rappeur ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le gosse le regarde comme ça.

Avec autant de colère et de défi.

-Ce n'est pas le bon soir pour ces conneries !

Ni à ce qu'il lui réponde ainsi.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

Plus que l'agacement et l'envie de le cogner pour le remettre à sa place, c'était la curiosité qui primait.

Sasuke aimait les mystères et le jeune homme semblait avoir de quoi l'occuper un peu sans avoir à créer un chaos qui lui ferait briser sa promesse.

C'était parfait.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fiotte en paillettes a le visage d'un boxeur après un combat intense ? Questionna-t-il en l'observant avec attention.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

Le rappeur serra les poings, contrôlant sa colère face à son comportement, se concentrant plutôt sur sa main qui tenait fermement une bouteille de bourbon couteux.

Ca aussi c'était une surprise !

Il aurait plutôt vu le gamin avec un de ces cocktails fluo pour filles, servis dans des verres impossibles à tenir correctement, aux rebords plein de sucre, ornés d'ombrelles ridicules.

Mais apparemment il avait bon gout en matière d'alcool et une bonne descente au vu de ce qui manquait à la bouteille.

Sa main ne tremblait pas et il amena le goulot sans mal à ses lèvres, impressionnant le brun par la facilité avec laquelle il avala une longue goulée du liquide ambré.

Sasuke secoua la tête, amusé.

Oui, le merdeux était définitivement un mystère.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto savait parfaitement qui était l'homme près de lui mais il était trop ivre ou trop vide pour avoir peur et s'écraser.

Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de fuir, c'était **son** coin tranquille !

-Tu ne sais absolument pas qui je suis, comment je m'appelle ou dans quel groupe je chante hein ?! Lança-t-il.

Son ton oscillait entre la raillerie et la fatigue. Un mélange qui sonnait étrangement, même à ses propres oreilles.

-Vous êtes tous pareil ! Rétorqua le rappeur. Tu es juste une pédale panthère parmi des dizaines d'autres !

Le chanteur grogna. Pas à cause des dires du brun mais plus au souvenir de l'atroce haut qu'il portait.

Et parce qu'il en avait vraiment ras le bol !

Il n'avait pas envie de servir de défouloir au dieu du South Club !

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

Voilà, maintenant, il se retrouvait avec les mêmes questions qu'à son arrivée !

Grognant à nouveau, il avala une gorgée, espérant noyer, encore une fois, toutes ses réflexions.

Son agacement amusait beaucoup Sasuke qui était ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à tourmenter pour échapper à ses propres démons.

 _Mass_ les gardait bien dans le rang tant qu'il remplissait sa part.

Soudain, la posture du blond changea complètement, le prenant par surprise.

Naruto s'était redressé, tout son corps tendu, la tête droite et le regard fixé devant alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à la rambarde.

La bouteille presque vide chuta, le bruit étouffé par la musique et la distance.

Sasuke se tendit aussi, contaminé par l'état du jeune homme près de lui, tous ses sens soudain en alerte.

Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à attaquer et sortir les armes dissimulées sur lui.

Naruto sentait un regard lourd dans son dos et un frisson le secoua.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait parfaitement qui était là.

Est-ce que c'était le pouvoir de _l'amour_ ?

Qu'est ce que Sasori voulait ? Il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis leur rupture, encore moins en public !

-Naruto, tu vas bien ?

La voix du roux était faussement amicale et le blond se demanda pourquoi il était en colère exactement.

Qu'avait-il fait, seul dans son coin ?

Ou était-ce Ino qui l'avait contrarié ?

-Tu as trop bu ? Continua son ex amant en avançant doucement.

Sasuke observait l'échange toujours aussi tendu, ne ratant aucun des mouvements du nouvel arrivé.

-Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? Demanda ce dernier. On t'importune ?

Le rappeur laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris.

Est-ce que ce minable aux cheveux fluo pensait pouvoir quelque chose contre lui ?

Naruto lui, compris enfin Sasori était jaloux.

Comme toujours et malgré leur rupture, son ancien petit ami ne supportait pas qu'il adresse la parole à un autre homme.

Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que le grand, célèbre, **homophobe** , Sasuke Uchiwa qui détestait plus que tout les boys band, était venu le séduire lui, une pathétique idole ?

-J'admirais juste la vue avant de partir ! Rétorqua-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

Le roux posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la serrer et les doigts de Naruto se crispèrent plus fort contre la rambarde.

Sasuke observait avec attention, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

C'était étrange, un peu plus tôt, Gaara avait eu à peu près le même geste que ce rouquin et pourtant, ça semblait complètement différent.

Là, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement dominateur, quelque chose qui faisait gronder et s'agiter _Mass_ de plus en plus fort.

Quel était ce langage codé que les deux hommes utilisaient ?

-Oui, rentre donc avant qu'un incident fâcheux ne se produise. Lâcha fermement Sasori avant de repartir aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

Naruto ne s'était pas tourné une seule fois vers lui, son regard n'ayant pas quitté la lune et plusieurs instants passèrent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne soudain du rebord.

Remontant ses lunettes, cachant son regard où une tempête s'était déclenchée, il tourna le dos au rappeur et disparut à son tour, sans un mot.

Sasuke mit quelques secondes à revenir complètement à lui, la tension quittant son corps mais l'agacement lui nouant l'estomac.

Il avait cru que le gosse était un mystère amusant mais au final ce n'était qu'une déception !

A quoi s'était-il attendu de la part d'un groupe de pédales à paillettes ?

De plus en plus agacé, il sortit son téléphone qui vibrait contre sa cuisse, aboyant dans l'appareil.

-Quoi ?!  
-Sas' qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que tu  
-TA GUEULE ! Grogna le brun, interrompant son ami. Je sors tout de suite et la voiture a intérêt à être prête !

Nullement affecté par son ton, Gaara s'inquiéta au lieu de s'offusquer.

-Ca va ? Questionna-t-il. Tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le parfait croissant de lune qui illuminait la nuit.

-J'ai perdu mon temps !

 _ **"I know you're dying to meet me**_  
 _ **But I can just tell you this**_  
 _ **Baby, as soon as you meet me**_  
 _ **You'll wish that you never did"**_

 _Edward déposa sa guitare, lorsque les dernières notes moururent._

 _-Voilà, c'était mon dernier bébé ! S'exclama-t-il. On se retrouve vendredi pour le live spécial Nirvana et j'espère avoir vos avis dans les commentaires en attendant !_

 _Coupant sa caméra, il ôta son masque de félin qui cachait entièrement son visage et détacha ses cheveux, une longue cascade blonde dégoulinant sur ses frêles épaules._

 _-Est-ce que je devrais la refaire ? Se demanda-t-il en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau, les yeux fixés sur son écran._

 _Il était toujours anxieux avant de publier une nouvelle vidéo pour ses abandonnés, notamment lorsqu'il interprétait une de ses œuvres personnelles comme aujourd'hui._

 _Hésitant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et fut surpris de voir qu'il était bien plus tard que prévu._

 _Près de deux heures du matin et il n'avait toujours pas diné !_

 _Observant son ordinateur il soupira avant de se lever, repoussant brusquement sa chaise._

 _Il lui fallait de la glace ! Beaucoup de glace !_

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce début! Le chapitre 2 viendra si vous le souhaitez!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gasoline

Titre: Rough Love (RL) **  
**Genre:Drame -Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Yaoi - Famille - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence physique et psychologique  
Mots clés: Violences conjugales (Pas concernant le SasuNaru) - Reconstruction - Traumatismes - Confiance - Musique  
Résumé: _"Regarde-moi. Que suis-je devenu? Je ne suis qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as joué puis détruit. C'est quoi l'amour? Est-ce que ça pousse et bouscule? Et est-ce que ça te hante? Te fait sentir comme un idiot? Tous les autres garçons m'ont laissé parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec ces cauchemars où j'accepte l'amour brutal"_

* * *

Note 1 : Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël et que vous allez bien.

Note 2 : On avance toujours aussi lentement ! Je vous assure qu'écrire des chapitres aussi minuscules me trouble beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression d'écrire du vide ! XD Mais j'espère relever le défi qu'est ce format et plus largement toute cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle est assez spéciale et pas vraiment « excitante » surtout vu la lenteur de la mise en place donc je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de lecteurs mais, s'il y a bien un projet qui ira jusqu'au bout, c'est celui-ci !

Note 3 : La chanson du chapitre est "Gasoline" de Halsey. Artiste dont une très grosse partie des chansons se trouve sur la playlist de cette histoire.

Note 4 : J'ai posté le chapitre 1 de Wings et celui-ci assez vite mais je ne promets pas de faire aussi rapidement pour les suites. Il faut savoir que comme j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, je privilégie, la plupart du temps, les histoires où la « demande » est la plus importe tout simplement. Donc même s'il y a pour le moment 4 chapitres d'écrits pour cette histoire et Wings, je ne peux pas promettre que je vais bosser sur les versions Naruto et les mettre en ligne au plus vite. Et non, ce n'est pas un truc du genre « commentez sinon je ne poste pas ! » Vous devez savoir depuis le temps que je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Seulement, n'étant hélas qu'une humaine débordée, je ne peux pas tout gérer en même temps donc il est normal que je fasse petit à petit et assez logique que je me base sur l'intérêt suscité par une œuvre et l'importance de l'attente lorsque je dois choisir ce que je traite en premier. C'est ce que je fais depuis des années mais comme on m'a dernièrement souvent demandé des précisions/informations sur mon planning, je fais ce petit pavé inutile ! ^^ Sinon je bosse toujours sur STDF et je…. Désespère ! XD

* * *

" _ **Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?**_  
 _ **Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?**_  
 _ **Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?**_  
 _ **Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?"**_

-Tu as encore perdu du poids ! S'exclama la styliste.

Elle était clairement agacée et Naruto baissa la tête, regardant le pantalon qui tombait sur ses hanches menaçant de finir au sol s'il bougeait trop.

Heureusement sa chemise longue cachait les marques sur son corps, souvenir de son dernier « moment » avec Sasori.

-Comment je vais trouver une tenue en accord avec celles des autres maintenant ?! Râla la grande rousse.

Elle était dans l'équipe depuis pas mal de temps mais n'avait jamais semblé apprécier le chanteur, toujours plus douce avec Sai ou évidement son ex amant.

Les filles adoraient toujours Sasori.

Ses sourires charmeurs, son regard de velours et ses clins d'œil coquins les faisaient toutes fondre.

Repoussant les idées noires qui l'envahissaient, il s'excusa, ne recevant en réponse qu'un geste de la main et l'ordre de se déshabiller.

Il ne manqua pas son commentaire lorsqu'il disparut dans la petite salle de bain au lieu d'ôter ses vêtements directement devant elle, comme le faisaient les autres et comme il l'avait aussi fait à une époque.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient pris les mesures il y a peu de temps mais les kilos semblaient quitter son corps aussi vite que l'alcool y pénétrait dernièrement.

Naruto n'avait jamais été massif mais leur première agence les avait forcés à prendre des muscles très vite, les épuisant à la musculation et les gavant de produits illégaux, sans se soucier de leur croissance ou de leur santé.

Les choses avaient changé mais alors que tous les autres membres semblaient garder et entretenir leurs muscles et carrures, le blond avait entièrement dégonflé.

Il ne faisait plus vraiment de sport en dehors des heures de danse sans fin imposées par leurs chorégraphies, dormait mal et mangeait très peu, l'inquiétude le dévorant de l'intérieur.

Puis de toute façon, Sasori le préférait comme ça.

Soupirant, il sortit de la salle de bain, non sans avoir vérifié que ses cheveux lâchés cachaient bien la marque violette sur sa nuque.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna distraitement Kiba à moitié avachi sur Shino.

Le reste du groupe venait d'arriver et tous, en dehors de son ancien amant, avaient les yeux fixés sur Naruto.

Reprenant contenance, ce dernier tenta de sourire.

-Juste un mal de tête atroce ! Souffla-t-il. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer un peu !

Son ami hocha simplement la tête et il sortit rapidement après avoir attrapé sa veste.

Une fois dans le couloir, il expira profondément, s'appuyant un peu plus loin contre l'un des murs.

Il avait envie de vomir.

-Naruto ?

Relevant la tête, le blond tomba sur le visage d'Iruka.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.  
-Oui ! S'exclama-il précipitamment. Juste...

Il gesticula avant de tapoter sa tempe.

-Oh, encore tes migraines...

Iruka était gentil et compétent mais le chanteur n'était jamais réellement à l'aise avec lui parce qu'il était aussi très proche de Sasori.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler alors.

Naruto se tendit

-Un problème ? S'enquit-il.  
-Non, aucun ! Lui sourit l'autre. Je voulais seulement te parler d'un projet solo.  
-Pour qui ?

Iruka rit.

-Pour toi évidement !

Le blond cligna des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Tu sais que le groupe est en hiatus pour le moment et qu'en dehors des quelques obligations communes que vous avez, vous êtes libres... Expliqua l'autre homme. Chacun s'occupe de ses activés solos et je pensais que ce serait l'idéal pour un album, au moins un mini.

Naruto ne réalisait toujours pas ce que l'ainé lui disait, des centaines d'idées différentes explosant dans son esprit.

L'agence voulait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose en solo ?

 **Lui ?!**

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Parce que tu es un artiste !  
-Oh... Vraiment ?

Le chanteur était toujours perdu.

-Ecoute, je sais que ton style est différent de celui du groupe et que donc tu ne peux pas vraiment t'exprimer, là ce sera l'occasion ! Expliqua le brun. On te doit les plus gros succès des « Boyfriends », tu mérites d'enfin faire ce que tu veux !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

-Vas te reposer, on en reparlera lorsque tu seras plus en forme, d'accord ? Lui sourit Iruka.

Acquiesçant simplement, le blond ne bougea pas, laissant l'autre le dépasser pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

 **W**

" _ **Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?**_  
 _ **Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?**_  
 _ **Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?**_  
 _ **Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?"**_

 _« Dans quelques minutes, l'interview exclusive du plus adorable des mauvais garçons, Sasori ! »_

Sasuke grogna, bien qu'il ne soit pas devant la télévision, occupé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine avec des sandwichs.

Gaara et Tenten étaient avachis devant des clips depuis un moment et le rappeur était chargé de les nourrir.

Les deux amis avaient travaillé tard dans la nuit et n'avaient pas encore fermé l'œil, incapable de dormir malgré leur épuisement évident.

Sasuke pouvait comprendre, la fatigue battait rarement l'excitation, le stress et l'impatience que la sortie d'un album provoquait.

Celui de Tenten était presque prêt et Gaara, étant celui qui avait travaillé sur les musiques, certains textes et la production, était aussi agité que la jeune femme.

Pour être honnête, lui-même était touché par l'ambiance indescriptible qui accompagnait chaque comeback.

En tant qu'ami et « leader », il était normal qu'il se sente concerné.

-Je vous préviens, si vous comptez nous infliger la face de cette diva pailletée, je vous prive de bouffe ! Grogna-t-il.  
-Mais je voulais entendre ses secrets make-up ! Rétorqua Tenten. Il a toujours des yeux mieux mis en valeur que les miens !

L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux bleus de Naruto flashèrent dans l'esprit du rappeur et il siffla avec mépris.

-Ils sont tellement banals à côté des autres que c'est normal qu'il soit celui qui y mette le plus d'efforts !

Gaara et la jeune femme se regardèrent avant de tourner en même temps la tête vers leur ami.

-QUOI ?! Aboya-t-il sur la défensive.

Il posa brutalement son couteau et les deux autres préférèrent reporter leur attention sur l'écran, Tenten changeant de chaine musicale.

Derrière eux, Sasuke continuait ses sandwichs plus bruyamment, exprimant clairement son agacement.

Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna qu'il lâcha tout pour se précipiter vers l'appareil.

C'était la sonnerie attribuée à sa petite fée et son cœur s'emballa sous l'inquiétude.

Il avait confié un portable à sa fille pour qu'ils puissent toujours être en contact, communiquant la journée par messages et le soir de vive voix, en finissant par une histoire ou une berceuse.

Le rappeur voulait se reprendre mais il était incapable de ne pas se laisser submerger par la paranoïa lorsqu'il s'agissait de son seul amour.

-Aya, bébé, calme toi !

Sasuke avait déjà quitté la cuisine, prêt à partir, le ton de sa fille suffisant à le terrifier.

-C'est bien mon cœur ! Ferme à clé et reste-y ! Lança-t-il en courant. Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que papa arrive !

Tenten et Gaara qui s'étaient rapidement levés en entendant leur ami, le suivirent lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment de la villa, sautant dans la première voiture qu'il vit.

Le rappeur accéléra à l'ouverture du portail, écrasant presque certains des paparazzis qui campaient devant la demeure.

-Merde ! Lança le roux en montant à son tour dans un bolide. Appelle Kakashi !

Tenten l'observa démarrer en trombe à son tour, son téléphone déjà à l'oreille.

-Il ne va pas aimer ça... Souffla-t-elle.

Sasuke avait dépassé toutes les limitations vitesses, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paparazzis ou ses amis qui le suivaient, uniquement concentré sur l'urgence de la situation.

Il devait être auprès de sa fille, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Une fois sur la piste de l'aéroport privé, il ne se gara même pas et ne ferma pas la porte de la voiture derrière lui, courant vers le jet qui l'attendait.

Kakashi le connaissait bien et avait compris qu'il se dirigerait immédiatement ici.

Ca irait plus vite par les airs.

Les crissements de pneus de la voiture de Gaara se firent entendre mais il ne se retourna pas, concentré sur son mentor.

-Je suis pressé K' ! Hurla-t-il en tentant d'atteindre les escaliers.

Face à son expression, l'autre homme le laissa passer, décidant que la discussion pouvait attendre l'intérieur du jet.

Il le suivit, accompagné de deux autres hommes et Gaara.

Comme le craignait Kakashi, Sasuke était loin d'être assez calme pour supporter le vol.

Le rappeur tournait sur lui-même en insultant son ex femme entre deux sons inhumains et la marque de son poing était déjà imprimée dans l'un des dossiers de sièges.

-Sas'... SAS' !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le regard noir et le visage déformé par la rage.

-POURQUOI L'AVION N'A PAS ENCORE DÉCOLLÉ ?! Hurla-t-il.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-S'il arrive quelque chose à Aya...

Sa phrase mourut dans un grondement animal et il renversa d'un geste du bras les verres posés sur le bar.

-Je vais la tuer ! Cria-t-il. On aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps !

 _« Oh non, pas de_ _ **« on »**_ _aujourd'hui »_ Songea Kakashi.

Il saisit son protégé par le bras, lui tendant une boite de comprimés.

-Prends ça !

L'autre le repoussa, se défaisant violemment de son emprise en faisant tomber le flacon au sol.

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE PUTAIN DE MÉDOCS MAIS DE MA FILLE ! Hurla-t-il.

Gaara ramassa immédiatement les cachets, plongeant son regard bleu glacial dans le sien aussi sombre que la nuit.

-On veut tous aller chercher Aya mais si tu es dans cet état on ne peut rien faire ! Lança-t-il fermement mais sans crier.

Il se rapprocha de lui, collant presque leurs corps, une main pressée sur son épaule.

-On va être coincé dans un putain d'avion, tu ne peux **absolument** pas laisser sortir _Mass_ ! Ajouta-t-il en appuyant la boite de compris contre son torse.

C'était un fait, _Mass_ était dangereux.

Ce n'est pas que les amis du rappeur craignaient pour leur sécurité mais il savait que l'autre pouvait parfois se montrer incontrôlable et ne se souciait absolument pas de la sienne lorsque celle de ses proches était concernée.

Ils se souvenaient tous encore très bien de la fois où _Mass_ avait sauté d'un bolide à pleine vitesse et du séjour à l'hôpital qui avait suivi.

Alors l'idée de le laisser prendre le contrôle en plein vol...

Sasuke avait gardé le silence, son corps semblant lutter pour ne pas entièrement exploser et finalement, il saisit le flacon tendu par son ami.

Il avala trois pilules sans eau et se laissa tomber dans l'un des sièges, les mains crispées sur les rebords.

-Maintenant, faites décoller cet avion ! Siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

" _ **And all the people say,**_  
 _ **You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**_  
 _ **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**_  
 _ **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**_  
 _ **Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."**_

Sakura n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle avait fini par faire la « fête », invitant des amis aussi accros qu'elle.

Complètement ivre et défoncée, comme toutes les épaves qui peuplaient la demeure, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une fille à protéger.

Oubliant même, comme souvent, jusqu'à son existence.

En reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle avait cru drôle d'organiser une chasse au trésor pour retrouver la petite, comme si être pourchassé par des adultes peu vêtus, voire nus, aussi soûls que drogués allait lui donner envie de se montrer.

Sasuke repoussa sans douceur les « invités », cognant un homme contre un mur.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Cria-t-il, hors de lui. Le premier qui s'approche de ma fille est mort !

Les gardes du corps et Kakashi ouvrirent en grand les volets pour faire entrer la lumière, poussant le plus de gens vers la sortie alors que Gaara était derrière le rappeur.

-Tu ne peux pas, c'est à mon tour de l'avoir pour encore...

Sakura se tut, incapable de se souvenir depuis combien temps sa fille était avec elle ou le temps qu'il restait à son tour de garde.

Sasuke se figea, se tournant lentement vers elle, la faisant reculer lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-Toi... Il la pointa du doigt, sa voix beaucoup trop calme.

 **Mortellement calme.**

-Plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras d'elle !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement, le ton de son ex mari semblant dissiper les restants d'alcool et de drogue.

-Je ne suis pas en état de te parler sans te tuer alors ferme là ! Gronda-t-il.

Sakura avait vécu assez longtemps avec Sasuke pour le connaitre.

Pour savoir que si, malgré les rumeurs, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle ou une autre femme, _Mass_ n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'exterminer pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Alors elle se tut, s'appuyant contre l'un des murs du couloir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Quand je penserais être capable de me retenir, je te contacterai, en attendant, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier ! Cracha Sasuke avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il connaissait très bien la maison vu qu'elle lui appartenait à l'époque et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant la salle de bain du troisième étage.

S'accroupissant face à la porte, il tapota doucement.

-Aya ! Aya bébé, c'est papa !

Gaara était à quelques pas, aussi nerveux que lui.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Sasuke sortit son téléphone, sa main tremblant lorsqu'il tapa un rapide message.

Les quelques secondes qui passèrent parurent des heures interminables pour les deux hommes, le loquet résonnant bruyamment à leurs oreilles alors que leurs regards anxieux ne quittaient pas la porte.

D'abord, il n'y eut qu'un léger grincement, un petit bout du visage d'Aya apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement, puis reconnaissant son père, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Gémit-elle.

Sasuke la serra fort contre lui, s'autorisant enfin à respirer, sentant Gaara faire de même.

-Ca va aller mon cœur, papa est là... La rassura-t-il en caressant son dos.

Se détachant un peu pour la regarder, il l'inspecta avec attention, son cœur se serrant face à l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Elle était pieds nus et en pyjama, celui rose et blanc qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble avant son départ, ses cheveux complètement emmêlés, serrant dans sa main son téléphone.

Ses yeux étaient humides, son visage pâle et elle semblait aussi angoissée qu'épuisée.

Il sentit la rage le secouer à nouveau et _Mass_ gronder férocement, désireux d'aller punir ceux qui étaient responsable de l'état de leur petite fée.

Se concentrant sur sa fille, il repoussa le tout, caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée, tu n'as mal nulle part ? Questionna-t-il. Personne ne t'a touchée ?

Elle eut juste le temps de secouer la tête avant que son père ne la serre à nouveau contre lui, laissant échapper un profond soupire de soulagement.

-Je peux rentrer à la maison ? Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix  
-Bien sûr Trésor ! Répondit le rappeur. Tout de suite !

Il se releva alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

-Salut tonton ! Souffla-t-elle en agitant la main.

Gaara se baissa pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Salut petit cœur ! Sourit-il tendrement.  
-Sas'!

Le rappeur et son ami se tournèrent en même temps vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait Kakashi.

-Oncle Ka !

L'argenté se rapprocha rapidement.

-Hey mais c'est ma petite terreur !

Il chatouilla Aya qui gloussa en se tortillant dans les bras de son père.

-Ils sont devant la porte, ils essayent d'entrer ! Lança le mentor à son protégé.

Ce dernier grogna en serrant un peu plus fort sa fille.

Ouvrant sa longue veste à capuche, il plaça correctement Aya contre lui avant de remonter la fermeture sur elle, la couvrant entièrement alors qu'elle calait déjà son visage dans son cou.

Elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Tu vas fermer fort les yeux mon Trésor et ne les ouvrir que lorsque je te le dirais, d'accord ?  
-Promis ! Rétorqua-t-elle en obéissant.

Sasuke embrassa son crâne avant de tourner la tête vers Kakashi et Gaara.

-Allons-y !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, ouvrant la marche en se plaçant à sa gauche et à sa droite pour le protéger le mieux possible des paparazzis qui allaient les assiéger.

Près des escaliers, ils passèrent devant Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé et qui souffla le prénom de sa fille avant de se taire face au regard meurtrier de son ex mari.

Aya ne réagit pas, toujours collée contre son père, les yeux fermés et le visage sous sa large capuche.

Sasuke traversa la maison rapidement, faisant son possible pour ne pas s'attarder sur le chaos qui régnait, sentant _Mass_ s'insurger face aux cadavres de bouteilles, seringues échouées et autres traces des horreurs dont avait été témoin sa fille.

Une fois dehors, ils furent directement assaillis par une meute affamée de scoop juteux.

Encadré par ses amis puis les deux gardes du corps, Sasuke se retrouva pressé entre eux, comprimé par les vautours qui l'auraient sans aucun doute aveuglé s'il n'avait pas eu ses lunettes de soleil.

Ils hurlaient son nom, cherchant à avoir une réaction de sa part, un mot ou un geste et lorsque l'un d'eux cria celui de sa fille, le rappeur saisit son appareil pour lui cogner violemment le visage avec.

L'objet s'écroula alors que son propriétaire pissait le sang sous les flashes de ses « confrères « et l'artiste le piétina au passage.

 _ **"Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
 _ **I think there's a flaw in my code,**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
 _ **These voices won't leave me alone,**_

 _ **Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,"**_

Aya, comme promis, n'avait pas bougé ou ouvert les yeux, fermement accrochée à son père, son petit corps protégé par le sien.

Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la voiture, les paparazzis continuant de mitrailler le rappeur et la jeep de luxe blindée.

Malgré les vitres teintées, ce n'est qu'une fois sorti de la propriété et son quartier que le rappeur souffla doucement le prénom de sa fille.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant Trésor.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête, ouvrant sa veste pour la libérer.

Frottant d'abord sa joue et son nez contre son cou, lui arrachant un sourire tendre, elle se redressa un peu, ses yeux sombres croisant les siens.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-J'ai faim !

Gaara, assis près d'eux, pouffa.

-On sera bientôt dans l'avion Petit Cœur ! Lui lança-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de passer à son tour ses doigts dans l'épaisse masse brune.

-Ils sont pleins de nœuds... Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Sasuke savait parfaitement que contrairement à lui, Sakura ne lui avait jamais démêlés.

Serrant les dents en repoussant une nouvelle vague de haine, il se concentra sur le visage de sa fille.

-On fait des tresses ou un chignon ? Questionna-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Relevant la tête vers lui, son regard pétillant à nouveau, elle lui sourit.

-Des tresses indiennes ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses genoux.  
-À vos ordres !  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on regarde en même temps ? Demanda Gaara qui tendait déjà le sac avec les affaires d'Aya au père de cette dernière.

La brune eut un petit sourire malicieux et le roux répondit à son clin d'œil conspirateur.

-La Reine des neiges ! Cria-t-elle.

Kakashi qui était concentré sur son téléphone, vérifiant déjà les blogs et sites people se figea.

Il eut l'air réellement horrifié et voir cette légende du rap et de la rue qui n'avait peur de rien avec une telle expression fit exploser tout le monde de rire.

Même Sasuke sourit.

Haru, la fille de Kakashi était obsédée par La Reine des neiges et avec son épouse, ils avaient déjà dû visionner la vidéo plus d'une centaine de fois.

-Je plaisante Oncle Ka ! Le rassura finalement Aya en tapotant sa main. Je veux regarder Iron Man !  
-Mon Petit Cœur est tellement parfaite ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Son enfant gloussa.

-Je ressemble à papa ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec entrain.

Comme souvent, le rappeur se sentit submergé d'amour, son cœur se serrant douloureusement avant d'entamer une sorte de mélodie apaisante qui calmait tous ses démons.

 _Mass_ compris.

Se baissant pour l'embrasser bruyamment, la faisant glousser à nouveau, il l'enlaça en inspirant son odeur.

-On est les meilleurs... Souffla-t-il.

Croisant le regard sérieux de Kakashi, il se redressa, déposant un dernier baiser sur le front d'Aya.

-Tu vas mettre le film avec Gaa mon cœur ?

Acquiesçant, elle quitta ses genoux pour ceux du roux.

Une fois la petite occupée, l'argenté tendit son téléphone au brun, lui montrant les dizaines d'articles sur ce qui s'était soi disant passé chez Sakura et bien évidemment sur l'incident avec le paparazzi.

Les articles étaient à sensation et les gros titres peu élogieux, le faisant encore passer pour un monstre violent et pire, un mauvais père.

 **W**

" _ **Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?**_  
 _ **Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?**_  
 _ **Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?**_  
 _ **Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?"**_

Naruto regardait la télé d'un œil distrait, l'esprit à dix miles lieux de la loge où il attendait pour une interview télévisée.

En dehors de Sasori qui était avec sa petite amie, invitée elle aussi de l'émission, tous les membres étaient réunis, chacun s'occupant le mieux possible.

Kiba était en train de raconter de nouvelles bêtises à Shino qui malgré son air ennuyé, l'écoutait attentivement et comme toujours, Sai était scotché à son téléphone, vérifiant une énième fois tous les détails du programme du jour.

Naruto avait allumé le grand écran sans vraiment faire attention, cherchant simplement à donner l'impression qu'il s'occupait, qu'il était là.

Avec eux.

Mais dans le fond, ça faisait un moment que plus personne ne se souciait qu'il soit là ou non.

Il se demandait même pourquoi il faisait semblant.

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il avait tellement l'habitude devant les caméras qu'il ne savait plus faire autrement ? Est-ce qu'une partie de lui espérait que ses membres s'inquiètent encore assez pour lui ?

Mordillant sa lèvre, il remonta ses genoux vers son torse, remerciant la styliste de l'avoir encore affublé d'un baggy difforme qui à défaut d'être beau, le laissait libre de ses mouvements.

Il bougeait péniblement, son corps le faisait souffrir et ne pas être coincé dans les mêmes vêtements que les autres lui semblait une bénédiction.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à mettre en valeur chez lui, tout était laid.

Il était le seul à faire tâche sur les photos collectives et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus capable de regarder l'un de leurs clips sans détourner les yeux à chacun de ses passages.

Qu'est-ce que Iruka voulait dire par _« le groupe te doit tellement »_ ?

Il savait que les séparations étaient mauvaises pour l'image d'un boys band et que c'est pour ça que les membres de l'équipe se montraient gentils avec lui, craignant sans doute qu'il ne finisse par partir s'ils lui laissaient connaitre sa réelle utilité pour le groupe.

A savoir, **aucune**.

Le rire de Kiba lui fit soudain perdre le fil sombre de ses pensés et il tourna machinalement la tête avant de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ri ainsi avec lui ?

Augmentant le volume de la télé, il repoussa le chagrin comme toujours, priant pour qu'il n'explose pas encore.

Levant la tête vers l'écran, il tomba sur le visage dur et fermé de Sasuke sortant de chez Sakura en serrant fermement Aya.

Naruto ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait ou au texte qui défilait sous les images, continuant simplement d'observer les paparazzis se presser autour du rappeur, bousculant et hurlant sans se soucier de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Est-ce qu'en devenant célèbre ont cessait forcément d'être des humains aux yeux des autres ?

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant clairement quelqu'un crier ce qu'il savait être le prénom de la fille de Sasuke et grimaça lorsque ce dernier cogna sans hésiter le responsable.

-Ah, voilà notre Roméo ! S'exclama Kiba.

Naruto sursauta avant d'éteindre précipitamment la télé, comme s'il venait d'être pris en train de commettre un crime.

Même s'il savait que Sasori ne lui accorderait pas un regard, il tourna la tête et effectivement, le roux l'ignora, riant avec Kiba tout en cognant dans l'épaule de Shino.

Iruka qui était entré en même temps fut le seul à le regarder, s'avançant même jusqu'à lui en souriant.

-C'est le moment d'y aller les garçons !

Le blond se leva tel un automate, se sentant soudain nauséeux, comme si c'était son premier passage télé.

Les autres membres étaient devant, plaisantant entre eux et il resta en retrait, quelques pas derrière.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Iruka.

La gorge nouée, Naruto hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu as toujours du mal à dormir ? Questionna le brun.  
-Ca va mieux... Mentit le chanteur en tentant de sourire.

L'autre s'apprêtait à prendre à nouveau la parole mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

-Naruto ! Cria Sasori.

Le blond tressaillit, tournant précipitamment la tête pour voir que le groupe s'était figé, comme pour l'attendre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix du roux était douce mais elle envoya des frissons d'inconfort au plus jeune qui déglutit.

-Tout va bien ! S'exclama-t-il le plus joyeusement qu'il put.

Sasori avait les yeux fixés sur lui, le figeant presque sur place.

-On se demandait si tu nous snobais !

Malgré le sourire de son ex amant, Naruto sentit la menace teintée de colère et il trottina pour rejoindre le groupe, se plaçant à l'opposé du roux, près de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau, Kiba le poussa entre lui et Shino, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en riant après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Vu de l'extérieur ils avaient sans doute l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et c'était exactement le but.

Tentant d'ignorer le poids qui lui compressait la poitrine, Naruto rit aussi, se demandant si une seule personne au monde était encore capable de savoir à quoi ressemblait réellement son rire.

Le vrai, pas celui qu'il sortait sur commande et qui ne faisait ni pétiller son regard, ni tressauter son corps et qu'il laissait échapper pour ne surtout pas pleurer.

Pour être honnête, même lui ne s'en souvenait plus.

L'essentiel, n'était-il pas que tout le monde y croit ? Que personne ne puisse voir derrière le masque ?

Les gens ne se souciaient pas réellement de son bonheur ou de celui des autres célébrités, ils n'avaient pas envie de connaitre ses souffrances et ses craintes.

Les stars étaient là pour servir d'exutoire à leur haine ou pour les faire rêver en leur offrant une idyllique illusion de bonheur permanent et sans tâche.

Tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de faire semblant et de continuer à sourire.

Parce qu'en accédant à la gloire, il avait perdu son statut d'être humain pour celui d'image parfaite, figée dans le papier jetable d'un magazine.

 _ **"And all the people say,**_  
 _ **You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**_  
 _ **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**_  
 _ **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**_  
 _ **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."**_

 **W**

-Et si on faisait encore un tour ? S'exclama Sasuke en serrant fort sa fille contre lui.

Ils étaient en limousine avec les deux gardes du corps habituels du rappeur, Gaara et Neji, faisant pour la dixième fois au moins le tour du quartier du studio télé où était attendu le brun.

Mais évidement, ce dernier n'était absolument pas pressé de quitter sa petite fée, surtout pour aller participer à une stupide émission people.

Bien qu'au courant qu'il détestait ça, Kakashi lui avait fait promettre de s'y rendre et d'essayer de ne pas trop causer de problème.

L'homme savait qu'on allait forcément parler à son protégé du dernier scandale avec son ex femme et il aurait souhaité pouvoir éviter que ça arrive. Cependant, il était aussi conscient que peu importe le temps écoulé, le sujet serait mis sur le tapis.

Il espérait juste que la présence de Gaara en coulisses puisse limiter la casse.

Au moins, l'émission n'était pas en direct !

-Encore juste un petit ! Plaida Sasuke.  
-Papa, tu dois aller travailler ! Le gronda Aya, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Tu as entendu le Boss ? Le taquina son ami.

Le rappeur grogna en s'accrochant à sa fille et elle gloussa en lui tapotant la tête.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Depuis le dernier incident avec Sakura, il se montrait encore plus protecteur et l'idée de la laisser, même pour quelques heures, lui nouait l'estomac.

Elle secoua la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Tonton Neji va m'offrir plein de glace et on va aller faire du skate ! Rétorqua-t-elle joyeusement.

Sasuke tourna le regard vers son ami qui lui offrit un petit rictus.

-Je vais lui faire faire une overdose de sucre et elle va t'empêcher de dormir cette nuit !

Le rappeur lui souffla une insulte en lui offrant un doigt d'honneur dans le dos de sa fille.

-Hey, j'ai entendu ! S'exclama cette dernière.  
-Un billet dans la boite à gros mots ! Ajouta Gaara.

Le rappeur soupira en sortant son portefeuille.

-Heureusement que tes chansons ne comptent pas ! S'amusa Neji. Tu serais pauvre depuis longtemps sinon !

Cette fois ci, l'artiste le cogna et Aya rit en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Bon, les enfants, il y en a un qui doit aller bosser ! Les interrompit Gaara alors qu'ils se lançaient dans une ridicule bataille digne d'une garderie.

Doucement, ils reprirent leur calme et Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois sa fille.

-J'en ai seulement pour quelques heures ! Souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Amuse toi bien et n'ai aucun pitié avec tonton !

Neji le maudit en installant la petite fée sur ses genoux alors que la voiture se garait doucement.

Même s'ils passaient par l'arrière, ils tombèrent quand même sur des fans, des journalistes et des curieux, tous se jetant plus ou moins sur le brun pour un autographe, un scoop ou une insulte.

Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Sasuke traça sans s'arrêter, ne souhaitant pas trainer près des paparazzis, sentant qu'il finirait comme toujours par en exploser un ou deux.

Il savait qu'on était sans doute déjà en train de lui reprocher son comportement sur le net, criant à tout va qu'il avait pris la grosse tête, qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'où il venait ou à qui il devait son succès.

Ricanant à cette idée, il glissa les mains dans son jeans, avançant tranquillement jusqu'à la porte.

Il ne comprenait pas comment tous ces gens pouvaient penser qu'il leur devait absolument tout.

Que parce qu'ils avaient acheté un album ou une place de concert, il leur appartenait soudain entièrement et devait se plier à la moindre de leurs volontés.

C'était ridicule !

Ils disaient le soutenir mais en réalité, ils voulaient le posséder, le contrôler même !

Avoir un mot à dire sur le moindre aspect de sa vie.

Décider de ce qu'il devait dire, écrire, composer, de qui il devait ou non fréquenter, de ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour sa santé et même de son putain de style vestimentaire !

Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre !

Sasuke devait son succès à son travail acharné, ses privations, ses souffrances et ceux qui avaient cru en lui.

Il le devait à Kakashi qui lui avait donné sa chance alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui, à Neji , Gaara et Tenten qui ne l'avaient jamais déçu, lui prouvant que l'amitié existait réellement et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul au monde ou de changer pour être soutenu.

Et il le devait à Aya qui l'avait sauvé et lui permettait encore aujourd'hui de ne pas dévier.

Il n'oubliait ni ceux à qui il devait son succès, ni d'où il venait, chacune de ses cicatrices lui rappelant en permanence le lieu où tous ses démons avaient pris vie.

Le sentant sur les nerfs, Gaara se rapprocha de lui dans l'ascenseur.

-Juste un, tu dois avoir les idées claires ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en voyant le joint tendu par son ami.

-Tu as besoin de te détendre, sinon tu vas exploser dès les premières questions ! Expliqua le roux. On n'a pas envie que _Mass_ s'en mêle !

Le rappeur acquiesça en acceptant le « calmant ».

-Je t'attends dedans ! Lança Gaara une fois devant la porte de la loge.

Le brun s'éloigna rapidement, soudain pressé d'enfin pouvoir fumer un peu.

Il connaissait bien les lieux depuis le temps et se souvenant de l'époque où il avait été exploité en coulisses, il se dirigea vers un coin qu'il savait tranquille.

Mais une fois arrivé près de son « spot idéal », il se figea, remarquant que le lieu était déjà occupé.

Et par Naruto en plus !

Le jeune homme était encore dans une tenue ridicule et hideuse, les épaules voutées comme s'il portait le poids du monde, une coupe à la main.

C'était le champagne que le studio offrait à toutes les stars qui venaient les voir.

L'observant attentivement, le rappeur vit qu'il avalait ce qui semblait être des cachets et il grimaça en même temps que lui lorsqu'il vida son verre.

Oui, lui aussi détestait le gout de cet alcool hors de prix !

Même les bulles l'agaçaient !

Sérieusement, pourquoi tout le monde associait cette boisson au bonheur ou à la fête ?!

En tout cas, le gosse aussi semblait avoir une méthode pour se détendre !

Il imaginait déjà les gros titres s'il se faisait chopper !

Quoique son agence avait forcement les moyens d'étouffer ce genre de scandale.

Après tout, tout le monde savait que les membres de boys band étaient parfaits !

 _ **"Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
 _ **I think there's a flaw in my code,**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
 _ **These voices won't leave me alone,**_

 _ **Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold."**_

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Sasuke qui songea qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de plus pour se détendre.

Énerver le petit merdeux, comme il l'avait prévu la dernière fois, était juste ce qui lui fallait pour évacuer la pression.

S'avançant le plus silencieusement possible, espérant le surprendre assez pour le faire sursauter voire crier, il se figea pourtant lorsqu'une voix cria le prénom du chanteur.

Reculant rapidement, il retourna dans son coin à l'abri des regards, ne voulant surtout pas être surpris en présence du blond par d'autres personnes.

Naruto s'était tourné brusquement, glissant juste à temps ses médicaments dans sa poche.

Iruka l'avait rapidement rejoint, accompagné de Kise Ryōta, le chanteur du groupe de rock « Stalker », un artiste qu'il admirait énormément.

Intimidé, il les salua comme un automate, se demandant pourquoi on lui présentait un tel artiste.

Son producteur, manageur, patron et tellement d'autres titres, parlait et parlait encore mais le plus jeune ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, son malaise de plus en plus pressant.

Il avait atrocement chaud mais frissonnait pourtant, ses jambes chancelaient et la plaie encore ouverte qui couvrait son abdomen lui donnait envie de hurler.

Est-ce qu'elle s'infectait ?

-Et du coup on en est venu à parler de tes projets solos et Kise a proposé une collaboration ! S'exclama joyeusement Iruka.  
-Je l'ai supplié en fait ! Commenta le rockeur.

Il était tellement à l'aise et charismatique, donnant l'impression de ne craindre rien ni personne.

Tout son contraire.

Face à son manque de réaction, Iruka rit en lui tapant l'épaule.

-Je crois qu'il est sous le choc !

Tentant de faire fonctionner son cerveau, le chanteur laissa échapper un _« hun »_ peu éloquent.

-J'ai vraiment été impressionné par certaines musiques de vos albums et lorsque Iruka m'a expliqué que c'était à vous qu'on devait de tels trésors, j'ai fais mon enfant gâté et l'ai harcelé pour qu'il nous présente ! Expliqua Kise.

Naruto rougit malgré lui mais il était tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir honteux face aux réactions de son corps.

-Vous...voulez... avec moi ?

Se rendant compte qu'il lui manquait des mots, il secoua la tête, s'insultant mentalement.

Le rockeur rit simplement.

-Oui, avec vous !

Le blond rougit encore plus mais il se redressa, son malaise semblant fondre face aux yeux perçants de l'artiste en face de lui.

Il oublia ses douleurs, son envie de vomir et son corps faible, l'excitation et l'incrédulité l'envahissant par vagues.

Sasuke fut surpris de le voir avec une telle réaction et se dit qu'il devait être réellement passionné par la musique malgré le groupe pathétique dans lequel il était.

Il devait aussi être un grand fan de l'homme qui était en train de lui parler au vu de son regard brillant et du bonheur soudain qu'il dégageait.

Être reconnu par quelqu'un qu'on admire était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, se souvenant encore parfaitement de sa rencontre avec Kakashi.

Oui, il comprenait.

Loin de l'image dégagée jusque là, le gosse avait l'air insouciant, innocent même et c'était étonnant de le voir aussi adorable.

Se figeant face à ses pensés, il grimaça, comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose d'atroce.

 _ **Adorable**_ ! Vraiment ?

Qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête au juste ?!

Il n'avait même pas encore fumé, pourquoi sortait-il de telles conneries ?

Regardant son joint d'un œil mauvais, il l'enfonça dans sa poche en grommelant.

Assez d'hallucinations pour aujourd'hui !

Iruka s'était éloigné pour répondre au téléphone, laissant Naruto et Kise seuls.

Les deux hommes remontaient le couloir en discutant, se rapprochant de lui et il longea doucement le mur pour s'éloigner sans être débusqué.

-Naruto !

Sasuke grogna en reconnaissant la voix de Sasori.

Pourquoi cette caricature d'idole semblait apparaitre dès que Naruto était seul avec quelqu'un ?

 _« Seul avec un homme »,_ souffla une voix proche de celle de _Mass_ dans son esprit.

Et encore une fois, le rappeur assista à la transformation du chanteur.

Le bonheur disparut si vite qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il avait réellement été là.

Les yeux pétillants s'éteignirent, le corps se tendit, la tête se baissa et les mains se crispèrent sur le jeans trop large.

Sasori passa son bras autour des épaules de Naruto, offrant son habituel sourire commercial à Kise.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main alors que le blond se ratatinait.

Même de là où il était, Sasuke sentait que la prise du roux sur son corps était beaucoup trop ferme.

Encore ce sentiment de domination et de contrôle qui faisait gronder _Mass_.

-J'essayais de vous voler votre auteur compositeur ! Plaisanta Kise.

Naruto tressaillit.

Même si c'était de l'humour, il savait pertinemment que le rockeur avait involontairement ajouté à la colère de son ex amant, la pression plus vive sur son bras encore douloureux lui confirmant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

-Vraiment ? Sourit Sasori, la mâchoire serrée.  
-Je lui proposais une collaboration pour l'album solo dont m'a parlé Iruka !

Le roux se tendit encore avant de rire faussement alors que l'envie de vomir de Naruto revenait en force.

-Ah je comprends que vous soyez tenté de nous dérober notre précieux bébé mais il est trop fragile pour ça !

Kise haussa un peu les sourcils et l'autre continua.

-Iruka a tendance à vouloir nous pousser au maximum mais Naruto supporte très mal le stress et la pression ! S'exclama-t-il, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

Ce dernier pâlit encore, un long frisson le secouant.

-Il n'a toujours pas trouvé comment dire non à cet album solo en réalité !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner vraiment cette fois ci.

Est-ce que cette sous merde venait réellement de détruire l'opportunité du gamin de voler un peu de ses propres ailes ?!

Pourquoi ce dernier se laissait-il faire au lieu de l'envoyer se faire voir ?!

Aussi surpris qu'agacé, il observa Kise saluer les deux autres et rebrousser chemin vers Iruka alors que Sasori entrainait Naruto à l'opposé.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il les suivis et une nouvelle onde de choc le secoua lorsque le roux plaqua son corps contre celui du plus jeune, le coinçant au mur.

Ces deux là étaient donc dans ce genre de relation...

Est-ce que l'histoire avec Ino n'était qu'une couverture ?!

-Alors comme ça, tu songes à nous quitter ?! Siffla Sasori.

Son ton était bas, menaçant presque et Naruto fit son possible pour ne pas hésiter, sachant que ça serait mal interprété.

-Non, bien sûr que non !  
-Pourtant tu étais bien en train de discuter seul avec ce type de ta fuite ! Cracha l'ainé.  
-NON ! Gémit presque Naruto. C'est juste Iruka...

Il releva la tête pour regarder son ex amant droit dans les yeux, espérant le convaincre et ainsi désamorcer la situation.

-Tu sais comment il est ! Sourit-il.

Le visage fermé et son regard sombre brûlant de cette même tempête que le plus jeune aurait dû fuir il y a des années, Sasori lui saisit le menton.

-Ne songe même pas à nous quitter... Souffla-t-il. Tu appartiens au groupe et le groupe est à moi !  
-Jamais !

Naruto ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir ou de s'éloigner de ses membres.

Pour aller où ?

-Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai Saso, tu le sais !  
-Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il pensait de la scène ou ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait jamais songé que l'un d'eux soit vraiment gay ou qu'il puisse être en couple et à vrai dire il s'en foutait complètement mais il trouvait toute cette histoire pathétique.

Assister à une crise de jalousie ridicule d'une diva à l'égo surdimensionné et à la soumission d'un merdeux sans couille, n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour se détendre.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là exactement ?

Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche alors qu'Iruka qui avait rejoint ses artistes, discutait avec Sasori, il sortit rapidement l'appareil, lisant le message de Gaara qui s'inquiétait de son retard.

Se trouvant ridicule d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec deux clichés à paillettes, il se décolla de son coin de mur et s'éloigna en même temps qu'Iruka.

Les histoires de cul de ces fillettes ne l'intéressaient pas !

Se retournant inconsciemment une dernière fois lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, il vit Sasori trainer derrière lui Naruto par le poignet.

Haussant les épaules, il décida d'oublier toutes ces bêtises et rejoignit sa loge.

Le gosse et lui ne se connaissait pas, ce qui se passait dans sa vie ne l'intéressait et ne le regardait pas !

Comme les autres, il n'avait pas à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le verni et l'image créée par cette foutue industrie.

 _ **"And all the people say,**_  
 _ **You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**_  
 _ **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**_  
 _ **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**_  
 _ **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."**_

 _Tatsuya quitta la scène sous les applaudissements des quelques habitués et encore une fois, le patron du bar miteux où il travaillait, se demanda comment il faisait pour réussir à capturer l'attention des ivrognes peu aimables qui squattaient l'établissement._

 _C'était presque comme une sorte de pouvoir magique, lorsque le brun ouvrait la bouche, on avait tendance à l'écouter et lorsque c'était pour chanter alors une sorte de bulle se formait, empêchant quiconque d'échapper à son sortilège._

 _Le jeune homme était beau, charismatique et avait une voix superbe, alors pourquoi essuyait-il les verres derrière son comptoir au lieu de donner des concerts à guichets fermés ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de mes textes, de mon look et de ma personnalité ! Lui répondit comme toujours son employé._  
 _-Je suis sûr que si tu formais un groupe, tu trouverais une agence partante pour ne rien changer !_  
 _-Je suis un solitaire !_

 _Comme toujours lorsque le sujet était abordé, les mains de Tatsuya se crispèrent sur son torchon et son regard se perdit dans le vague, son esprit divaguant vers de vieux souvenirs douloureux._

 _Les autres étaient synonymes de souffrance, c'était ce que la vie de « groupe » lui avait enseigné._

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont passé cette année avec moi en m'apportant leur soutien!**

 **Je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance un excellent réveillon!**


	3. Chapter 3 He Don't want the World

Titre: Rough Love (RL) **  
**Genre:Drame -Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Yaoi - Famille - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence physique et psychologique  
Mots clés: Violences conjugales (Pas concernant le SasuNaru) - Reconstruction - Traumatismes - Confiance - Musique  
Résumé: _"_ _Regarde-moi. Que suis-je devenu ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as joué puis détruit. C'est quoi l'amour ? Est-ce que ça pousse et bouscule ? Et est-ce que ça te hante ? Te fait sentir comme un idiot ? Tous les autres garçons m'ont laissé parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec ces cauchemars où j'accepte l'amour brutal"_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors même si je suis dans un état assez pourri, je me suis dis que publier ce chapitre en ce 14 février ferait peut-être au moins plaisir à 1 ou 2 personnes donc…. TADA ! XD

Note 2 : Je l'ai écrit en deux jours mais je le trouve atrocement mal écrit ! Donc je m'excuse si c'est horrible à lire ! Pour les âmes sensibles, je préviens qu'il y a un moment plutôt violent dans ce chapitre et qu'il faut donc vous préparer ou fuir !

Note 3 : Malgré les apparences, ce chapitre est déjà un premier tournant pour l'histoire et la relation SasuNaru ! Mais encore une fois, rien de romantique pour le moment !

Note 4: La chanson du chapitre est "She don't want the world" de 3 Doors Down

Note 5 : Je m'excuse pour mon silence. Je sais que certains attendent des réponses à des commentaires et que les gens avec qui je discute par mp doivent se demander si je ne me fous pas de leurs gueules. Je n'ignore personne. C'est simplement que depuis environ 1 mois niveau santé c'est vraiment compliqué. Déjà j'ai enfin pu écrire à nouveau et bordel ce que ça fait du bien ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais reprendre mes réponses et que je suis sincèrement désolée. Continuez à m'écrire, j'aime vous lire !

Note 6 : Niveau écriture, après un long passage sans un mot (enfin pour moi ça l'était) j'ai repris mes souffrances sur STDF. J'ai dû faire une pause car mon cerveau a voulu écrire la première partie d'un 3shot à la con pour faire sourire mes amies (je le mettrais peut-être ici en crossover Naruto/KnB ?) mais je n'ai pas abandonné et je suis à 29 pages …. que je hais ! Sinon mes amies ont essayé de me faire socialiser donc si vous êtes sur twitter ou insta….

Bonne Saint Valentin que vous soyez en couple ou non ! Faites vous quand même plaisir ! Perso la glace peut me suffire pour un orgasme !

 **NC-15**

* * *

" _ **The open wound he hides**_  
 _ **He just keeps it bundled up**_  
 _ **And never lets it show**_  
 _ **He can't t**_ _ **ake much more of this**_  
 _ **But he can't let it go**_  
 _ **And that's ok, he don't want the world**_

 _ **All the things he says**_  
 _ **While he's just lying there**_  
 _ **Without someone to hear him cry**_  
 _ **He slips off into a dream**_  
 _ **About a place to hide**_  
 _ **And that's ok, he don't want the world"**_

-Vraiment Naruto, c'est la quatrième fois que tu rates une sortie de groupe ! S'exclama Kiba. Tu nous boudes ?!  
-Allons, tu es dur là ! La première fois il était malade, pour le reste, c'est juste qu'il a soit oublié soit mélangé les dates ! Intervint Sasori.

Il avait son sourire faussement gentil qui se transforma en rictus lorsqu'il se tourna vers Naruto.

Le blond venait d'arriver, un manager étant venu le chercher en studio, car tout le monde « s'inquiétait » de son absence.

C'était comme ça depuis quinze jours !

Le groupe qui n'avait rien fait ensemble depuis des mois, avait soudain enchainé les sorties, sous la demande insistante de Sasori et personne n'avait semblé réellement affecté par sa non-présence.

Naruto savait que son ex amant le punissait encore pour cette histoire avec Kise, incapable de passer outre la proposition que ce dernier lui avait faite ou l'idée qu'il ait songé à sortir, _comme tous les autres membres_ , un album solo.

C'était vraiment puéril et à bout, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, il ne put se retenir.

-On se demande surtout si on a vraiment envie que je sois là ! Aboya-t-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Sasori le poussa dedans en riant faussement.

De là ou les autres étaient, le geste passait sans doute pour un coup dans le dos amical pour plaisanter mais Naruto cogna contre le miroir magnifique de la cabine vide, son souffle se coupant sous la violence de l'impact.

« Heureusement », il avait l'habitude de bien pire et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler ou de crier.

Se redressant en se maudissant d'avoir provoqué le roux, il s'appuya contre l'une des parois, croisant malgré lui le regard noir de ce dernier.

Les autres entrèrent à leur tour en plaisantant sur une anecdote de la journée et Sasori se plaça près de lui, son épaule contre la sienne, l'intimidant par ce simple contact avant de rire avec le reste du groupe.

Encore une fois, il était complètement mis de côté et s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié par la suite, il aurait sans doute déprimé.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Iruka alors que les portes se refermaient.

Shino les bloqua et le brun entra, essoufflé, souriant face aux taquineries de ses artistes.

-Oh Naruto ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en voyant le plus jeune. Ca va mieux ?

L'autre hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quel mensonge son ex amant avait inventé.

-Il n'est pas malade ! Intervint Kiba en tournant à peine la tête. Il ne voulait simplement pas être avec nous !

Naruto se sentit encore plus mal que lorsque Sasori évacuait son stress sur lui, ses jambes menaçant de céder à tout moment alors que son souffle se faisait chaotique.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien que notre auteur compositeur aime plus que vous ! Rétorqua Iruka.

Kiba eut un simple reniflement, manquant le regard blessé de son meilleur ami qui finit par fermer les yeux, pris de vertiges.

Naruto pensa s'écrouler mais Sasori passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le maintenant debout et il se laissa aller contre lui malgré la situation.

Il détestait lorsque le roux lui rappelait qu'il était son seul point d'ancrage, qu'il avait toute la force qui avait quittée son corps et son esprit.

Mais peu importe les bleus et marques qui allaient avec, il lui était impossible de ne pas s'accrocher à la seule personne qui lui offrait encore un semblant d'étreinte.

 **C'était tout ce qui lui restait.**

-Évidement que personne ne compte en dehors de nous ! S'exclama Sasori en riant.

C'était encore ce faux rire amusé, celui qui cachait tellement de noirceur, de menaces et de promesses douloureuses qu'il suffisait à figer entièrement Naruto.

Le roux resserra son étreinte autour du corps de ce dernier, appuyant sur ses plaies, le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Iruka en tentant de croiser son regard.

A nouveau, Sasori rit, ébouriffant les cheveux du chanteur.

-Il est juste gêné par notre discussion ! Répondit-il.

Le brun allait à nouveau prendre la parole mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il tourna machinalement la tête au « ding » qui retentit.

Les autres membres à l'avant sortirent les premiers, l'un des managers bloquant les portes.

-Ta Juliette est là ! Lança Kiba à Sasori qui se décolla de Naruto juste à temps pour embrasser sa petite amie.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, chuchotant à son oreille, la faisant rire et le regard du plus jeune glissa malgré lui sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle portait un haut qui s'arrêtait en dessous de la poitrine et il nota qu'elle n'avait pas de marque.

Pas de griffure, de bleu et même pas un petit suçon !

Apparemment, Sasori savait se contenir...

Mais c'est pour ça qu'il revenait toujours vers lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin.

Réalisant soudain que le roux ne s'était pas glissé dans son lit depuis longtemps, ne le touchant que sous la colère ou la frustration, il se figea, ses dernières forces quittant son corps.

Et si c'était vraiment la fin cette fois ?!

Haletant bruyamment, il trébucha vers l'arrière, butant contre Iruka.

-Naruto ?

L'interpellé inspira profondément en se redressant et le brun le saisit par le bras.

-Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre ! Déclara-t-il en l'entrainant avec lui.

Naruto sentit le regard de Sasori le brûler alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Iruka, celui-ci touchant son front en le sentant frissonner.

Il tenta de le rassurer, répétant que ça allait et que _non_ il n'avait pas de fièvre mais le brun ne se défit pas de son expression soucieuse.

-Merci... Souffla le plus jeune une fois dans sa suite.

Voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas mais regardait un peu partout l'air mal à l'aise, il se força à lui faire face malgré son envie de s'écrouler seul dans un coin.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Iruka sursauta avant d'enfin poser les yeux sur lui, sa gêne toujours aussi palpable.

Toussotant, il s'avança vers le chanteur.

-Tu ne... Tu n'attends pas qu'Ino et Sasori rompent n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris, Naruto ne répondit pas et l'autre poursuivit.

-Ca à l'air d'être parti pour durer et je sais qu'une rupture peut vraiment être douloureuse mais tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans la déprime ! Tu mérites aussi d'être heureux et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Le chanteur hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Contrairement à leur ancienne agence, Iruka détestait plus que tout se mêler de leurs vies privées, il devait donc réellement être inquiet pour aborder le sujet.

-Je n'attends pas après lui... Souffla-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être en couple pour le moment.  
-Ok...

Le brun mordilla sa lèvre, nerveusement.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres problèmes alors ? Questionna-t-il. Avec Sasori, on se fait beaucoup de soucis.

Naruto ne put retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa malgré son envie de pleurer.

Iruka haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Juste la fatigue ! Rétorqua le chanteur. Tu sais, le manque de sommeil, les migraines et le stress...

Acquiesçant, l'autre l'observa avec attention quelques instants.

-Autre chose ? Intervint Naruto. Parce que je voudrais bien...

Il montra son lit du doigt et Iruka secoua la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en réponse. Je vais te laisser te reposer !

Les deux hommes se saluèrent mais une fois face à la porte, le brun marqua une pause.

-Je vais essayer de vider le plus possible ton emploi du temps puisque le groupe est en hiatus et que tu ne veux pas d'album solo pour le moment ! Considère-toi en vacances et n'hésite pas à partir quelques temps si besoin ! Lança-t-il. Tu es le seul à ne l'avoir jamais fait !

 _« Parce que Sasori est absolument contre »_ Songea Naruto.

Il rétorqua tout de même qu'il y réfléchirait et remercia Iruka qui sourit avant de sortir.

Le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur la porte mais l'esprit ailleurs.

Partir en vacances ?

Ca semblait banal alors pourquoi l'idée lui semblait aussi folle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade rien que d'y penser ?

Pourquoi le simple fait d'y songer lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal ?

Repoussant comme toujours ce qui le torturait, il se déshabilla rapidement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir l'eau, quelqu'un frappant à la porte de sa suite.

Enfilant un peignoir, le haut maintenu par ses doigts, vérifiant bien que tout son corps soit couvert et qu'aucune marque ne soit visible, il quitta la pièce.

Persuadé que c'était Iruka, il ouvrit sans vérifier avant.

-Tu as oubl...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage fermé de Sasori.

Ce dernier le poussa brutalement en pénétrant dans la chambre avant de fermer à clé derrière lui.

Que faisait-il là ? Et Ino ?

Le plus jeune sentit l'angoisse le submerger à nouveau, son corps tremblant d'appréhension.

-Quoi, déçu que ce ne soit que moi ? Questionna son ex amant en s'avançant vers lui. Tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a eu besoin de se faire raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre !

Le blond recula, donnant comme si souvent l'impression d'une proie pathétique pensant pouvoir échapper à un prédateur féroce.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus discret qu'essayer de te faire baiser par un des mes amis ?! Hurla l'autre.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais le roux le gifla, l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer.

-LA FERME ! Tu es comme les autres, dès que vous ouvrez la bouche c'est pour me mentir !

Le plus jeune s'était retrouvé au sol sous la violence du coup, sa tête cognant contre l'accoudoir du canapé alors que sa lèvre saignait.

Sasori était à deux pas de lui à peine, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, son regard sombre, illuminé simplement par cette lueur folle qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

-Tu joues les victimes en l'attirant ici puis tu l'accueilles à moitié nu, c'est ça ton plan ?!

Il se baissa pour le saisir par les cheveux, le relevant ainsi en tirant sans aucune douceur.

Naruto saisit son poignet avec ses deux mains pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, une litanie de _« non »_ , lui échappant entre deux gémissements.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'Iruka ou un autre voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi ?! Lui cria le roux une fois qu'il fut debout. Tu penses que tu mérites plus que de la pitié ?!

Le blond sanglota simplement et son ex amant le frappa à nouveau, le faisant cette fois ci basculer vers l'arrière.

-RÉPOND MOI !

Le plus jeune s'était rattrapé au canapé, se retrouvant à moitié assis sur l'énorme accoudoir, le nez en sang.

-C'est ce genre d'image que tu veux offrir à **mon** groupe ?! Tout le monde travail très dur et toi tu ne penses qu'à te faire prendre par tout ce qui se présente ?

Sasori saisit Naruto par la gorge, une main fermement serrée autour et il le repoussa vers l'arrière, l'enfonçant dans le canapé, installant un genou sur le cuir et l'autre sur son torse.

Défaisant son peignoir qui ne tenait presque plus de sa main libre, il jeta violemment la ceinture au sol, écartant en grand les deux pans.

Retirant son poids qui pesait douloureusement sur sa cage thoracique, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son torse, enfonçant soudain ses ongles, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il. Que tu es libre ?!

Il serra plus fort la gorge déjà marquée.

-Que tu ne m'appartiens plus ?!

Il avait hurlé rageusement, ses yeux presque exorbités plongés dans ceux de Naruto qui tentait de le faire lâcher prise.

-Regarde-toi, abusant de la pitié d'Iruka et des autres parce que personne ne se souvient de ton existence... Ta mère, ton père, tes amis... Tu n'as plus personne ! Ils sont tous partis en voyant que tu n'étais pas digne d'eux.

Son ton s'était soudain radouci et il souriait alors que sa main lâchait sa gorge, caressant la peau en remontant jusqu'au visage barbouillé de sang.

\- Tu déçois tout le monde et pourtant tu n'as pas honte de toi... Souffla-t-il en décollant les mèches de cheveux que le liquide vermeil avait accrochées à ses joues. Je vais finir par partit aussi si ça continue...

Naruto saisit la main de Sasori, se tournant péniblement sur le côté.

-Pardon ! Gémit-il. C'est ma faute, pardon !

Il sanglota en tentant de nouer ses doigts à ceux du roux.

C'était à cause de lui tout ça ! Il n'aurait pas dû embêter Iruka et les autres alors qu'ils étaient tous si occupés ! Il n'aurait pas dû le faire entrer dans sa chambre ou même ouvrir dans une telle tenue !

-Pardon !

C'était de sa faute ! Il gâchait toujours tout !

Le téléphone de Sasori sonna et il se leva pour répondre, son regard toujours fixé sur le plus jeune qui avait gémit un _« non »_ en le voyant s'éloigner.

Le ton du roux était à nouveau doux et charmeur alors qu'il parlait à sa petite amie.

-Oui, je m'assurais qu'il aille bien !

Un petit rire lui échappa, sans doute en réponse à ce qu'Ino avait dit.

-Maintenant ? Hum...

Comprenant que la jeune femme demandait à son compagnon de revenir vers elle, Naruto se hissa hors du canapé, glissant au sol du mieux qu'il put malgré la douleur.

Sasori le regarda ramper vers lui en souriant, reculant de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux.

-Oui, ça semble être un programme vraiment très intéressant ! Lança-t-il dans l'appareil sans réellement prêter attention à sa petite amie.

Naruto s'accrocha à son pantalon, tirant dessus et il se baissa, s'accroupissant en tirant sur ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête, un sourire effrayant étirant ses lèvres.

-Mais je pense quand même que je serais plus tranquille si je restais jusqu'à ce que ses médicaments fassent effet et qu'il s'endorme !

 _ **"This love he feels**_  
 _ **Everything he's ever known**_  
 _ **Or ever thought was real**_  
 _ **Seems like it's been thrown away**_  
 _ **Now how's he gonna live?**_  
 _ **It's ok, he don't want the world**_

 _ **Those words he never spoke**_  
 _ **Haunt his life, the memories**_  
 _ **Of all the times before**_  
 _ **He tried to show him love**_  
 _ **While he would only ask for more**_  
 _ **But it's ok, he don't want the world"**_

 **W**

Sasuke soupira, incapable de se concentrer sur son texte.

Ils devaient tous avancer mais personne ne travaillait vraiment et depuis hier, aucun progrès n'avait été fait.

Gaara et Neji censés pousser les autres, étaient morts de rire devant la télé, planant complètement et incapables de réellement savoir pourquoi ils riaient.

Ces deux là avaient beau être responsables, ils finissaient toujours par faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble !

Au moins, le roux s'était remis de son coup de cœur pour le brun, pouvant enfin profiter de son amitié sans avoir le cœur brisé.

 _« C'est déjà ça »_ Songea Sasuke.

Le travail n'avançait pas mais il ne se sentait pas de leur faire la moral quand lui-même n'avait absolument rien pondu de potable.

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce pressentiment étrange qui lui tiraillait le ventre alors que les images du gosse et de son merdeux de copain le harcelaient !

Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit ne cessait de lui rejouer les scènes en boucles, attisant son malaise et cette impression oppressante que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne voulait pas y penser ou s'en mêler mais son cerveau semblait se foutre de son avis et ça l'épuisait !

Le souci avec son amour des mystères, c'est qu'il pouvait littéralement devenir obsédé par l'un d'eux.

Sasuke ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans celles de _Mass_ et même lorsqu'il voulait se convaincre qu'il était mieux d'abandonner, son inconscient l'en empêchait.

Pourquoi ce gosse pathétique interférait avec son travail ?!

 _« Parce que quelque chose ne va pas et tu le sais ! »_

La voix de son double le fit grogner et il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier semblait aussi tellement intéressé par cette bande d'idoles.

 _« Ca aussi tu le sais. »_

Pestant, il tapa sur la table en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise, la moquette étouffant le son, l'empêchant ainsi de troubler la presque tranquillité du studio.

Neji s'était levé, fouillant dans les frigos et placards pour se faire un encas alors que Gaara était au téléphone.

Sasuke passa près de son ami, sortant une bière du frigo.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Est-ce que vous allez tous me poser cette putain de question ?! Rétorqua le rappeur, agacé.

Neji ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur son sandwich sans se formaliser du comportement de son patron et celui-ci s'éloigna, sa canette aux lèvres.

Après avoir vidé plus de la moitié en une gorgée, le brun tourna la tête vers l'écran géant, son regard accrochant à la campagne du moment contre les violences domestiques.

A nouveau, son pressentiment se fit ressentir, _Mass_ s'agitant face aux images qui défilaient.

-Bordel ! Cria-t-il en jetant sa bière contre la télé.

Gaara et Neji avaient tous les deux sursauté et le roux raccrocha, se dépêchant de ramasser la canette et d'essuyer les traces alors que le brun changeait de chaîne.

Tout le monde savait que le sujet était très sensible pour leur ami et son comportement ne les étonna pas.

Sasuke retourna vers le coin cuisine, cherchant un briquet vu qu'il ne retrouvait plus le sien, les deux autres s'installant à nouveau devant l'écran, comme si de rien n'était.

Le rappeur se massa la nuque en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, tentant de contenir le flot de pensées et de souvenirs qui l'envahissait.

Mettant la main sur un vieux paquet d'allumettes, il souffla, satisfait d'avoir trouvé du feu et s'appuya contre le petit comptoir en fermant les yeux.

Il aurait apprécié un joint mais s'interdisait de trop fumer en sachant qu'Aya l'attendait.

Lorsque sa fille était là, il se devait d'avoir en permanence les idées complètement claires pour être apte à gérer n'importe quelle situation et lui offrir toute son attention.

De toute façon, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait plus besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre pour être calme ou heureux.

Sa petite fée était la source principale de son bonheur, son rayon de soleil.

Pensant s'être enfin calmé, il expira profondément, ouvrant les yeux en observant la fumée s'élever puis disparaitre.

Quittant le coin cuisine, il sentit son corps entier se tendre à nouveau lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran.

Décidément, la télévision était vraiment à bannir en ce moment !

Sasori était en pleine interview, son faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Sasuke serra les poings, décidé à ignorer ce merdeux et son groupe.

 **Tout** son groupe !

-Des rumeurs circulent depuis quelques temps sur une éventuelle collaboration entre vous et Kise Ryōta, est-ce vrai qu'il vous a contacté ? Questionna la présentatrice.

Le rappeur laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

Ce connard pathétique avait sans doute lancé les rumeurs lui-même, ne supportant pas que ce ne soit pas à lui que la proposition ait été faite !

-Comme s'il avait un quelconque talent ! Siffla-t-il.

Neji et Gaara se regardèrent, surpris, mais choisirent de ne pas commenter.

Ils savaient que leur ami ne portait pas la plupart des stars de l'industrie dans son cœur, notamment les boys-bands mais jamais encore ils ne l'avaient entendu faire un commentaire.

Il ne s'intéressait normalement pas assez à eux pour avoir quoique ce soit à dire et ne connaissait pour la plupart, même pas leurs noms !

-Il n'a juste rien d'autre à exprimer que ce qu'il montre déjà dans le groupe ! Rétorqua Sasori lorsque la blonde lui demanda pourquoi Naruto était le seul à ne pas avoir eu de projet solo.

Il riait, passant une main dans ses cheveux lissés de façon ridicule.

Sasuke et _Mass_ grognèrent en même temps, se souvenant des yeux pétillants du gamin lorsque ce Kise lui avait parlé de collaboration.

-Cette espèce de pédale pathétique mériterait vraiment qu'on lui coupe sa putain de langue de pute et qu'on lui greffe une vraie paire de couilles ! Cracha-t-il hargneusement.  
-Hey enfoiré, garde le langage et l'image homophobe pour l'extérieur ! S'exclama Gaara. Ici on se passera de ce genre de conneries !

Neji avait éteint la télé, préférant ne pas continuer à nourrir la colère du rappeur et ce dernier reporta son attention sur leur ami.

-Désolé Gaa'... Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa main posée sur son épaule. Je suis vraiment un enfoiré !

Sasuke détestait blesser les gens qui lui étaient chers et même s'il savait que le roux ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, conscient que ses propos étaient des bêtises, il s'en voulait horriblement.

-Je rentre avant de foutre encore plus le bordel ! Lança-t-il en attrapant rapidement ses clés de voiture, ne laissant même pas le temps à ses amis de réagir.

Neji et Gaara ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, se demandant s'ils devaient ou non lui courir après avant de conclure que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna le brun. Tu penses que c'est Sakura ? Qu'ils se sont remis ensemble et que ça déconne déjà ?

Le roux ne dit rien, fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait l'habitude de remettre le rappeur à sa place les rares fois où ce dernier sortait des propos déplacés ou blessants mais il ne lui en voulait jamais, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien d'un connard homophobe ou misogyne.

Beaucoup de gens avaient cette image de lui mais dans « le milieu » tout le monde savait que si vous étiez _« trop »_ ou _« pas assez »_ et qu'on vous demandait d'être _« plus »_ alors c'était au South Club qu'il fallait s'adresser.

Même si tous les autres vous rejetaient car vous n'aviez pas le bon look, le bon corps, les bonnes origines ou la bonne sexualité, le roi du Sud vous offrait votre chance.

Du talent, des tripes et un travail acharné, c'est ce que demandaient le label et son leader.

Un rappeur ouvertement gay, c'était quasiment inexistant mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'en coulisses, tout ne se savait pas et rares étaient ceux qui voulaient de « ça » dans leur crew.

Gaara était bisexuel et c'est Sasuke qui l'avait soutenu lorsque la nouvelle avait circulé entre les différents « clans ».

Ca n'avait jamais été facile pour lui de s'assumer, ayant très longtemps dû rester « dans le placard » et souffert de l'homophobie de son entourage et lorsqu'il avait été pris à partie lors d'une battle, pas longtemps avant de monter sur scène, il avait complètement paniqué.

Il savait parfaitement que son adversaire baserait tout là-dessus, lui crachant les pires insultes et clichés possibles, sans compter qu'il était terrifié de décevoir Sasuke.

Est-ce que le rappeur allait se sentir mal à l'aise, ou pire, avoir honte de lui ?

 _« Quand tu seras sur scène, ce connard va essayer de te déstabiliser, de te blesser et de faire rire la foule avec ses propos pathétiques pour cacher son manque de talent et toi, tu vas me l'assassiner ! Tu vas encaisser chacune de ses pitoyables tentatives et ensuite tu vas le saisir à la gorge et ne le lâcher qu'une fois que toute cette putain de salle aura compris que personne ne crache sur le South Club ! »_

C'est ce que lui avait dit le brun et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Portant fièrement les couleurs de son crew, avec les membres tous là pour le soutenir, il avait prouvé à tous qu'il méritait sa place.

Sasuke était celui qui n'avait craint ni pour son label ni pour sa réputation, criant fièrement à tous qu'il était l'un des leurs.

Il était celui qui avait loué tout un weekend pour le « gang » son parc d'attraction préféré afin de lui changer les idées après que son copain l'ait quitté et celui qui l'écoutait fantasmer pendant des heures sur ses nouveaux coups de cœurs ou pleurer après chaque rupture.

Alors peu importe l'image que le reste du monde avait de lui, pour Gaara personne ne méritait plus d'être heureux que son mentor.

-Je n'espère pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Répondant enfin à la question de son ami. Cette garce n'est vraiment pas ce qui lui faut !

Voyant sa mine sérieuse et sachant à quel point il était attaché à leur leader, Neji tenta de le faire sourire.

-On devrait peut-être lui présenter des garçons !

Le roux le cogna avant de secouer la tête.

-Arrête putain ! Je ne veux pas visualiser ça !  
-Hey, avoue que tu fantasmes maintenant ! Rit le brun  
-Honnêtement, mon esprit dit que c'est sexy mais il est incapable de l'imaginer !

Neji grimaça.

-Ouais, je ne peux pas non plus !

XxxX

Sasuke avait fait attention à ne pas trop dépasser les limitations de vitesse malgré son envie de rentrer le plus vite possible.

Il se sentait agacé, anxieux, triste et ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'enfin retrouver sa fille et oublier le reste du monde.

Aya était installée dans le canapé avec Haru la fille de Kakashi et Yuuri dont les parents jouaient les baby-sitters, comme souvent.

Les trois filles étaient inséparables et le rappeur ne pouvait être plus heureux pour sa petite fée.

Il savait qu'à cause de lui et de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école comme tout le monde, les autres enfants se montrant aussi cruels et envahissants que leurs parents mais il ne perdait pas espoir de la voir y retourner un jour.

En attendant, elle étudiait à la maison, comme ses deux meilleures amies qui avaient bien évidement décidé de faire pareil pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Temari qui était assise sur les genoux de son compagnon fut la première à le remarquer, le saluant au moment même où Aya bondissait hors du canapé pour courir vers lui.

-Papa !

Sasuke sourit en s'accroupissant pour réceptionner sa fille, se sentant déjà mieux grâce à son sourire.

-Tu es rentré plus tôt ! S'exclama la petite.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à travailler !

Posant ses deux petites mains sur ses joues, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es triste ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Un peu, mais si tu me fais un câlin, tout sera oublié !

Hochant la tête, elle s'accrocha à son cou et il ferma les yeux en l'enlaçant, son nez contre ses cheveux.

Shikamaru, sa compagne, Haru et Yuuri avaient migré vers la cuisine pendant leur câlin et ils finirent par les rejoindre.

Les deux petites étaient installées sur le plan de travail, battant des jambes en riant face aux pas de danse ridicule du brun qui s'occupait de la pâte à pancakes.

Son épouse le grondait faussement, lui donnant quelques coups de torchons parfois mais son sourire trahissait ce qu'elle pensait réellement du spectacle de sa moitié.

Sasuke apprécia le bonheur qui se dégageait de sa cuisine, même _Mass_ se calmant face aux éclats de rires qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Shikamaru était en short de bain rouge, la couleur contrastant avec sa peau.

Temari avait simplement enfilé un large tee-shirt gris sur son maillot, exposant ses magnifiques jambes, en accord avec le reste de sa silhouette parfaite.

Le rappeur avait beau la connaitre depuis longtemps, il était encore surpris et presque choqué lorsqu'il se souvenait qu'elle avait quarante ans et non pas vingt.

De toute façon, personne n'y croyait vraiment au premier abord !

Shikamaru avait onze ans de moins qu'elle et leur mariage avait fait beaucoup de bruit, pas mal de monde s'étant montré contre cette union.

Le brun avait perdu la plupart de ses amis et toute sa famille en dehors de son petit frère rebelle mais pas une seule fois il avait regretté son choix.

Presque tout le monde avait eu son mot à dire, descendant la blonde en flèche en lui reprochant absolument tout ce qui faisait d'elle, à ses yeux, une personne exceptionnelle.

Sasuke lui, avait simplement lancé à son ami qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

Même si l'entourage de Shikamaru avait hurlé qu'il méritait mieux, le rappeur lui, continuait de se dire qu'ils étaient chacun chanceux d'avoir l'autre.

On avait accusé Sasuke de ne se baser que sur le physique très avantageux de Temari et ce dernier avait ri de voir autant de jalousie et d'amertume.

Oui, la blonde était vraiment une très belle femme mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait convaincu et séduit le brun.

Des belles femmes, il y en avait beaucoup sur terre, il en avait même épousé une.

Il appréciait Temari parce qu'elle était partie de rien et que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'avait jamais abandonné.

Même si elle s'était retrouvé enceinte à seize ans, rejetée par tous et sans le moindre sous, elle s'était accroché, réussissant à devenir, comme elle avait toujours voulu, psychiatre.

Et le plus important, c'est qu'elle avait accompli tout ça en étant une très bonne mère.

C'est ce que Sasuke admirait et respectait le plus, tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour Leo.

Sakura avait toujours été la première à cracher sur Temari mais si son ex femme avait été pour Aya le quart de ce que la blonde avait été pour son fils, jamais sa petite fée n'aurait manqué de quoique ce soit.

Jamais elle n'aurait eu à vivre autant de souffrances et de déceptions.

Temari méritait le bonheur et il était ravi que Shikamaru soit entré dans sa vie.

Leur situation était assez drôle car ils s'étaient rencontrés par le biais des seuls membres de leurs familles qui leur parlaient encore.

La petite sœur de Temari, sortait avec le cadet de Shikamaru et c'est ce qui avait amené au coup de foudre de ce dernier pour la belle psychiatre.

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour le brun au début.

Le médecin ayant un fils à élever ne souhaitait pas « s'amuser » avec ce qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un gamin. Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas abandonné, lui prouvant qu'il était bien plus mâture et responsable que tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque là.

Ils s'étaient mariés envers et contre tous puis Yuuri était venue au monde, ajoutant encore à leur bonheur.

C'était un peu l'opposé total de son histoire avec Sakura !

Secouant la tête, le rappeur pénétra dans la cuisine, proposant son aide mais il fut rapidement repoussé vers la sortie par Temari.

Sachant que ses amis voulaient le laisser profiter un peu de sa fille, il s'installa avec celle-ci dans le salon devant l'un de leurs mangas favoris.

Comme la petite, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et n'émergea que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il faisait déjà nuit, la pièce éclairée simplement par l'écran géant et l'artiste devina que ses amis devaient être partis depuis longtemps.

Contre lui, Aya dormait toujours, roulée en boule comme un chaton.

Étant bien installé et pas réellement réveillé, il ne bougea pas, ne trouvant même pas le courage de partir à la recherche de la télécommande qui avait dû glisser quelque part.

De toute façon, le moindre mouvement brusque risquait de déranger sa fille.

Il se redressa donc le plus lentement qu'il put, se frottant les yeux en baillant lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette familière à l'écran.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du non de l'émission, « inside » quelque chose peut-être.

Ils filmaient les « coulisses » du groupe du gamin et le rappeur se rendit compte que la caméra aimait vraiment ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être photogénique ou de bien passer à l'écran, même en étant très beau, on pouvait paraitre banal voire peu attirant.

L'inverse marchait aussi, certaines personnes étant beaucoup moins bien en vrai.

Le gosse lui, avait ce quelque chose qui attirait.

Pour preuve, la caméra semblait toujours le trouver malgré ses efforts pour se cacher.

C'était fou quand même !

Il était bien un membre du groupe non ? Il était même leur auteur compositeur principal !

Alors pourquoi ne voyait-on presque que tous les autres ?!

Notamment cet enfoiré de rouquin pathétique ...

Sasuke grogna en serrant les points.

Vraiment, il ne supportait pas ce merdeux, c'était viscéral !

Alors que Sasori faisait son possible pour **tout le temps** être devant la caméra, Naruto restait en arrière plan.

Ou du moins, tentait de rester en arrière plan.

L'équipe de l'émission savait ce que les gens voulaient voir et ce qui passait bien à l'écran apparemment.

Sentant quelque chose lui enfoncer le dos, Sasuke passa sa main en tentant de ne pas réveiller sa fille, pour tomber sur la télécommande.

Posant l'objet sur ses genoux, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les boutons, prêt à changer de chaine avant de finalement soupirer en la jetant hors de sa portée à l'autre bout du canapé.

Malgré lui, son esprit repartit vers de folles théories et son pressentiment dérangeant revint peser sur sa poitrine.

A chaque fois que Naruto était seul, il regardait la caméra directement, ses yeux bleus semblant déterminés et forts malgré le voile qui cachait ses sentiments.

Il n'éludait aucune question, échangeant avec le même répondant qu'il avait entraperçu lors de leur première « rencontre »

Mais dès que l'autre salopard apparaissait alors il se transformait.

C'était incroyable d'assister à la métamorphose et Sasuke se demandait s'il était le seul à le voir.

Avant même que le roux n'apparaisse, le rappeur savait qu'il se rapprochait.

Il lui suffisait de regarder la façon dont le gosse changeait soudain.

Naruto se retrouvait toujours avec les épaules voutées et la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage et son regard éteint.

Il se ratatinait sur lui-même, comme pour prendre le moins de place possible, voire complètement _disparaitre_ si c'était possible.

Sasuke se sentait oppressé et angoissé juste en l'observant à travers un écran !

Ses bras étaient ramenés vers son corps, ses mains coincées sous ses aisselles, donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose.

 _« Ou de quelqu'un »_ Souffla _Mass_.

La campagne contre les violences conjugales flasha dans son esprit et il grogna en cognant le canapé.

N'importe quoi !

Impossible que le gosse laisse l'autre merdeux lever la main sur lui !

Il devait arrêter ses conneries !

-Papa ?

Sursautant, Sasuke tourna la tête vers sa fille qui s'était redressée.

-Pardon Trésor, je t'ai réveillée...

Aya fit non de la tête, grimpant en baillant sur les genoux de son père.

-Tu as faim ? Questionna ce dernier.

Elle acquiesça en se frottant les yeux.

La calant contre lui, Sasuke se releva, attrapant au passage la télécommande.

Il éteignit la télévision sans un dernier regard, rejoignant la cuisine en écoutant ce que sa petite fée voulait manger.

C'était ça qui comptait, pas les histoires d'un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait aucune raison de se soucier !

 **W**

 _ **"Softly in his sleep**_  
 _ **Pictures of the life he's longing**_  
 _ **For slowly appear**_  
 _ **He's seen them all before**_  
 _ **But somehow never quite this clear**_  
 _ **He just smiles, he don't want the world"**_

Naruto était épuisé, prêt à s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Leur hôtel était soudain envahi par une horde de fans et il savait parfaitement que c'était Sasori qui les avait prévenus.

Ce dernier était loin derrière, s'étant arrêté avec Ino à son bras pour poser et signer des autographes alors que le reste du groupe tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée.

Sai était loin devant, réussissant de lui-même à avancer malgré la foule et juste derrière lui se trouvait Kiba et Shino, le second tirant le premier, donnant l'impression de le protéger des fans en furie.

Le blond était seul, au milieu de cette marée humaine qui l'aveuglait malgré ses lunettes de soleil et se pressait violemment pour le toucher en criant son nom.

Le bruit lui paraissait de plus en plus inhumain et insupportable, les hurlements arrivant déformés à ses oreilles, comme le son d'une bête atroce qui voulait le dévorer.

Un pic de terreur lui noua l'estomac en le secouant de frissons alors que sa sueur lui glaçait le dos.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses poumons semblant rétrécir et sa gorge se bloquer complètement.

Il tanguait dangereusement, trébuchant régulièrement, perdant de vu l'entrée de l'hôtel, ne voyant plus qu'une foule sans fin prête à l'engloutir.

Malgré ses efforts pour se calmer et tenir le coup, ses jambes cédèrent lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de fans fut poussée contre lui et il se retrouva au sol sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Les cris redoublèrent, étouffant le sien et chacun tenta d'en profiter pour le toucher.

Terrifié par toutes ces formes troubles qui se jetaient sur lui, le chanteur ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

On tira sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements, ses lunettes furent prises, comme son bonnet et la seule pensée qu'il eut fut de serrer fort sa veste contre lui pour qu'on ne voie pas ses bleus.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, ses gardes du corps et la sécurité du palace réussirent à le relever et bousculer la foule pour la traverser et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le tout.

Le contraste entre le silence du hall et le bruit extérieur lui fit ouvrir les yeux mais sa vision était trouble et il tremblait encore alors il se laissa trainer jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois devant sa porte, il entendit la voix d'Iruka mais malgré l'expression inquiète de ce dernier, il détourna le regard et lui ferma la porte au nez.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Le brun n'insista pas et il en fut soulagé.

Tanguant dans la pièce, il fouilla pour sortir ses médicaments, avalant plusieurs pilules avec une longue gorgée de whisky qui glissa le long de sa mâchoire.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas, buvant simplement à la bouteille, appuyé contre le mini bar.

Puis lorsque les tremblements s'estompèrent et que les cris qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles disparurent, il se décolla du meuble, avançant dans la pièce tout en se déshabillant.

Soudain, il se figea en voyant la silhouette de ce qui semblait être un mort vivant le fixer.

L'autre était pâle, presque blanc, il avait les joues creusés, des poches sous les yeux et son regard était complètement vide.

Il semblait plus **mort** que vivant.

Et enfin, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à son propre reflet.

Il détailla son corps à moitié nu, prenant note de toutes les marques bleues ou violettes, des griffures, cicatrices, plaies encore rouges et traces de morsures.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point il avait maigri et ses doigts glissèrent doucement vers ses côtes saillantes.

Il ressemblait à une vielle poupée de porcelaine à deux doigts de se briser.

Sentant ses yeux se mouiller, il détourna la tête, s'éloignant du miroir en laissant ses larmes couler.

Récupérant sa bouteille, il avala un nouveau mélange de cachets et se laissa tomber au sol face à l'écran géant qu'il alluma.

Le volume était élevé et la voix particulière de Sasuke secoua toute la pièce.

Naruto fixa son visage, détaillant son expression à la fois dure et passionnée, accrochant à son regard noir pour ne plus le lâcher.

Son chagrin explosa soudain et il ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran, son corps secoué par ses sanglots qui se mêlaient à la chanson du rappeur, ce dernier parlant du fait que dieu ne l'aimait pas.

Ils avaient au moins un point commun.

" _ **This love he feels**_  
 _ **Everything he's ever known**_  
 _ **Or ever thought was real**_  
 _ **Seems like it's been thrown away**_  
 _ **Now how's he gonna live?**_  
 _ **It's ok, he don't want the world"**_

Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir mais il n'avait pas les choix.

Dans les loges et les coulisses, les gens discutaient, chuchotaient et lui entendait tout malgré ses efforts.

Apparemment, le groupe du gamin avait participé à une émission radio dans le bâtiment et étonnement il ne restait plus que lui.

Le rappeur comprenait que l'autre enfoiré soit parti avec sa petite amie, mais pour les autres membres, ça restait un mystère.

Une partie de lui pensait qu'être un groupe ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils devaient tout faire ensemble et l'autre se sentait irritée sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

 _Mass_ ne le lâchait pas avec ce gosse alors qu'il voulait plus que tout se défaire de ce pressentiment oppressant.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que depuis qu'il avait décidé d'emmerder ce petit con, il ne cessait de se trouver au même endroit que lui ?!

Il savait bien qu'en réalité c'était sans doute déjà le cas avant et que la seule différence était qu'à présent il était conscient de son existence.

 _« Et de ce qu'il vit »_ Souffla _Mass_.

Sasuke grogna en se levant brusquement de son canapé.

-Et alors ?! Hurla-t-il. Imaginons qu'il se fasse réellement cogner par l'autre enfoiré, qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ?!

Heureusement, il était seul dans la loge.

Ses gardes du corps avaient décidé de rester dans le couloir, pas trop près de la porte au lieu de s'asseoir comme la plupart du temps avec lui.

Cela faisait un moment que leur employeur et ami était sur les nerfs mais récemment, c'était devenu pire.

En studio, il avait été d'une humeur tellement instable que beaucoup de petits nouveaux étaient partis en pleurant.

L'un deux s'était même pissé dessus au sens propre du terme.

Inquiet, Kakashi leur avait demandé de redoubler de vigilance et de le prévenir au moindre signe d'une prise de contrôle de _Mass_.

-S'il se laisse taper dessus, ça le regarde ! Continua le rappeur. Peut-être même que ça l'excite qui sait ?!

 _« Tu entretiens ta réputation de connard là, c'est ça ? »_

-Je ne le connais pas et je me fous de sa putain de vie ! Cria Sasuke. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler !

 _« Alors tu vas juste détourner le regard et faire comme si tu ne savais pas ? Tu vas l'abandonner ? Tu vas faire comme cette salope qui nous a mis au monde ? Comme tous ceux qui n'ont rien dit alors qu'ils savaient ce qu'on vivait ? »_

L'artiste serra les poings avant de saisir le vase devant lui et de le jeter dans le miroir, faisant disparaitre son reflet.

-D'ACCORD ! Hurla-t-il. Tu as gagné !

Sortant précipitamment de sa loge, il se dirigea droit vers le couloir où se trouvait celle du gamin.

Au moins les ragots se montraient utiles !

Arrivé devant, il ouvrit grand la porte, sans même prendre la peine de frapper et fut quelques instants surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que le chanteur dans la pièce.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il même pas un foutu garde du corps ?! Même lui en avait !

Et pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient plus là pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un que l'inverse !

Naruto avait sursauté, faisant tomber son verre au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux bordel ?! Cracha-t-il.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus.

Il n'était même plus énervé par la façon dont le gosse lui parlait ! C'était bien plus amusant de le voir ainsi que complètement éteint face à l'autre enfoiré !

Refermant derrière lui, il se dit qu'il devait y aller doucement mais sa bouche, comme souvent, ne suivit pas son cerveau.

-J'en reviens pas que tu baises réellement avec ce tas de merde ! Lança-t-il.

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Q...quoi ?! Haleta-t-il.  
-Toi et ce Sasori pathétique !

Le chanteur se liquéfia et le brun s'attendait à le voir s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il devait vraiment se montrer plus diplomate !

-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Ce fils de pute te bats en plus !

Une sorte de gémissement étranglé échappa au plus jeune et le rappeur s'insulta mentalement.

Il était le roi de la subtilité décidément !

-N'im...N'importe quoi ! Balbutia Naruto.

Même lui était conscient que sa réponse n'était absolument pas convaincante mais peu importe ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à trouver mieux.

Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il courut, ouvrant la porte de la loge le plus vite possible pour fuir dans les couloirs.

Il avait oublié où il se trouvait, oublié son image et même oublié de regarder où il allait.

La panique guidant ses pas, il courut aussi vite qu'il put, dévalant les escaliers en espérant qu'ils finiraient par le mener quelque part où il pourrait enfin respirer.

Sasuke savait ! Sasuke Uchiwa savait pour Sasori et lui !

Qu'est ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ?

Est-ce qu'il allait juste lui casser la gueule ou le faire chanter ? Est-ce qu'il allait le crier sur tous les toits ?

Pendant tout le trajet il repassa en boucle ce qui c'était passé, faisant la liste de toutes les choses horribles que le rappeur allait sans aucun doute faire.

Il ne savait même pas réellement comment il avait rejoint son hôtel puis sa chambre, son esprit occultant tout ce qui n'était pas relatif à la catastrophe annoncée.

Se jetant immédiatement sur ses cachets et son mini bar, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, ses mains tremblantes ne lui facilitant pas les choses.

Il allait tout détruire !

La nouvelle allait faire exploser le groupe et jamais ses membres n'allaient lui pardonner !

Ils allaient lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et couper tout contact !

Il allait se retrouver à nouveau seul au monde, sans personne !

Un sanglot lui échappa et il se mordit la lèvre avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Sasori... Sasori allait le tuer !

Il savait qu'il exagérait mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rétorqua que non, que le roux allait réellement le tuer et il grogna en se laissant tomber au sol, à genoux.

N'importe quoi !

Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?!

Il venait d'encore tout détruire ! Il ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort !

-Mais bordel qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Grogna dans son dos, une voix qu'il commençait à bien connaitre.

Naruto sursauta en criant, bondissant sur ses pieds pour tomber sur le visage agacé de Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ?

-Tu es là pour me démolir ? Questionna-t-il.

L'autre roula des yeux, sortant de sa poche une cigarette sans bouger du fauteuil où il était assis.

-Comment tu peux laisser cet enfoiré te cogner putain ?!

Vraiment, Naruto était un adulte avec du caractère et de la répartie alors pourquoi se laissait-il maltraiter par l'autre diva ?!

Le chanteur n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le brun savait ou pourquoi il était là à en parler avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Lança-t-il.

Puis, se reprenant, il ajouta.

-Pas que ce soit le cas !

Sasuke soupira.

-Là tu m'as convaincu ! Railla-t-il.

Tapotant sa cigarette contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il poursuivit.

-Ca ne me fait rien ! Mais aucun être humain décent ne va ignorer une telle situation !

Naruto était perdu, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

Même s'il criait et ne se montrait absolument pas sympathique, le rappeur semblait vouloir l'aider et ça n'avait, à ses yeux, aucun sens.

Déjà, parce que le roi du South Club ne se souciait pas du sors d'un membre de boys band, encore moins d'une pédale.

Mais surtout, parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide.

Pourquoi l'autre venait lui parler comme s'il était une espèce de femme battu en détresse ?

-Ecoute...euh...  
-Sas' ! Trancha pour lui le rappeur en voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment l'appeler.

Une partie lointaine du cerveau du chanteur se demanda pourquoi son cœur tressauta ou ses joues creusées rosirent mais il n'en eut pas réellement conscience.

-Ecoute...Sas'...Sasuke... Reprit-t-il. Sasori, n'est pas gay ! Il est avec Ino !  
-Ouais, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de te baiser et de te cogner ! Rétorqua calmement le rappeur.

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Le brun avait l'air tellement sûr de lui et se montrait si direct qu'il perdait ses moyens et tous ses arguments.

Lassé, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ok, on a été ensemble mais c'est fini ! Il a trouvé mieux et exactement ce qui lui faut ! Concéda-t-il. Pour le reste, je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu penser qu'il me bat !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? Questionna-t-il. La question est surtout _« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à l'avoir remarqué »_?!

Sentant le regard insistant du rappeur, Naruto se souvint qu'il avait déboutonné un peu sa chemise pour « respirer » et que quelques marques devaient être visibles.

Gêné, il tenta de les fermer mais ses doigts tremblants ne réussir qu'à ouvrir un bouton de plus alors il tourna rapidement le dos à son « invité »

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un mec qui parle de découper sa mère en morceaux ou noyer sa femme dans un lac ! Lança-t-il, la voix cassée.

Sasuke se répéta que cogner la personne qu'on voulait aider était une mauvaise idée.

Se levant pour rejoindre le chanteur et le forcer à nouveau à lui faire face, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Donc tu vas me dire qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi ?

Naruto s'apprêtait à réfuter encore mais finalement d'autres mots que ceux prévus sortirent de sa bouche.

-Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait... Souffla-t-il. Parfois quand il a bu ou quand il est stressé il a du mal à contenir sa force mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Le rappeur serra sa cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer dans la paume de sa main, la colère visible sur son visage.

-Tu sais que ce sont des conneries ! Même si c'est une garce atroce qui m'a énervé, stressé et rendu dingue, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur mon ex femme ! Cracha-t-il. Jamais quelqu'un qui tient à toi ne ferait ça !

Naruto n'était pas prêt à entendre le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, considéré comme violent, misogyne et sans cœur lui expliquer que jamais il n'avait levé la main sur quelqu'un de précieux.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on vienne réveiller la petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui hurlait des idées folles comme la fuite ou la révolte et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire taire.

 **C'était hors de question.**

-Tu ne comprends pas... Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant. Tu ne le connais pas et tu ne sais rien de notre histoire...

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, la tête baissée.

-Je compte pour lui... Je sais qu'on a eu des moments difficiles mais... Je compte pour lui !

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même ?

-Tu lui trouves des excuses et tu le sais ! Cria Sasuke, agacé de le voir défendre l'autre enfoiré. Cesse de te comporter comme un putain de lâche !

Le rappeur savait qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

Naruto rit nerveusement, semblant au bord de la crise.

-Lâche ?! Hurla-t-il. Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins tout ce que je risque de perdre ?!

Il se sentit défaillir juste à l'idée d'être abandonné par ses membres, sa seule famille.

Non, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter !

Il pouvait tout encaisser tant qu'il gardait le groupe !

-Oh alors tu fais parti de ceux prêts à tout pour l'argent et la gloire c'est ça ? Cracha Sasuke avec dédain. Donc un vrai putain de lâche !

Naruto hurla.

Un son inhumain, plein de désespoir et de rage.

-DEHORS ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

Oubliant qu'il devait être discret, il ouvrit grand la porte.

-DÉGAGE ET VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Cria-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas me juger !

Sasuke souffla, se répétant qu'il avait essayé et que ce n'était pas son problème si le gamin se complaisait dans sa pathétique situation.

-Tu sais que ça ne vaut pas le coup... Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

Le chanteur claqua la porte derrière lui, se jetant sur toutes les choses de sa chambre qu'il pouvait détruire ou balancer.

Il cria tout en pleurant, tentant d'évacuer la peine et la douleur qui lui déchiraient la poitrine.

Sasuke avait tord !

Il n'était pas une victime ! Il n'était pas malheureux ou dépressif !

Sasori ne le battait pas, il comptait pour lui ! Il l'aimait !

Et surtout, il n'était pas un lâche.

S'écroulant au sol, le nez enfoncé dans la moquette, complètement à bout, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

 _ **"This love he feels**_  
 _ **Everything he's ever known**_  
 _ **Or ever thought was real**_  
 _ **Seems like it's been thrown away**_  
 _ **Now how's he gonna live?**_

 _ **It's ok, he don't want the world**_

I _ **t's ok, he don't want the world"**_

 _-Elle est géniale, comme toutes les autres !_

 _Yurio regarda l'homme qui venait de complimenter sa chanson, acquiesçant simplement en quittant son fauteuil._

 _-Pourquoi refuses-tu de les chanter toi-même ? Questionna l'autre. Tu ne comptes vraiment pas revenir ?_

 _Le blond vérifia que son bonnet noir était bien mis, puis il remonta la large capuche de sa veste, cachant son visage._

 _-Préviens-moi s'ils l'achètent ! Lança-t-il en quittant le studio._

 _La tête baissée, il se faufila le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'être trop remarqué._

 _Une porte claqua violemment et il sursauta, se plaquant contre un mur, la main sur le cœur._

 _Haletant, le visage encore figé dans une expression de pure terreur il tenta de se reprendre._

 _-Tout va bien... Souffla-t-il en respirant profondément. Tu es en sécurité..._

 _Oui, il était en sécurité maintenant._

 _Et pour le rester, il ne devait plus jamais sortir de l'ombre._


	4. Chapter 4 Tag You're It

Titre: Rough Love (RL) **  
**Genre:Drame -Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Yaoi - Famille - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence physique et psychologique  
Mots clés: Violences conjugales (Pas concernant le SasuNaru) - Reconstruction - Traumatismes - Confiance - Musique  
Résumé: _"_ _Regarde-moi. Que suis-je devenu ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as joué puis détruit. C'est quoi l'amour ? Est-ce que ça pousse et bouscule ? Et est-ce que ça te hante ? Te fait sentir comme un idiot ? Tous les autres garçons m'ont laissé parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, maintenant je me retrouve coincé avec ces cauchemars où j'accepte l'amour brutal"_

* * *

Note 1 : Bon, prenant en compte la demande, je ne me suis pas pressée et j'ai publié deux chapitres de Wings à la place de celui ci mais là, je me suis dis que je devais me bouger pour les quelques lecteurs qui veulent la suite. Le chapitre fait environ 48 pages soit le double (plus) on va dire d'un chapitre normal. Mais le couper en deux n'aurait eu aucun sens et puis comme j'avais du retard...

Note 2 : Pour les âmes sensibles je préviens qu'il y a un passage difficile (la dernière scène). Si vous connaissez la chanson ("Tag, You're It" de Melanie Martinez), vous devez déjà vous douter de ce qui vous attend. Pour être honnête elle est soft et pas comme je l'avais prévue (elle devait durer plus longtemps et être vraiment détaillée) parce que je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été mal tout le long du chapitre en sachant que je devais écrire ce moment et quand c'est arrivé je n'ai vraiment pas pu. Et sachant que cette seconde version m'a rendue malade et mise dans un état pas possible, je me dis que j'ai bien fait!

Note 3 : Pas d'interaction SasuNaru direct dans ce chapitre malgré sa longueur (parce que j'ai finalement coupé avant) mais promis dès le début du prochain ils se revoient et ne se quittent plus si je peux dire! D'ailleurs, il y a d'une certaine façon une accalmie à partir du chapitre 5. Après toujours rien de romantique et encore moins sexuel entre les deux ! Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est un slowburn cette histoire !

Note 4 : Je viens de publier le chapitre 5 de Wings que j'ai fini hier et il est TRÈS longs ! XD **Mais la version Naruto n'est pas pour tout de suite** ! Pour mon prochain post je ne sais pas. SB ou HDS peut-être…. On verra ce que mon cerveau veut écrire!

Note 5 : Il me reste quelques messages auxquels je dois répondre mais je suis presque à jour et je promets d'essayer de faire ça ce weekend ! Même si je dois aussi m'occuper de la cinquantaine de commentaires en attente sur mon blog, de mes textes BTS sur Wattpad et créer les peuples d'au moins un territoire pour mon bébé fantasy. Donc je vais essayer mais je ne fais pas de promesses ! **Je vous remercie de continuer à me soutenir, commenter, m'écrire et venir partager avec moi, que ce soit ici ou sur les réseaux ! Vous êtes comme toujours géniaux !** Oh et je m'excuse pour les fautes et éventuelles bêtises !

 **NC-18 (Violence et abus)**

* * *

 **Tag You're It**

* * *

 _Temari s'installa à son bureau, finissant sa tasse de café avant d'ouvrir le message envoyé par son patient._

 _Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Edward mais elle était vraiment fière de voir les progrès réalisés par le jeune homme._

 _Il avait vraiment parcouru beaucoup de chemin et ça venait sans doute du fait qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à appuyer là où ça fait mal._

 _Ouvrant toutes ses blessures pour les nettoyer et les soigner en profondeur afin d'être sûr que la cicatrisation se passe bien._

 _La musique l'aidait beaucoup et elle était contente qu'il ait ce moyen pour extérioriser._

 _Attrapant son stylo, elle appuya sur le lien de la chanson, son attention entièrement tournée vers son patient._

" **Looking at me through your window  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little  
"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner"**

Naruto grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent, ses paupières se refermant immédiatement alors qu'il ramenait son oreiller sur son visage.

Reprenant doucement conscience de son environnement, il se rendit enfin compte d'une présence dans la pièce, tressaillant soudain.

Rouvrant les yeux en serrant le coussin contre lui, effrayé sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il tomba sur une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans mal, remontant le long du corps musclé pour arriver au visage de son ex amant.

Sasori était comme toujours parfaitement coiffé, maquillé comme s'il était en plein tournage et vêtu de la tête aux pieds de vêtements de marque.

Le plus jeune n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais il savait que le roux ne portait que des choses coûteuses et tape à l'œil.

La tenue d'aujourd'hui n'échappait donc pas à la règle.

Un pantalon bordeaux en velours et une sorte de chemisier fluide en soie noir qui avait un côté féminin et un nœud autour du cou.

Se redressant, Naruto évita de regarder le chanteur droit dans les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre alors que l'anxiété se faisait plus forte.

-Sas... Sasori ?

Sa voix était faible, presque éteinte.

Il regarda autour de lui, les vestiges de cette semaine enfermé dans sa chambre à boire et avaler des cachets lui faisant honte.

Il avait cassé tous les miroirs et la moquette de la chambre était parsemée de morceaux de verres, de bouteilles en tout genre et de traces de sang.

Baissant la tête, il serra l'oreiller plus fort.

Il était vraiment pathétique.

Le roux tendit la main vers lui et instinctivement il recula en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Mentalement, il nota que son comportement était conditionné, que c'était un réflexe pour éviter de souffrir.

 **Éviter les coups.**

Ce n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi, ça ressemblait trop à la réaction de quelqu'un victime d'abus.

Mais comme toujours, il repoussa cette idée et la petite voix dans sa tête.

-Ca fait plusieurs jours que personne n'a de nouvelle... Souffla Sasori.

Naruto déglutit, se préparant au déluge de reproches qui allait suivre.

Se préparant au pire.

Son ex amant s'assit de façon à lui faire face, faisant bouger légèrement le matelas et il tressaillit, retenant de justesse un couinement.

-J'étais inquiet.

La main du roux se posa délicatement sur sa joue, ses doigts créant des frissons à chaque caresse.

Le geste était incroyablement doux et Naruto n'était plus capable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où Sasori l'avait touché avec une telle tendresse.

 _Sasori ou un quelconque être humain d'ailleurs._

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un sanglot qui ressemblait au prénom de l'autre homme lui échappa.

Il se sentait dépassé, inondé par un trop plein d'émotions.

Ces derniers mois, il avait rêvé de retrouver le toucher aimant de son amant, de revoir celui qu'il croyait avoir perdu, remplacé par un autre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le roux essuya ses larmes en se rapprochant encore.

-Chuuuut... Tout va bien maintenant... Je suis là... Murmura-t-il. Tout va bien...

Saisissant son visage en coupe, plongeant dans son regard, il lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Naruto ferma les yeux, son corps secoué par ses sanglots alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-C'est de ma faute... Continua Sasori sur le même ton doux. Pardon...

L'une de ses mains glissa vers les cheveux emmêlés du plus jeune et l'autre se plaça sur sa hanche.

Le blond gémit sous le geste possessif et son amant passa ses doigts sous son pull.

-J'ai été stupide de faire passer ma carrière avant nous. Expliqua-t-il. Stupide de penser que je pouvais être heureux sans toi.

Le plus jeune frissonna.

C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, _exactement_ ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Il faut que tu me pardonne bébé... D'accord ?

A nouveau, Naruto se perdit dans le regard sombre du roux, incapable de réfléchir, complètement hypnotisé.

-Je t'aime. Déclara l'ainé en l'enlaçant.

S'accrochant à lui, enfouissant son visage baigné de l'armes contre sa chemise en soie, il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Moi...Moi aussi. Hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Maintenant tout allait bien se passer.

Le cauchemar était fini.

 **Il le fallait.**

 **W**

Sasuke jura entre ses dents serrées, se demandant pourquoi cette putain de console de contrôle ne lui donnait pas le beat qu'il voulait.

Neji, Tenten et Gaara osèrent un regard vers leur leader, priant pour que son humeur ne s'aggrave pas encore.

Ils étaient coincés depuis trois jours dans le studio, le rappeur leur laissant à peine le temps d'aller aux toilettes avant de leur hurler d'être plus productifs.

Le brun grogna en jetant son casque, ignorant la fragilité du matériel hors de prix qui l'entourait.

 _Ok, peut-être qu'il se sentait un tout petit peu coupable._

Mais il avait essayé ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le gamin était stupide !

Gaara observa le visage de leur « roi » en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui causait un tel tumulte intérieur.

Ce n'était jamais bon lorsque _Mass_ s'agitait ainsi et dernièrement, il semblait incapable de rester en place.

Que ce passait-il ?

Kakashi leur avait assuré que son poulain ne s'était pas remis avec Sakura, alors qu'est ce qui causait une telle ébullition ?

-On fait vraiment de la merde en ce moment ! Grogna celui qui les inquiétait tous.  
-Mec, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es envoyé en l'air ? Questionna Deidara en se laissant tomber près de Tenten.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard appuyé, lui demandant mentalement s'il pensait que c'était _« vraiment le moment »_ mais il haussa les épaules, peu stressé, comme à son habitude.

-J'en sais rien, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as voulu te faire une fille et qu'elle a comme toujours ignoré ta queue pour finir sur la mienne ?! Rétorqua Sasuke.

Deidara mima d'être blessé, main sur le cœur et tête légèrement rejetée vers l'arrière alors que Gaara et Neji le charriaient déjà, accompagné par le rire rauque de Tenten.

Leur leader les rejoignit, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de l'un des canapés, près du blond dont il accepta le « cadeau ».

-Tu en as vraiment besoin ! Commenta Deidara.

Tirant sur le joint, le brun acquiesça simplement.

Il en avait en effet, urgemment besoin de se détendre.

Et il devait rentrer chez lui aussi.

Trois jours loin de sa fille sans qu'une seule heure n'ait été productive, ça n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Soupirant, il rejeta les raisons de son agacement au loin, ne voulant surtout pas accepter que ça avait un rapport avec le gosse.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que son approche avait été la mauvaise ou que malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la situation de cet idiot de la tête.

Hors de question.

 **W**

-Alors je peux compter sur toi ? Sourit Sasori.

Naruto était assis sur les genoux de son amant, le visage dans le creux de son cou, ce dernier le serrant fermant contre lui, sa main libre caressant son bras.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les autres... Souffla le blond. Iruka avait été ferme.  
-J'en ai déjà discuté avec lui, il n'y aura pas de souci, j'en suis sûr ! Rétorqua le roux, frottant son front contre sa tempe.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous le geste, soupirant de bien être.

-Les autres savent bien que notre relation est spéciale ! Reprit Sasori.

Il embrassa le bout du nez du blond qui gloussa.

-Nous on s'aime ! Ajouta-t-il.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit.

-Oui ! Acquiesça-t-il joyeusement.

Sasori croisa son regard.

-Alors tu vas me faire l'honneur d'écrire et composer mon prochain album solo ? Questionna-t-il.

Le blond sentit ses joues rosirent et il hocha la tête timidement.

Son amant se redressa un peu, le serrant fort contre lui en riant.

-Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon bébé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le compositeur rit, heureux de le voir si enthousiaste.

Il aimait lorsque Sasori était heureux et détendu.

Lorsque aucune ombre ne voilait son regard.

Une petite voix, _la même que d'habitude_ , lui susurra que ça ne durerait pas mais il l'ignora de toutes ses forces, comme il le faisait toujours.

Tout était parfait maintenant et ça le resterait.

Caressant sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons, le chanteur glissa sa main sous son pull, le regardant droit dans les yeux à nouveau et son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge en même temps que l'air dans ses poumons.

-Je t'aime. Souffla le roux contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

Naruto s'accrocha à Sasori, sentant ses forces lui échapper.

-Oh pitié ! Ca fait quinze jours qu'on doit assister à vos écœurantes démonstrations de jeunes mariés ! Lança Shino en entrant dans la pièce avec les autres membres.

Le couple se tourna vers eux et le brun fut frappé de voir à quel point le plus jeune du groupe resplendissait.

Il avait toujours trouvé que le sourire de leur auteur compositeur était magnifique et contagieux mais l'avait presque oublié.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ainsi ? Avec un réel sourire et non celui que tous portaient en public ?

Quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu réellement heureux et détendu ?

Son regard pétillait, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau soignés et aucune poche ne trônait sous ses yeux.

Son visage était détendu, son corps relaxé et il ressemblait enfin plus à un jeune homme qu'à un zombie.

Il leur tira d'ailleurs la langue, leur permettant de voir qu'il avait remis son piercing et Sasori rit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Shino ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré de voir que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre.

Près de lui, Kiba lâcha un soupire agacé en faisant demi tour vers la porte.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux amoureux, il le suivit rapidement.

 **W**

Sasuke paniqua en entendant sa fille pleurer alors qu'il rentrait à peine.

Courant vers le salon où Pain tentait de la consoler, il l'arracha presque des bras de ce dernier qui ne s'en formalisa pas, leur laissant un peu d'espace.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Qui t'a fais du mal ?!

Il sentait déjà _Mass_ s'agiter, ajoutant à sa propre colère.

Hoquetant, Aya tenta de s'exprimer.

-C'est... mo...ii...moiiii. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

-Toi ?  
-J'ai été méchante ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai fais pleurer Haru !

 _« Oh »_ Songea le rappeur, soulagé que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à sa petite fée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon cœur ? Questionna-t-il doucement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
-C'est parce que je sais jamais comment parler ! Mes mots sont toujours méchants !

L'asseyant sur le plan de travail, une main de chaque côté de son corps, il déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

-Mais non trésor, ça arrive à tout le monde de mal s'exprimer. Souffla-t-il doucement. Parfois on fait du mal à quelqu'un sans le vouloir, ça ne fait pas de nous quelqu'un de méchant !

Reniflant en essuyant ses yeux avec ses petits poings serrés, Aya agita les jambes dans le vide, frappant sans réelle force le torse de son père au passage.

-Oui mais Haru c'est ma meilleure amie pour la vie !

Sasuke saisit délicatement ses mains, ses grands doigts caressant le dos avant de les amener jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Et vous aurez encore plein de disputes comme ça mon cœur, alors tu dois prendre l'habitude de toujours t'excuser lorsque tu as tord et ne pas hésiter à faire le premier pas !

La petite hésita, baissant la tête.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me voir... Chuchota-t-elle.

Le rappeur sourit tendrement.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a juste hâte que vous vous réconciliez !  
-Tu crois ? Osa timidement sa fille.  
-C'est évident ! Rétorqua-t-il. Vous êtes meilleures amies pour la vie, non ?

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant.

-Alors va l'appeler pendant que je nous prépare de supers burgers avec plein de frites !

Aya poussa un petit cri en tendant les bras et il se baissa un peu pour qu'elle s'accroche à son cou, l'enlaçant avant de la déposer au sol.

-Tu es le meilleur papa ! Lança-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Sasuke sourit, sachant qu'aucun mot au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que les compliments de sa fille.

Avant qu'elle ne chamboule sa vie, il avait cherché par tous les moyens à être reconnu, respecté et surtout, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, apprécié.

 **Aimé.**

Il avait tout fait pour être « quelqu'un » mais malgré toute la satisfaction que la réussite lui avait apporté, rien ne valait le bonheur que lui offrait Aya depuis sa naissance.

Être quelqu'un c'était bien mais être père, c'était meilleur que tout.

-Papa ?

Aya s'était soudain arrêté.

-Oui trésor ?  
-Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas vilaine ?

Sasuke fit _« non »_ de la tête, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-J'ai aussi dis des choses méchantes à quelqu'un sans le vouloir et je regrette. Avoua-t-il.

Il était surpris par son aveu.

Surpris par sa franchise.

Revenant rapidement vers lui, Aya noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Tonton Gaa ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la famille. Rétorqua le rappeur.

La petite fronça les sourcils, retroussant son adorable nez.

-Mais papa, tu es _**toujours**_ méchant avec les autres gens ! S'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sasuke ne put retenir un petit rire.

-C'est vrai... Admit-il en souriant encore.  
-C'est bizarre que tu te sentes coupable.  
-Je ne me sens pas coupable ! Se défendit-il. J'avoue simplement que j'aurai pu faire mieux !

Aya hocha pensivement la tête.

-Alors excuse-toi auprès de ton ami ! Déclara-t-elle soudain, quittant la pièce en courant, pressée de joindre Haru.

Pris de court, Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas...

Il marqua une pose en voyant que sa fille était déjà loin.

-...mon ami... Finit-il dans un murmure.

 **W**

" **Rolling down your tinted window  
Driving next to me real slow, he said,  
"Let me take you for a joyride  
I've got some candy for you inside."**

Naruto sortit de la douche en chantonnant, l'image de Sasori endormi dans leur lit lui réchauffant le cœur.

Ils venaient de passer quatre jours avec le reste du groupe, coupés du monde et il était ravi.

En plus d'avoir enfin retrouvé son amant, il avait aussi retrouvé ses membres, sa famille et rien ne pouvait plus le combler.

La villa louée pour leur séjour était magnifique, à l'abri des curieux avec une vue sur l'océan qu'il pouvait admirer de la terrasse.

Qu'il avait, en réalité, _uniquement_ admiré de la terrasse, ayant passé le plus clair de son temps au lit avec son petit ami ou à travailler sur l'album de ce dernier.

Une petite voix chuchota d'un coin de son esprit, lui susurrant que tout était trop beau, que ce changement soudain coïncidait avec le service demandé par son amant mais il ne l'écouta pas.

C'était stupide !

Sasori lui était revenu, ramenant en même temps le reste de sa famille et il n'allait pas tout gâcher avec des pensés sombres.

Se séchant les cheveux, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, lui-même surpris de voir à quel point il semblait « mieux ».

Il était moins fatigué, plus détendu et surtout, son corps n'était plus couvert de traces de coups.

Seules les morsures que son petit ami adorait laisser derrière lui étaient visibles, parsemées sur sa peau.

Passant machinalement le doigt dessus et sur les vielles marques ancrées dans l'épiderme, il frissonna inconsciemment en baissant la tête vers son corps nu.

Ignorant ses côtes saillantes et le poids qu'il avait perdu, il continua son inspection, presque fasciné et le souffle chaotique.

Lorsqu'il sentit une soudaine tension traverser son corps, il se figea, relevant le regard vers le miroir pour plonger dans celui de Sasori qui était appuyé contre la porte.

Sa respiration se fit plus erratique, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge alors que l'angoisse lui serrait les tripes.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le roux bouge en souriant.

-Tout va bien bébé ? Questionna ce dernier en se rapprochant du plus jeune, se penchant pour embrasser son cou puis son épaule.

Naruto expira, s'insultant de paniquer sans aucune raison.

Il était vraiment stupide !

-Oui...Très bien ! Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers son petit ami, se retrouvant coincé entre le corps de celui-ci et l'évier.

La partie de lui qui voulait juste profiter de ce bonheur revenu, repoussant celle qui se sentait prise au piège.

Sasori posa ses larges mains sur ses hanches creusées, lui arrachant des frissons qu'il ne fut pas capable de définir, même s'il ignora l'option peur pour se répéter que c'était du plaisir.

Le roux déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, l'amenant doucement à se détendre dans son étreinte.

Naruto ne pouvait plus penser lorsque son amant était aussi proche et surtout aussi tendre.

-Tu n'étais pas encore en train de dénigrer ton corps ? Demanda doucement celui-ci.

Il caressa ses flancs.

-Tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es ? Ajouta-t-il.

Le plus jeune hocha simplement la tête, comme pris de vertige et Sasori déposa à nouveau un baiser sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

Comme toujours, Naruto s'accrocha à lui, emporté dans une sorte de tempête qui aspirait toutes ses forces.

-On va faire ce shooting alors ? Sourit le roux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Le compositeur mordilla sa lèvre, baissant le regard.

Un très grand magazine voulait que lui et son petit ami fassent leur édition spéciale, leur proposant la couverture en plus d'une dizaine de pages et Sasori semblait vraiment y tenir.

Dazed était connu pour ses photos artistiques et Naruto ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

 **Pas du tout.**

La proposition avait été faite à son amant mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il en fasse aussi parti.

 _« Je voudrais qu'on pose ensemble, en amoureux. »_

Le chanteur ne pouvait nier qu'être photographié auprès de son amant uniquement lui faisait envie, surtout après toutes les unes que celui-ci avait partagées avec Ino mais il savait qu'il allait tout gâcher.

-Ils te veulent toi, moi je vais...  
-Bébé ! L'interrompit Sasori.

Il serra ses hanches, lui faisant presque mal, le collant à l'évier, son corps contre le sien.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa encore alors que l'une des mains de son petit ami remontait le long de sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

Le saisissant par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, sa prise sur ses reins toujours aussi ferme, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Et une fois de plus, le plus jeune se sentit prisonnier et faible.

 **Trop faible.**

-Malgré l'opportunité que c'est, je leur ai dit que je ne le ferais pas sans toi ! Déclara le roux. Je me faisais une joie de pouvoir partager ça avec toi et je pensais que ce serait pareil pour toi. Que tu serais heureux...  
-Mais je le suis ! S'exclama le blond.  
-Alors pourquoi tu refuses ? Demanda l'ainé en se penchant encore, collant presque leurs visages, son menton toujours entre ses doigts. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?

Naruto voulait que Sasori soit heureux.

Il le voulait plus que tout et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

C'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

 _« C'était par amour et uniquement par amour. »_ Se répétait-il.

Non pas par crainte de la tempête sombre qui parfois dansait dans le regard de son amant.

-Bien sûr !  
-Alors faisons ces photos. Déclara le roux en souriant.

Le plus jeune entendit sa petite voix chuchoter que ça ressemblait à un ordre mais il secoua simplement la tête.

Et Sasori considérant ça comme un _« oui »_ , rit en l'enlaçant.

 **W**

Sasuke regarda son ex femme en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait choisie.

Les images de leur adolescence défilaient devant ses yeux, effaçant celle de Sakura qui tentait de se montrer sûre d'elle.

A l'époque, le rappeur n'était pas le même qu'aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas l'homme sûr de lui et déterminé qui ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne et que certains adulaient comme un dieu.

Non, il n'était qu'un gamin étrange qui n'avait sa place nulle part, que sa mère n'aimait pas et dont le père avait disparu sans un regret.

Juste un gringalet qui avait grandi avec une génitrice accro à tout ce qui pouvait la faire planer et ses beaux pères de passage qui l'utilisaient comme punching-ball.

Dans son quartier, ça n'avait rien de spécial, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire et il n'était pas considéré comme à plaindre.

Chez eux, tout le monde vivait ainsi, sans argent, imbibé d'alcool, entouré de violence et dans l'indifférence générale.

Ca pouvait paraitre cliché mais c'était simplement la réalité.

 _ **Sa**_ **réalité.**

Sakura avait dix sept ans et lui quinze lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois.

Aucun des deux n'était sobre et l'acte en lui-même n'avait laissé aucun souvenir.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait perdu sa virginité.

Avec une strip-teaseuse pas encore majeur, sur le capot d'un tas de boue qui roulait à peine et appartenait au « petit ami » de la demoiselle.

Sasuke ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Sakura l'avait choisi.

Pourquoi au lieu de faire comme avec tous les autres, elle s'était accrochée à lui.

Avaient-ils eu pitié ou besoin l'un de l'autre ?

Même encore aujourd'hui, la star n'avait pas la réponse.

Sakura était une belle fille qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'user de ses charmes pour survivre, qui à l'époque, refusait de s'attacher et ne voulait surtout pas finir « comme sa mère ».

Elle avait la tête pleine de rêves « d'ailleurs » et sans doute la même rage que lui dans le ventre.

La même haine.

Mais pourquoi au lieu de choisir un homme avec un travail et un avenir, elle avait préféré se tourner vers un gamin instable, débordant de violence qui avait délaissé l'école pour les centres de redressement et les hôpitaux psychiatriques ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais aimé l'autre.

 _« -J'ai pensé que tu pourrais dompter ce feu en moi, que tu serais capable de contrôler mes démons. Expliqua Sakura._  
 _-Donc c'est encore de ma faute ?_  
 _-Non, j'espérais simplement quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser sans beaucoup d'amour. Rétorqua-t-elle._  
 _-Arrête de continuer à te remplir la tête de conneries pour trouver des excuses à ton comportement de garce ! Grogna le rappeur. Personne ne peut te sauver ou gérer tes démons en dehors de toi-même ! »_

Ils s'étaient utilisés, usés, abimés.

Ca, c'était un fait.

Sakura était jolie, désirable et facile.

Sasuke n'utilisait pas ce terme comme une insulte ou comme un moyen pour la dénigrer.

La jeune femme était facile à vivre, pas du genre à compliquer les choses ou se prendre la tête, pas du genre à repousser l'intérêt qu'on pouvait lui porter ou l'affection même furtive que les hommes avaient à lui offrir.

Elle se déshabillait sans hésiter et sans fausse pudeur, perchée sur des talons bons marchés, exhibant son corps, accrochée à une barre pailletée. Et se mettait à genoux avec la même simplicité, ses grands yeux rêveurs ne quittant pas ceux des hommes qu'elle accueillait dans sa chaleur, entre ses lèvres pulpeuses ou ses cuisses trop maigres.

Elle était facile, aussi facile que lui.

Lui qui s'était accroché aux repas qu'elle offrait, à son mobile-home infiltré par l'humidité et le froid mais où il était débarrassé de sa mère et ses amants de passage.

Lui qui avait profité des moments d'oubli que son corps lui apportait mais était resté pour la présence discrète de son père qui lui offrait l'illusion d'avoir une famille.

Sakura n'était pas proche de son géniteur, l'homme ne montrait aucun intérêt pour sa fille, ne se souciant ni de son mode de vie ni de ses fréquentations et ils pouvaient passer des jours sans échanger le moindre mot ou regard.

Pourtant, parfois, il tendait une bière à Sasuke, l'accueillant près de lui sur le canapé décrépi pour regarder un match de baseball ou de foot.

Il lui arrivait de parler pêche ou mécanique, de se plaindre de ses collègues et patrons à l'usine ou de lui taper dans le dos lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans l'entrée.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose et ça pouvait paraitre pathétique mais c'était plus que ce que le rappeur avait déjà eu.

Bien plus que ce que Sakura avait reçu.

C'est ce semblant d'affection, cette illusion de foyer qui avait amené Sasuke dans les bras de son ex alors lorsqu'il utilisait le terme _« facile »_ pour parler d'elle, ce n'était pas un reproche.

Juste un fait.

 **Ils étaient aussi facile l'un que l'autre.**

Et c'est peut-être parce qu'au début tout était si simple qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à changer les choses.

Peu importe ce que chacun trouvait en l'autre, ça fonctionnait et puisqu'ils se pensaient tous les deux incapable d'aimer, il n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions sur leurs sentiments.

Aucun d'eux n'était doué pour en parler ou les comprendre de toute façon.

Peut-être aussi qu'ils avaient tous les deux cru qu'ils finiraient par tomber amoureux.

Qu'à force, ils arriveraient ensemble, à découvrir ce qu'était cet amour auquel il était impossible de croire lorsqu'on vivait dans leurs quartiers.

Mais au final, les choses étaient devenues compliqués et ils en étaient venus à se détester.

-C'est aussi ma fille, tu ne peux pas m'interdire de la voir ! S'exclama Sakura en le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Elle avait vieilli trop vite, son visage marqué par sa vie chaotique et l'argent englouti en chirurgie pour essayer « d'arranger » les choses.

Malgré tout, elle restait séduisante et n'avait toujours aucun mal à recevoir cette attention dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

D'un point de vue esthétique, elle restait une belle femme mais son ex mari était incapable de la voir autrement que comme quelqu'un de laid.

Leur histoire et le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait avait tout entaché.

Sasuke pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir été une mauvaise épouse et un être humain moyen, lui non plus n'avait pas été le meilleur des maris et ne se considérait pas comme un « mec bien ».

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'être une mère aussi atroce.

Tous les parents faisaient des erreurs et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se transforme en mettant au monde Aya mais il y avait des limites.

Sa fille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et il ne pouvait pardonner que Sakura l'ait autant fait souffrir.

 **Jamais.**

-Arrête ton cinéma et allons à l'essentiel ! Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il claqua un morceau de papier et un stylo sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

-Dis moi combien ! Ordonna-t-il. Signe ce putain de document et je te donnerai la somme que tu veux.

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répliquer, il s'appuya contre le bois, se penchant vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais si tu t'avises d'utiliser la période de rétractation ou d'apparaitre une seule fois devant ma fille...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle comprit parfaitement, son regard glissant de ses yeux sombres qui la plaquaient au cuir du fauteuil, à sa cicatrice sur la joue, souvenir d'un homme qui n'était plus de ce monde.

Souvenir, de la naissance de _Mass_.

Saisissant le stylo, les mains tremblantes, elle signa rapidement l'abandon de tous ses droits parentaux.

De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais voulu être mère.

 **W**

Sasori passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto qui rit à la blague faite par le metteur en scène.

Le roux avait demandé à ses membres de passer le voir sur le tournage de sa série, expliquant que c'était bien pour son image et ils étaient bien évidement tous venus.

Ils avaient apporté de quoi boire et manger pour l'équipe, discuté avec tout le monde, signé des autographes et pris des photos qui circulaient déjà partout sur le net.

S'excusant pour pouvoir respirer un peu, ils s'éclipsèrent tous vers la loge de Sasori, Shino taquinant le blond, ravi de le voir de « retour » parmi eux.

Mais le rire du plus jeune mourut, étranglé par la présence d'Ino.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux platine et un maquillage chargé, en accord avec son image.

Elle portait une robe moulante prune élégante, tranchant avec son blouson plus « sportif ».

Sa chevelure décolorée était retenue au dessus de son crâne par un chignon strict, derrière un bandana assorti à ses converses à talons aussi noires que sa veste.

-Ino, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna directement Shino, l'ambiance ayant radicalement changée une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.  
-Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu voir mon petit ami alors j'essaye d'en avoir enfin l'occasion !

Le brun sentit Naruto tressaillir et il se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

Ce dernier regardait son amant qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa copine, la mine sombre.

Kiba poussa un reniflement méprisant, secouant la tête en avançant dans la pièce, ignorant la jeune femme ou la tension ambiante.

Il saisit une bouteille d'eau et se laissa tomber dans le canapé près de la blonde, sans douceur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'y fit pas attention, étendant ses jambes sur la table basse face à eux.

Sai qui avait déjà son portable en main, les yeux rivés à l'écran, ouvrit simplement la porte, sortant sans un mot et Naruto fit de même, s'engouffrant avant qu'il ne referme, trébuchant dans l'encadrement.

Shino se tourna vers Ino.

-Ouah, moi qui pensais que tu étais un aimant à mecs... Sourit-il.  
-Pourtant, il parait que les hommes préfèrent les blondes. Commenta Kiba en tournant tranquillement les pages d'un magazine qui trainait.

Son ami pouffa.

-Pas les décolorées je suppose. Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Allez-vous faire foutre ! Cracha la jeune femme en regardant la porte vers laquelle venait de disparaitre son petit ami, criant qu'il _« revenait tout de suite »_.

Naruto ne fit pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'il prit, voulant simplement s'éloigner le plus possible mais son amant le rattrapa sans mal alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une voie sans issue.

C'était un coin où s'entassaient des bouts de décors et des tonnes d'accessoires, le tout empêchant même à la lumière de facilement pénétrer.

-Bébé attend !  
-Tu m'as dis que c'était fini entre vous ! S'exclama-t-il, la douleur palpable dans sa voix. Tu m'as menti !

Il tourna le dos à son petit ami, ne souhaitant pas lui faire face et céder à nouveau au pouvoir de son regard, tombant sur le grand « faux mur » qui lui bouchait le passage.

Mais le roux, loin de le laisser tranquille, le rejoignit rapidement pour l'enlacer, le collant à son torse, ses mains fermement enroulées autour de ses reins.

Le geste aggrava son impression d'être pris au piège et il haleta, son cœur s'affolant.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua Sasori. C'est seulement qu'une rupture juste avant la sortie de ma série serait de la très mauvaise pub !

Naruto se libéra de l'emprise.

-Donc moi je passe après ! Gémit-t-il. Je ne compte pas !  
-Bébé...  
-NON ! Cria le plus jeune en repoussant la main tendue de son amant.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, l'attrapant par la nuque, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, le faisant geindre piteusement.

Son autre main s'était enroulée autour de son poignet, en faisant sans aucun mal le tour et il se retrouva presque jeté contre une étagère chargée qui vacilla.

" **Running through the parking lot**  
 **He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."  
He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."**

La facilité avec laquelle Sasori pouvait _faire ça_ était terrifiante et Naruto ne réagit même pas, bien trop accaparé par ses craintes et la petite voix qui criait, cherchant à s'extraire du coin où il l'avait enfouie.

Cette petite voix qui aujourd'hui, était exactement la même que celle de Sasuke.

Son amant était plaqué contre lui, le maintenant fermement par les hanches et il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Ses jambes chancelaient et son cœur cognait si fort qu'il n'entendait que lui, le son résonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles, tapant contre ses tempes.

Il n'entendait même pas les mots prononcés par Sasori, ne voyant que ses lèvres bouger derrière le voile flou qui avait recouvert sa vision.

-Bébé, tu sais que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi... Souffla le roux. C'est juste une question de quelques mois.

Naruto expira bruyamment en papillonnant des yeux, cherchant à se calmer.

 **A se raisonner**.

Il exagérait, il était en train de paniquer pour rien.

Sasori ne lui avait fait aucun mal, il n'était pas fâché, il voulait seulement être écouté.

-Tu promets ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix peinant à sortir. Tu ne la préfères pas à moi ?

Son amant sourit en caressant ses hanches.

-Je suis là avec toi et pas dans ma loge non ? Je t'ai couru après pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien en la laissant derrière ? Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis là alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir...

Naruto hocha la tête, son regard croisant celui du roux qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, glissant vers sa gorge qu'il mordilla.

-Je ferai ce que tu veux... Murmura Sasori. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse bébé et je le ferai...

Le blond s'accrocha au corps de son petit ami, incapable de détourner les yeux.

-Tu veux que je la quitte immédiatement ? Souffla le roux contre ses lèvres.  
-Juste quelques...Quelques mois... Haleta Naruto avant de se faire dévorer la bouche.

 **W**

-Papa ?  
-Hun...  
-Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé avec ton ami ?

Sasuke était allongé dans un hamac, sa fille sur son torse, profitant d'une sieste bien méritée pendant que le reste de la « famille » s'amusait dans la piscine.

Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un chapeau posé sur le crâne, le rappeur tentait de se détendre, appréciant la brise chaude qui caressait sa peau et faisait danser les feuilles.

Mais apparemment, même ici, il ne pouvait pas échapper au gamin.

Ce n'était pas la faute de sa petite fée, lui-même était incapable d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui grignotait ses tripes.

Il aurait dû y aller plus doucement, y mettre les formes !

Mais le gosse était si agaçant et la situation l'énervait tellement...

-Papa ?

Face à son silence, Aya s'était redressée un peu, relevant la tête, ses lunettes mauves de star glissant assez pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un ami. Répondit-il.

C'était vrai.

Ils étaient deux inconnus qui n'avaient absolument rien en commun !

 _A part leur statut de victime._

Sasuke ignora _Mass_ , songeant qu'il n'en n'était plus une depuis longtemps et que leurs situations étaient différentes.

Naruto était adulte !

Lui n'était à l'époque qu'un enfant que personne n'avait aidé.

 _Vraiment ? Ne suis-je pas pourtant, celui qui est venu à ton secours ?_

-C'est étrange... Souffla Aya. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui alors ?  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Se défendit presque le rappeur.

La petite baissa encore ses lunettes, sourcils haussés et mine peu convaincue, ce qui fit sourire son père.

-C'est juste qu'il me fait penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune.

Ca c'était faux.

Le gamin l'avait ramené à ses propres souvenirs de violence mais il ne lui rappelait en rien celui qu'il était à son âge.

Ils étaient totalement différents.

Aya secoua la tête pensivement, son chapeau en paille glissant doucement.

-Est-ce que tu es toujours triste à cause de Natasha ? Questionna-t-elle.

Sasuke ne put retenir son reniflement de mépris face au choix stupide de sa génitrice de se faire appeler «Natasha »

Avait-elle à ce point honte de ses origines ?

Retirant ses lunettes, il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de sa fille.

-Non Trésor. Rétorqua-t-il. On en a déjà parlé n'est ce pas ?

La petite acquiesça.

-Et moi, est-ce que je ne vais plus jamais revoir Sakura ?

Le rappeur ne put cacher sa surprise d'entendre son enfant appeler sa mère par son prénom.

Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant pour quitter le hamac, tenant Aya pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Je ne peux pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement face à son expression.

Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise, l'installant en face de lui sur la table, saisissant doucement sa main.

-Mon cœur, tu sais que jamais je ne t'empêcherai de voir ta maman... Souffla-t-il un perdu.

C'était sa fille qui avait approuvé en premier l'idée de la garde exclusive et soudain il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez insisté pour savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait, si elle était sûre.

Peut-être que c'était une impulsion née de la colère, une idée passagère ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement eut peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ?  
-NON !

Sasuke sursauta face à l'exclamation d'Aya, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je ne veux plus la voir, tu as promis ! Gémit-elle.

Ses lunettes étaient tombées au sol et il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

L'attirant contre lui, il la serra fort, tentant de la calmer, lui répétant qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre sa volonté.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin plus apaisée, reniflant contre son cou, il décida de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Trésor... Souffla-t-il doucement. Je pensais simplement que tu regrettais ta décision et pensais que j'allais t'empêcher de la voir.

Caressant doucement ses cheveux, il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa joue, la décollant un peu de son corps pour voir son visage.

-Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête et il expira, soulagé.

-Je te ne forcerai jamais à la revoir non plus, si tu ne le veux pas. Lui assura-t-il à nouveau.

Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes.

-On en a parlé la dernière fois avant que je ne lui fasse signer les papiers et je t'ai dis qu'on ferait ce que tu veux et que tu aurais toujours le droit de changer d'avis.

Sasuke savait que sa fille avait grandi trop vite et que sa maturité n'était pas toujours facile à gérer. Seulement il refusait d'ignorer ses questions et surtout ses décisions.

Aya n'était pas stupide.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait entre lui et Sakura, elle savait pour les addictions de sa mère, les démons de son père et la mascarade qu'était leur relation.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas le fruit d'un mariage d'amour.

Et pire encore, elle savait que sa mère ne l'aimait pas.

Sasuke se sentait déjà bien assez coupable, il n'allait pas en plus ignorer tout cela et répéter à sa fille qu'elle était trop jeune pour savoir.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas tout comprendre et qu'il y avait un âge pour tout mais il était aussi bien placé pour savoir qu'après avoir été exposé à des problèmes « d'adulte » si tôt, on perdait forcément un bout d'insouciance.

 _D'innocence._

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout allait bien ou comme si les enfants n'étaient pas conscients du mal autour d'eux était stupide.

Et ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à leur confusion.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu entièrement préserver l'enfance de sa fille.

C'était de sa faute si elle était consciente de tant de choses atroces et capable d'une telle maturité alors il n'allait pas en plus oser la traiter comme si elle était incapable de comprendre.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle continue encore longtemps à voir la vie uniquement en rose mais ce n'était pas le cas et il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas seule avec ses questions, ses découvertes, ses craintes et son esprit déjà trop « grand » pour son petit corps.

Voilà pourquoi il avait pris très tôt l'habitude de l'écouter et de lui parler le plus clairement possible, prenant en compte son âge et son état émotionnel.

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente soutenue, qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et que son avis ne serait jamais ignoré.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Mordillant sa lèvre tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, elle hocha faiblement la tête.

-Tu appelles Natasha par son prénom alors je voulais faire pareil avec... Sakura. Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas obligée de l'appeler maman, si ?

Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur tressauter douloureusement alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour se calmer.

Il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant Aya.

Il regrettait déjà bien assez la fois où il avait craqué, allant contre tout ce qu'il s'était promis.

Il s'était toujours juré de rester fort mais lorsque sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle savait que _« de toute façon, maman m'aime pas »_ , il n'avait pas pu se retenir, s'excusant encore et encore.

Au final, c'était Aya qui l'avait consolé en lui disant que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'elle au moins, elle avait papa, contrairement à lui lorsqu'il avait son âge et Sasuke s'était détesté.

C'était lui qui devait prendre soin de sa petite fée, pas l'inverse.

-Je peux non ? Continua-t-elle déterminée. Ce n'est pas une vraie maman de toute façon...

Et soudain, les rires et cris de joie autour d'eux devinrent insupportables pour Sasuke qui souleva sa fille pour rejoindre l'intérieur.

Forcément avec des exemples comme Temari, Aya ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la différence.

Haru et Yuuri, ses deux meilleures amies, avaient des mères géniales, toujours présentes, aimantes et tendres ce qui soulignait forcément encore plus l'indifférence de Sakura.

Deidara voulut grogner à Sasuke d'enfin répondre, le téléphone posé sur le bar le rendant complètement dingue mais il abandonna immédiatement en voyant sa mine presque désespérée et les doigts de sa fille crispés sur son débardeur.

Les laissant rejoindre l'étage sans un mot, il serra l'appareil entre ses mains, de plus en plus tenté de l'éteindre.

Même si c'était interdit

Le studio dans lequel ils enregistraient lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce coin là du pays avait un portable comme téléphone au lieu d'un fixe et il était assez fréquent qu'il soit sans faire exprès glissé dans une poche ou un sac.

Mais étrangement, il revenait toujours à sa place, le vieux modèle fidèle au poste depuis de nombreuses années.

Sasuke avait dû le prendre avec lui sans faire exprès, comme d'autres avant lui mais Deidara n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui pouvait à ce point les harceler.

Les appels avaient dû avoir lieu la nuit dernière mais la messagerie saturée ne cessait de biper et il décida qu'il allait lui-même offrir au studio un téléphone récent qui ne harcelait pas les artistes !

Expirant pour se calmer, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les touches.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si tous ces appels inhabituels avaient un rapport avec l'état de leur leader et une partie de lui était vraiment tentée de vérifier.

-N'y pense même pas !

Deidara sursauta, le portable glissant sur la moquette.

Neji était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, dégoulinant d'eau malgré la petite serviette autour de son cou.

-Si tu fais ça, il va péter un câble. Déclara sérieusement ce dernier. Il est déjà bien assez à bout.

L'autre soupira.

-Je sais... Souffla-t-il. J'ai juste... Un pressentiment...

 **W**

Sasori observa un instant la fumée de sa cigarette s'élever dans l'air, son regard glissant ensuite vers le corps nu près de lui.

Ino dormait profondément, apparemment satisfaite de leurs ébats passionnés.

 _« Contrairement à lui. »_ Songea-t-il.

La jeune femme était censée l'aider dans son avancée vers la gloire mais dernièrement elle lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un poids.

Il devait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle.

Mais comment le faire sans heurt, sans que ça n'entache son image ?

Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de la tempe de la blonde, comme si c'était un pistolet et un rictus étira ses lèvres avant qu'un bruit semblable à un coup de feu ne lui échappe.

Si seulement il pouvait la faire disparaitre aussi facilement...

Se penchant au dessus de son visage, il lui souffla sa fumée, son regard sombre animé par la haine.

Ino grimaça, gémissant en se tournant sur le dos, exposant sa poitrine ferme.

Presque instinctivement, la main de Sasori se posa sur sa gorge, le chanteur s'imaginant serrer aussi fort que possible, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de céder à ses pulsions.

Si seulement...

Écrasant sa cigarette sur l'oreiller près de la jeune femme, il siffla rageusement, agacé par le simple fait qu'elle respire encore.

Quittant rapidement le lit, il ramassa ses affaires, oubliant sa promesse d'être là à son réveil.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle !

XxxX

Naruto ne dormait pas encore lorsque Sasori entra dans sa suite mais il fit comme si c'était le cas, ses doigts crispés sur la couette.

Il entendit le roux jeter ses chaussures puis se déshabiller en avançant et les chiffres clignotant sur le réveil semblèrent le narguer.

4h12.

Il avait promis de diner avec lui, de simplement poser pour les journalistes avec Ino à la première du film d'une « amie » de la blonde mais évidement, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Lorsque Sasori pénétra dans la chambre, s'approchant rapidement du lit, il ferma très fort les yeux, son cœur s'emballant malgré ses efforts pour se calmer.

Son amant se colla à lui et même en lui tournant le dos, Naruto sentit le parfum de sa « rivale » et l'odeur de l'alcool.

La main du roux glissa contre sa hanche mais il s'éloigna, faisant son possible pour sembler toujours endormi.

Il refusait de laisser son petit ami le baiser alors qu'il rentrait d'une soirée avec une autre femme !

Mais Sasori passa un bras autour de ses reins, plaquant son torse contre son dos et son nez dans le creux de son cou.

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le pull du blond, contre son ventre avant de griffer la peau chaude, ses dents marquant celle de son épaule.

Naruto se mordit la langue pour étouffer toute réaction, priant pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas et surtout, pour que le roux ne décide pas de le « réveiller ».

 **W**

Sasuke se leva le plus doucement possible, échappant à la masse de corps sous laquelle il était presque noyé.

Se faisant la réflexion que tous les adultes avaient succombé au sommeil, comme leurs enfants, il sourit, secouant doucement la tête.

Il n'y a de toute façon que dans ces moments là, avec sa fille près de lui, qu'il arrivait à somnoler un peu.

Soulevant doucement cette dernière, il la cala sur son côté gauche avant d'installer Yuuri à droite.

Non loin de lui, Kakashi s'occupait de Haru, la retirant des genoux de son épouse qui se réveilla, les sourcils froncés.

Les laissant à leurs chuchotements, le rappeur rejoignit rapidement la chambre d'Aya, installant les deux petites dans le grand lit en prenant bien soin de laisser de la place pour leur amie.

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa fille, un bip agaçant attira son attention et il haussa les sourcils en voyant le téléphone du studio au milieu des peluches.

Comment était-il arrivé jusque là ?

Craignant qu'il ne réveille les petites, il saisit le portable, sortant de la chambre en se demandant pourquoi le studio gardait un portable qui harcèle les gens.

-Il est temps que tu écoutes ou supprime ces messages ! S'exclama Deidara qui était en train de se faire un encas.

Sasuke ne dit rien, attrapant simplement une bière et le paquet de cigarette qui trainait sur le comptoir.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon et il observa quelques instants la pièce avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, n'allumant que l'éclairage autour de la piscine.

S'installant à une petite table isolée, il ouvrit sa cannette et mit le haut parleur du téléphone, sachant que le seul moyen pour avoir la paix était de vider la messagerie.

Il pouvait aussi éteindre l'appareil ou balancer le tout à l'eau mais il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre le propriétaire du mythique studio à dos.

Le premier message débuta par des sons étranges, comme des frottements de vêtements et il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est ce que c'était encore ces conneries ?

Lorsque la voix du gamin se fit soudain entendre, il se figea, son briquet restant en l'air, tout prêt de la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

 _Naruto ne comprenait pas où avait disparu toute l'euphorie de ces derniers temps._

 _Pourquoi était-il à nouveau si triste et blessé ?_

 _Sasori n'avait pas encore rompu avec Ino et alors ?_

 _Qu'est ce que quelques mois de plus pouvaient bien changer ?!_

 _Ils étaient enfin ensemble ! Il avait enfin retrouvé les autres membres !_

 _C'était ça qui comptait !_

 _Alors pourquoi avait-il le cœur si lourd ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se réjouir ?_

 _Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Ino le problème mais plus cette voix qui ne voulait plus le lâcher, lui répétant sans cesse des choses qu'il refusait d'entendre._

 _Tout ça c'était de la faute de Sasuke ! C'était lui qui avait gâché son bonheur !_

 _Serrant entre ses doigts le numéro du studio où enregistrait ce dernier, il se répéta encore et encore que c'était lui le coupable._

 _Ca n'avait pas été difficile de savoir où joindre le rappeur, le plus dur avait été de demander à quelqu'un qui n'irait pas tout dire, même involontairement, à Sasori._

 _Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait demandé le numéro du brun, poussé simplement par sa colère et son besoin de se déverser sur quelqu'un._

 _Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment appeler Sasuke Uchiwa, le Roi du South Club ?!_

 _Débouchant une nouvelle bouteille, la troisième pour être exact, il regarda sa chambre d'hôtel sombre et vide._

 _Son amant était encore avec Ino._

 _Ils étaient allés à la première d'un film et même si le roux avait promis de rentrer directement après, il n'était toujours pas là._

 _C'était toujours comme ça._

 _Il rentrait tard avec l'odeur de la jeune femme partout sur lui, ignorant les larmes et les hauts le cœur de Naruto lorsqu'il l'étreignait jusqu'à lui faire mal._

 _Le_ _blond_ _se répétait que c'était de la passion, tous les jours devant le miroir lorsqu'il comptait les marques._

 _ **Juste de la passion.**_

 _Et à nouveau sa colère le poussa à accuser celui qui l'avait amené à ne plus pouvoir étouffer la voix dans sa tête et rageusement, il attrapa son portable, composant le numéro avec empressement._

 _Ses mains tremblantes firent tomber le téléphone et il jeta les oreillers dans lequel il avait atterrit avant de prendre la parole._

-Espèce d'enfoiré, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! _Hurla-t-il directement._

Sasuke n'était même pas remis de la surprise d'entendre la voix du gamin que le flot d'insultes arriva, l'autre relâchant toute sa colère.

 _Naruto tremblait littéralement de rage mais sa voix semblait bien plus plaintive et désespérée qu'il ne le voulait._

 _Avant que ce putain de rappeur décide de s'en mêler, tout allait bien !_

 _Maintenant, dès que Sasori l'enlaçait amoureusement, il avait l'impression que ce dernier l'enfermait dans une étreinte possessive, qu'il le brutalisait à chaque geste et toutes les marques laissées lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour se transformaient en trace d'abus._

 _Le brun avait une vision complètement déformée de leur relation et Naruto s'était laissé contaminer, transformant à son tour tous les gestes innocents du roux en agression ou possessivité._

-Tu as tout gâché ! **TOUT** ! _Continua-t-il._ Maintenant je fuis son regard et je dois à chaque fois me battre pour ne pas laisser TA stupide voix prendre le dessus !

Comme toujours, Sasuke était surpris par le courage du gamin, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à l'appeler pour l'accuser de tous ses malheurs en agrémentant le tout d'insultes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres.

Il en était au quatrième message et le nombre de termes peu élogieux que le gosse connaissait était impressionnant.

Mais le rappeur était aussi ravi de voir que malgré tout, son intervention n'avait pas été vaine et que ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto l'avait atteint.

Sa voix était là, lui rappelant en permanence que ce qui se passait avec l'autre ordure était mal.

 **Sa** voix.

 _Naruto savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas la faute de Sasuke seulement admettre que le rappeur n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était admettre qu'il y avait un problème avec Sasori._

 _Admettre que toutes les accusations du brun étaient justes._

 _Et c'était impossible !_

 _Se levant brusquement, trébuchant contre la table basse, il secoua la tête frénétiquement._

 _C'était Sasuke qui avait tout gâché !_

-De quel droit tu te permets de juger la façon dont mon homme me touche ! _Cracha-t-il._ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime baiser violemment que je suis une putain de femme battue ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais absolument rien !

 _Allumant toutes les lumières sur sa route, il fit finalement marche arrière pour récupérer sa bouteille, buvant une longue gorgée._

\- Pourquoi tant de conneries pour un bleu ou deux hein ?! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mourant ! _Reprit-il._ Les accidents ça arrive !

Sasuke grimaça, une expression de dégout clairement visible sur son visage.

Ca c'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent entendu, quelque chose que sa mère lui avait souvent craché à la figure lorsqu'il pleurait à cause de la violence de ses beaux pères de passage.

Jamais elle ne l'avait défendu ou consolé, se contentant de l'engueuler en lui criant de cesser de faire « sa pédale ».

 _Naruto pianota rapidement en pestant._

 _Qu'est ce que c'était que ce téléphone incapable de prendre un message correctement et qui le forçait à rappeler sans cesse ?!_

 _Peu importe, il n'avait pas fini de parler ! Il avait encore des choses à faire comprendre à ce roi arrogant qui se permettait de le juger !_

-Tu oses me traiter de lâche alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?! Tu voudrais que j'abandonne Sasori, que je laisse tomber ma famille ?! _Hurla-t-il._ Jamais ! **JAMAIS**!

Sasuke grimaça en se souvenant qu'il avait bel et bien traité le gamin de « lâche », se sentant coupable d'avoir utilisé un tel mot.

Lorsque soudain il entendit un bruit de verre brisé, il tressaillit sur son siège, sa cigarette qui était tombée sur ses genoux plus tôt, finissant au sol.

Il connaissait bien ce bruit et devinait sans mal que le gosse avait dû cogner dans un miroir ou quelque chose de semblable.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rebords de la chaise alors qu'il priait pour que le jeune homme aille bien, craignant qu'il se soit réellement fait du mal.

Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait se pardonner.

Lorsque le chanteur reprit la parole, il expira, se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant l'angoissant silence.

 _Naruto voulait vraiment rester fort._

 _Il avait prévu d'appeler le rappeur pour l'engueuler et lui prouver qu'il avait tord, qu'il allait bien, que sa relation n'avait rien de néfaste._

 _Mais au final il se retrouvait au sol, au milieu de débris de verres, la main en sang, entouré de cadavres de bouteilles._

-Sasori n'est pas violent ! On s'aime ! Gémit-il piteusement. Tu te trompes ! Tout va... Tout va bien !

Pour la première fois, Sasuke se sentit réellement proche de Naruto. Entendre sa voix se briser ainsi et son désespoir douloureux, le toucha profondément, le ramenant à ce qu'il avait lui-même connu.

Il avait traité le gosse de lâche mais lui aussi avait vécu ce genre de déni, ces moment où l'on préfère se répéter que tout est faux, où l'on rêve que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

 **Il comprenait.**

Il comprenait même parfaitement.

Le dernier message s'arrêta net après un brusque _« boum »_ et le rappeur se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, le cœur battant.

Est-ce que le gamin allait bien ?

Le besoin urgent d'aller lui-même vérifier se fit ressentir et il serra les poings, envisageant sérieusement l'idée.

En avion, il lui faudrait moins d'une heure après tout.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

 _« Merde »_ Songeant Sasuke.

A quel moment Kakashi était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il entendu ?

-Sas', qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le rappeur se tourna.

-Rien.  
-Chaque fois que tu réponds _« rien »_ , des catastrophes suivent. Rétorqua son mentor. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.  
-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Je n'ai pas compris mais j'ai entendu crier ! Insista Kakashi. Si tu as merdé, tu dois me le dire maintenant pour que je prépare la contre-attaque !

Sasuke souffla, tentant d'avoir l'air moins tendu.

-Rien ne va nous tomber dessus, je n'ai pas merdé ! Répondit-il. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Son ami se rapprocha.

-Fais-moi écouter les messages. Demanda-t-il en tendant la main. Passe-moi le portable.

Le rappeur grogna, sa mâchoire se contractant.

Saisissant le téléphone, il le jeta dans la piscine rageusement.

-Tout va bien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son mentor le dévisagea, prenant note de la rage difficilement contenue qui secouait son corps.

Son protégé avait l'air d'une cocotte minute et il était assez bien placé pour savoir que tout allait leur sauter à la gueule tôt ou tard.

-Sas', qu'est ce qui se passe putain ?  
-Ca me regarde ! Rétorqua fermement Sasuke. Je suis capable de gérer mes affaires !

Kakashi le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la maison, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone.

Il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains !

 **W**

" **Little bit of poison in me  
I can taste your skin in my teeth  
"I love it when I hear you breathing  
I hope to God you're never leaving"**

Naruto se sentait pris au piège, entravé par le corps de son amant qui le serrait possessivement contre lui, une jambe bloquant les siennes.

Ce matin, le blond ne se sentait pas aimé mais prisonnier.

Sasori dormait encore, respirant paisiblement contre sa nuque, provoquant des frissons d'inconfort et il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller.

Il devait attendre que ce dernier relâche son étreinte de lui-même.

Les morsures profondes, parsemées sur son corps qui avaient percé la chair, le faisaient souffrir, demandant des soins et une bonne dose d'antiseptique pour éviter l'infection.

Son petit ami s'était encore montré « passionné » la nuit dernière et il était trop épuisé pour mettre les voix dans son esprit sur le dos de Sasuke, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques temps.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'appeler le rappeur ?!

Était-il à ce point inconscient ?

Ou alors, était-ce la solitude ?

Une partie de lui se répétait que c'était plus par besoin d'évacuer que par réelle colère.

Il n'avait personne à qui parler, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amant.

Mais accepter ça, revenait à accepter le fait que les membres de son groupe ne l'aimaient peut-être pas autant qu'il le pensait.

A accepter qu'il était seul, qu'il y avait un problème avec son petit ami et leur relation.

 **A accepter que ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ne valait au final absolument rien.**

Sasori grogna, resserrant douloureusement son étreinte avant de tout relâcher pour se tourner et Naruto en profita pour se glisser hors du lit.

La douleur dans le bas de ses reins le fit basculer et il se retrouva à genoux sur le moquette avant d'avoir pu tenter de se mettre debout ou même de s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

Tournant rapidement la tête vers le roux, il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier dormait toujours.

Grimaçant, il se releva péniblement, ses jambes peinant à le soutenir.

Avançant précautionneusement et le plus silencieusement possible, il croisa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la suite et ne put s'empêcher de se figer face au spectacle qu'offrait son corps nu.

Sasori répétait sans cesse être un véritable artiste.

A défaut d'être sa muse, était-il son support, sa toile ?

Est-ce que toutes ces traces sur sa peau, toutes ces marques profondes qui ornaient sa chair étaient de l'art ?

Détournant le regard des horribles morsures, il reprit sa route vers la salle de bain, retenant ses larmes.

Pourquoi passait-il son temps à pleurer ?

 _« Ce sont les fillettes et les pédales qui pleurent ! »_

La voix claire et autoritaire de son père le fit sursauter et il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que ce n'était que son imagination.

 **Juste un souvenir.**

Sortant la trousse de toilette, il se fit la réflexion que ses gestes étaient automatiques, la scène ayant un côté « déjà vu » presque angoissant.

Se soigner lui paraissait aussi banal que se laver les dents ou s'habiller.

 _« Jamais quelqu'un qui tient à toi ne ferait ça ! »_

La voix de Sasuke encore, toujours plus forte et déterminée.

Secouant la tête, comme pour nier l'entendre, il se concentra sur les morsures, grimaçant à chaque contact avec l'antiseptique.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se souvint de l'époque où ils avaient tous rencontré la mère de Sasori pour la première fois.

Ils n'avaient pas encore débuté et le roux les avait invités à passer un weekend chez lui pour profiter de leurs seules « vacances ».

A table, Kiba s'était plaint en plaisantant que Sasori refusait de le laisser toucher à sa guitare et la maitresse de maison avait ri, expliquant que ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Elle avait expliqué que son fils était comme ça depuis l'enfance.

Qu'il était presque obsédé par ses jouets et ne laissait jamais personne, même pas elle ou son époux y toucher.

Et qu'après les avoir usés il était absolument contre l'idée de les donner, ayant pour rituel de les détruire entièrement et que c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'il finirait par faire avec sa guitare.

Ils avaient tous rigolé et taquiné leur membre, oubliant rapidement cette anecdote.

Mais Sasori avait bien détruit l'instrument.

Et aujourd'hui, Naruto se demandait s'il était comme tous ces jouets qui obsédaient son amant avant de le lasser.

Sa date de péremption était-elle décidée depuis le début ?

 **W**

Sasuke en avait marre, curieux de savoir si ce rendez vous qui n'avait pas encore commencé, allait finir un jour.

Il avait une séance photo pour un magazine avec son mentor mais l'attente entouré d'autres personnes n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Même s'il était seul avec Kakashi dans un grand salon VIP, séparé par des paravents élégants, les gens qui passaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, certains s'approchant même dans l'espoir d'un autographe avant de fuir face à la mine du rappeur.

Ils étaient habillés et maquillés, prêt à jouer les parfaits modèles et Sasuke commençait à se demander ce que le photographe attendait pour faire son job.

Soupirant bruyamment, il pesta en vérifiant pour la énième fois qu'il n'y avait aucune télécommande qui trainait.

Il y avait plusieurs écrans un peu partout mais ils étaient bloqués sur deux chaines.

Une partie sur je ne sais quel programme de mode qui le forçait à voir des mannequins anorexiques défilant dans des tenus ridicules et impossible à porter et l'autre sur « MTV idole » qui devait avoir pour mission de lui faire perdre foi en l'avenir de la musique.

-Et en plus ils n'ont rien d'autre à boire que du putain de champagne ! Grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc.

Son mentor qui depuis l'affaire des « messages » le surveillait étroitement, fut à nouveau frappé par l'impression de faire face à grenade dégoupillée.

-Sas', sérieusement, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-De quoi tu parles ? Souffla distraitement son poulain.

Ce dernier venait d'être happé par l'un des écrans, semblant soudain très concentré.

 _« Et donc notre charmant Sasori a la chance d'avoir le soutien total de son groupe, tous les membres s'étant déplacés aujourd'hui pour le soutenir ! »_

Sasuke observa Naruto avec attention.

Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien mais l'émission avait été filmé avant son appel d'il y a quelques semaines.

Le rappeur n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui mais il avait été incapable d'effacer de son esprit les messages du gamin et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient déclenchée.

Sasori sourit en se collant à Naruto, ce dernier se faisait soudain tout petit et le brun grogna quelque chose comme _« fous lui la paix »_.

Kakashi ne comprit pas les mots mais la mine de son protégé suffit.

- **CA** ! Je parle de ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'avais dis que tout allait bien ! Que tout était réglé !  
-Ca l'est ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Lui et le gosse n'avaient rien de plus à se dire non ?

Alors c'était réglé, il n'avait pas menti.

Son intervention avait malgré tout secoué le chanteur et maintenant c'était à ce dernier de se prendre en charge, de se bouger.

Il n'avait plus à s'en soucier.

Il avait fait sa part.

Pourtant, son regard restait scotché à l'écran, scrutant les moindres gestes et réactions de l'auteur compositeur.

Et c'est cette observation minutieuse qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il avait tord.

Malgré l'air plus reposé, les cheveux luisant et le sourire de façade, le gosse n'allait pas bien.

Il semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

 _« Bordel, est-ce que cet enfoiré ne connait pas la notion d'espace personnel ? »_ Songea-t-il lorsque Sasori passa de nouveau un bras autour de Naruto, le collant à son flanc comme s'il espérait les souder ensemble.

Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un fasse comprendre à ce fils de pute qu'il devait prendre ses distances.

Kakashi avait la preuve qu'il devait bel et bien s'inquiéter.

Comment pouvait-il faire autrement lorsqu'il voyait le rappeur autant à fleur de peau ? Lorsqu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression de voir _Mass_ ?

-C'est en rapport avec les messages de la dernière fois ? Questionna-t-il.  
-C'est rien ! S'exclama Sasuke, poings serrés.

Naruto tentait de faire illusion mais face au roux toujours aussi tactile et invasif, son regard semblait appeler à l'aide; son expression en total désaccord avec le sourire fictif qui étirait ses lèvres malmenées par l'angoisse.

Pourquoi personne ne le remarquait ?

Pourquoi, alors que lui le voyait à travers son écran, ses soi-disant amis ne remarquaient rien ?!

Le rappeur ne comprenait pas.

Comme il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement et ses réactions.

Il n'avait vu que quelques fois et brièvement le gosse en quelques mois, alors pourquoi son instinct de protection était-il soudain si puissant ?

Une partie de lui mourait d'envie d'aller tabasser Sasori jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre toute envie de se tenir à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres du gamin.

Il _fallait_ que quelqu'un _calme_ cet enfoiré.

-Sas', n'essaye même pas de me dire que tout va bien ! Aucune chance que j'y crois ! Grogna Kakashi. Avec qui es tu en guerre ?!

Sasuke sentait que son mentor en avait marre, qu'il ne supportait plus son comportement et il détestait l'idée de l'énerver ou de se prendre la tête avec lui mais son regard ne pouvait quitter l'écran.

Sasori ne lâchait pas Naruto, ne lui laissant pas le moindre espace, son corps toujours contre le sien, comme s'ils étaient siamois.

-Arrête ! Grogna-t-il, le visage fermé.

Il savait que ça n'allait pas arranger la situation avec son mentor, ce dernier se sentant sans doute visé par son cri mais il était trop occupé à se contenir pour s'en inquiéter vraiment.

Kakashi voulait des réponses et il comptait en avoir.

Il était hors de question qu'il ignore le problème, pas en sachant ce dont _Mass_ était capable.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son protégé dans un tel état, depuis l'incident avec Aya pour être exact et il ne voulait pas risquer que son rappeur perdre entièrement le contrôle.

Ce dernier était sur le rebord du canapé, à deux doigts de tomber, les poings et la mâchoire douloureusement serrés, son regard sombre éclairé par une lueur dangereuse qui prenait de plus en plus de place, les amenant vers une voie qu'ils devaient éviter à tout prix.

-N'y compte pas ! Rétorqua Kakashi. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces messages ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Sasuke ne répondit pas malgré le ton de son mentor, incapable au vu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La marque sur l'épaule de Naruto et celle sur sa nuque qui lui parut soudain incroyablement fragile.

 _Facile à briser._

Elles étaient là, à la vu de tous, exposées au monde par le mouvement brusque qui avait fait glisser la large chemise à carreau servant de veste.

Ce n'étaient pas des traces faciles à faire mais bien le genre qui demandaient beaucoup de force et de pression.

 **Beaucoup de violence.**

Le générique de l'émission se lança, défilant en dessous de l'écran alors qu'on voyait les membres s'éloigner et Sasori tira sur l'élastique de Naruto pour libérer ses cheveux, cachant ainsi sa nuque.

Le blond baissa la tête, remontant sa chemise, épaules voutées, tentant de s'éloigner du roux mais ce dernier l'attrapa sans mal, sa main serrée autour de son bras.

Naruto grimaça et Sasuke vit rouge, sentant _Mass_ s'enflammer.

 **Il allait le faire !**

Si personne n'était décidé à empêcher cet enfoiré d'agir, il allait s'en occuper !

-Sasuke putain ! Cria Kakashi.

Le rappeur s'était levé brusquement, envoyant la bouteille de champagne hors de prix et à peine entamée dans l'écran en face d'eux.

Les personnes autours avaient sursauté, des curieux se pressant déjà, le bruit les ayant attirés mais il ne fit attention qu'à son protégé qui tremblait littéralement de rage.

Sasuke haletait, tête baissée, sueur sur les tempes et phalanges blanches sous la force qui serrait ses poings, ses ongles enfoncés dans les paumes.

Il luttait pour ne pas exploser et laisser _Mass_ prendre le contrôle, son démon exigeant de sortir pour aller se débarrasser de celui qu'il considérait officiellement comme une menace à éliminer.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été tous les deux aussi en colère et en accord remontait à...

A la dernière fois qu'il avait cru sa fille en danger.

 **W**

Il était hors de question qu'il accepte ça !

Malgré la présence insistante de son amant derrière lui, Naruto n'allait pas céder !

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et alors que toute la presse ne parlait que de la séance photo presque érotique que le roux avait fait avec Ino, ce dernier espérait finir dans son lit avant d'aller rejoindre la belle pour une émission qui devait les filmer au « saut du lit ».

Alors quoi, son petit ami se soulageait avec lui avant de rejoindre son « officielle » ?

 **Non !**

Il avait le droit d'être en colère ! Le droit de ne pas encore tout accepter !

Le droit de dormir en paix en se lamentant piteusement sur sa situation !

-Bébé, ne fait pas la tête ! Gémit Sasori contre son cou, se collant à lui.

Il frissonna, sentant son corps tressaillir alors que son angoisse s'éveillait à nouveau.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il sortit rapidement sa carte magnétique, son regard accrochant à la marque presque noire sur son poignet.

-Je me montre conciliant pour Ino mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est facile pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il en insérant la clé. Comprend que vue la situation je n'ai pas envie de toi !

Il pensait appuyer sur la poignée et claquer la porte au nez de son amant mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le retournant complètement pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Tu sais que c'est faux... Souffla le roux. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

Naruto sentit son corps entier se couvrir de chair de poule, ses jambes chancelant soudain.

Le regard de son petit ami était à nouveau animé d'une lueur sombre, la tempête trop vive pour être ignorée.

Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter violemment, une remontée acide lui brulant la gorge

Sasori ouvrit la chambre d'une main, le poussant à l'intérieur de l'autre et lorsque la porte claqua, le laissant un instant dans le noir, il eut envie de crier.

 **D'appeler à l'aide.**

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, il alluma rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour offrir un sourire au roux qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Saso, je suis sérieux...

Retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, il avança vers l'intérieur de la suite, espérant que son amant sorte rapidement.

-Tu me rejettes.

Naruto frissonna sous le ton employé par son petit ami.

Sa voix était basse mais malgré l'apparent calme, il ressentait toute sa colère et la peur le secoua alors qu'il se tournait précipitamment vers lui.

-Bébé non ! Tenta-t-il de le rassurer ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de toi !

Sasori avançait vers lui et il recula instinctivement, chaque pas du roux vers l'avant provoquant l'un des siens vers l'arrière.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je voulais simplement dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Naruto ne savait pas où ses pieds le menaient, avançant à reculons en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de son amant et de son regard noir qui le terrifiait.

Il avait l'impression d'être une proie à deux doigts de se faire déchiqueter violemment.

Espérant que son petit ami ait compris, il osa le regarder dans les yeux mais fut pris de vertige face à ce qu'il y vit.

-Sas ? Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire hein ? Lâcha-t-il piteusement.

Tout le courage qu'il avait dans le couloir complètement évaporé.

-Sas, mon cœur, s'il te plait ! Gémit-il en relevant les mains, comme s'il se rendait.

Le roux ne disait rien, pas un mot et ça n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Il se répétait que c'était stupide d'avoir si peur, qu'il faisait face à l'homme de sa vie et non à un inconnu.

Que jamais son amant ne le blesserait vraiment mais malgré tout, il tremblait, sa gorge nouée étouffant une plainte lorsque Sasori le plaqua contre un mur.

-Toi, tu penses pouvoir me rejeter ?!

La voix du roux était froide.

Attrapant une poignée de cheveux de Naruto, il cogna sa tête vers l'arrière sans douceur.

-Tu es à moi ! **A MOI** ! Cria-t-il. Ne pense pas pouvoir vouloir autre chose que moi à chaque instant de ta pitoyable vie !

Le plus jeune grimaça.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il usé de tels mots en sachant à quel point son amant était possessif ?

-Bébé... Mon cœur...S'il te...

Sasori le gifla, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et se rattraper ou plutôt buter contre la petite table près de lui.

Le mouvement fit basculer la jolie lampe qui se brisa en morceau, le bruit recouvrant le petit cri de Naruto lorsque ce dernier se retrouva au sol.

" **Eenie meenie miny mo  
Catch a lady by her toes  
If she screams, don't let her go  
Eenie meenie miny mo  
Your mother said to pick the very best girl  
And I am"**

Son petit ami l'avait saisi par son poignet blessé et jeté par terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

 _Ne valait rien._

Le surplombant ainsi, le roux avait l'air immense, indestructible même.

Et le plus jeune se sentait minuscule et prêt à se briser.

Se penchant un peu, son regard plongeant dans le sien, Sasori lui offrit un rictus terrifiant.

-Je crois que tu as oublié ta place... Siffla-t-il.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit cri, la botte en cuir de son petit ami écrasant sa main sans la moindre hésitation.

De l'autre, il essaya de le faire bouger, tirant sur le bas de son pantalon mais en vain.

Il gémit son nom, suppliant, priant pour qu'il comprenne et lui pardonne mais les plans de Sasori étaient différents.

Ce dernier s'éloigna en chantonnant, se dirigeant vers la station musicale et Naruto hurla mentalement qu'il devait se lever et fuir, tenter de rejoindre la sortie ou une autre pièce pour s'y enfermer.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, son corps refusant de lui obéir.

 **Il était entièrement figé.**

La musique résonna rapidement dans toute la suite, les paroles lascives et amoureuses chantées en chœur par son amant qui revenait déjà vers lui en se déhanchant.

Un _« non »_ , franchit les lèvres de l'auteur compositeur lorsqu'il vit le roux défaire sa ceinture, cadeau de sa charmante petite amie et l'autre rit légèrement, chantant plus fort.

Le cuir claqua bruyamment et de longues minutes, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Malgré les vêtements, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à le sentir, ses plaintes avalées par la musique.

Lorsque tout cessa, il n'avait plus la force d'exprimer sa douleur ce qui ne faisait que rendre le tout encore plus insupportable.

Sasori s'agenouilla, appuyant sans douceur sur son bas ventre et il gémit piteusement.

Le roux tira sur ses cheveux pour passer la ceinture autour de sa gorge, grognant en lui offrant une nouvelle gifle lorsqu'il se débattit.

Quand elle fut bien fermée et renouée, le cuir serrant douloureusement la peau déjà bien abimée, il raccourcit encore le nœud.

Les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se faisait étrangler, Naruto s'accrocha à son amant, tirant sur ses vêtements, tentant de le faire lâcher prise malgré le regard noir de ce dernier plongé dans le sien qui lui assurait que tout n'était qu'un début.

Alors que le plus jeune se sentait défaillir, Sasori arrêta, desserrant assez pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Le blond expira bruyamment, toussant douloureusement, les joues inondées de larmes.

Son amant se releva, tirant sur sa « laisse » improvisée pour le forcer à suivre le mouvement.

A bout de force, haletant et terrorisé, Naruto se mit péniblement à genoux, n'ayant pas confiance en ses jambes alors que ses bras tremblants menaçaient de céder.

Impatient, le roux resserra la ceinture, tirant avec force vers le haut, le soulevant presque du sol sous le geste brusque.

Naruto trébucha, se retrouvant contre son petit ami qui passa un bras possessif autour de ses reins, appuyant sans douceur sur ses côtes.

-Sa...Saso... Tenta le plus jeune, la gorge blessée.

Sasori l'ignora, le tirant vers la chambre pour l'envoyer à nouveau au sol.

Il gémit, le visage enfoncé dans la moquette, tentant de se redresser au moins à quatre pattes mais le roux ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le retournant sans douceur pour le plaquer sur le dos.

Naruto sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, succombant à la panique.

Le regard de l'ainé était insoutenable.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

-S'il te plait... Gémit-il. Ne fais pas ça.

Son petit ami s'allongea quelques secondes sur son corps, lui coupant la respiration avant de se redresser sur les coudes, de chaque côté de son visage.

" **Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"**

-J'ai dis que je te voulais et je te veux maintenant. Rugit-il avant de planter ses dents dans son cou, juste au dessus du cuir.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de crier, la morsure était profonde, comme si l'autre cherchait à arracher la chair.

-Tu sais que tu en as envie bébé... Haleta Sasori en se frottant contre lui. Tu en as toujours envie...

Le blond essaya d'ignorer l'érection qui se pressait contre son ventre, se répétant que s'il était clair son amant comprendrait que cette fois ci il n'avait vraiment pas envie.

Que ce n'était pas comme toutes les autres fois.

 _« Toutes les autres fois où tu as dis non mais a dû te laisser faire malgré tout. »_ Lâcha la voix de Sasuke d'un coin de son esprit.

 **Foutu enfoiré de Roi du South Club.**

-Sasori ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas envie ! Sanglota-t-il. Demain d'accord ?

Le roux se redressa et il crut lui avoir fait entendre raison, remerciant le ciel mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

Assis sur son bassin, l'autre tira sur sa chemise, dévoilant son torse.

-J'ai dis non ! Cria l'auteur compositeur.

Son petit ami glissa un peu vers le bas, s'attaquant à son pantalon.

-Tu dis toujours ça, je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Rétorqua ce dernier. Tu en as toujours envie.

Glissant ses doigts sous le boxer du blond, Sasori libéra son sexe en souriant.

-Je suis sérieux ! Hurla le plus jeune.

L'ignorant, le roux caressa son pénis tout en se baissant pour s'attaquer à ses tétons, l'un avec sa bouche et l'autre avec sa main libre.

-Tu vois... Sourit l'ainé en le sentant durcir. Tu as toujours envie.

Naruto maudit son corps de réagir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il répondait contre sa volonté.

-NON ! **NON** !

Dégouté autant par ce qu'il était en train de subir que par ses réactions physiques, il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment, tournant juste à temps la tête sur le côté pour vomir les quelques petits fours avalés pour faire bonne figure à la soirée dont ils revenaient.

Sasori se releva et Naruto se redressa sur les coudes pour continuer de se vider, soulagé que ça ait au moins coupé son amant.

-Bois !

Relevant les yeux, il vit une bouteille de vodka ouverte, tendue par son petit ami.

-Non je ne...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le roux enfonça la bouteille dans sa bouche, le maintenant par la mâchoire pour le forcer à avaler.

Se débattant, Naruto finit par recracher en toussant, sa gorge le brûlant sous la quantité ingurgitée de force.

Loin de s'émouvoir, Sasori versa le reste sur son visage et ses cheveux, le suivant lorsqu'il tenta de ramper loin de lui.

-Tu es à nouveau propre. Déclara-t-il en se déshabillant entièrement.

Poussé par la peur, le plus jeune se leva d'un coup, se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Son pantalon ouvert glissa et il trébucha, se retrouvant piteusement au sol mais il ne se découragea pas, se redressant en le retirant rapidement pour courir en boxer, sa chemise grande ouverte glissant sur ses épaules.

Une main surgissant de nulle par le saisit par le bras, l'envoyant violemment contre une porte entre-ouverte, le faisant basculer à l'intérieur.

Sasori avait fait le tour en passant par l'autre côté et apparemment bien plus vite que lui.

-Ca ne m'amuse plus maintenant. Lança-t-il froidement.

Naruto était par terre, recroquevillé et il le saisit par le poignet pour le relever, le poussant plus loin dans la pièce en allumant la lumière au passage.

C'était le bureau de la suite et le blond valsa contre l'imposant meuble.

Son petit ami ne le laissa pas retrouver son équilibre, l'appuyant dessus d'une main, forçant son torse contre le bois frais alors qu'il tirait sur son sous vêtement de l'autre.

Comprenant ce qui se passait, le plus jeune sentit des sueurs froides caresser sa colonne vertébrale.

Se débattant, il tourna la tête pour essayer de capter le regard du roux.

-Sasori, je ne joue pas ! Cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie !

Les yeux de son amant s'assombrir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa hanche, griffant la peau jusqu'au sang.

-Mais tu es à moi ! Cracha ce dernier. Tu dois obéir !

Le blond sanglota, sentant son boxer glisser jusqu'au sol.

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait... Gémit-il. Je ne veux pas !

Il hoqueta, la main de Sasori appuyant sur sa nuque, cognant son visage contre le bureau

-Tu vas le vouloir ! Gronder le roux, écartant ses fesses en y pressant son érection. Tu le veux toujours.

Naruto cria, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues où étaient collés ses cheveux trempés de vodka.

Il avait l'habitude des pénétrations sans douceur ni préparation de son amant et de toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait lui infliger mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà autant eu mal.

Entre ses pleurs et l'insoutenable douleur, il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, anhélant bruyamment, l'effroi de la situation le frappant aussi violemment que les mouvements de bassin de son petit ami.

Ce dernier se coucha sur lui, collant son torse à son dos, plantant comme toujours ses dents dans chaque morceau de peau disponible.

Son souffle chaud et chaotique frappa sa nuque puis son oreille et il sentit le dégout lui retourner à nouveau les entrailles.

A cet instant précis et pour la première fois, son amant l'écœurait plus que tout, son odeur lui paraissant plus insoutenable que celles du vomi, de la sueur et de l'alcool mêlées.

Tirant avec les dents sur la ceinture toujours autour de son cou, le roux fit glisser le bout jusqu'à ses doigts, l'y enroulant pour pouvoir faire pression sur sa gorge, appuyant sans douceur sur la glotte.

Sa main libre pressait ses côtes, marquant la peau déjà couverte d'imposants bleus au même rythme que sa bouche.

Le meuble était lourd et massif, résistant aux mouvements violents mais les objets sur le bureau tressautaient à chaque fois, cognant en même temps que le corps soumis du plus jeune.

Naruto se souvenait s'être comparé à une poupée de porcelaine, s'être demandé s'il n'était qu'un jouet de plus pour son amant et cette nuit, les réponses étaient là.

Sasori se retira un instant, le temps de le retourner sur le dos comme un simple pantin, murmurant qu'il voulait le _« voir »_ comme s'ils étaient en train de partager une étreinte amoureuse.

Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux consentants.

Le plus jeune sentit le sang couler entre ses cuisses alors que le roux se penchait pour l'embrasser, le mordant violemment lorsqu'il ne participa pas à l'échange.

Et lorsqu'il se fit à nouveau pénétrer, Naruto ferma les yeux très fort, tentant de s'évader loin de cet enfer, priant pour s'évanouir.

Ou mieux, mourir.

" **Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Take the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"**


End file.
